


In to nothing: Oaks Geschichte

by Jojo_710



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_710/pseuds/Jojo_710
Summary: Die Nahrung wird knapp und ihr Zuhause droht der Zerstörung. Der Frieden in dem Oak mit seinem Rudel aufgewachsen war, scheint in weiter Ferne zu liegen. Doch zwei Hunde scheinen die Rettung zu sein.





	1. Chapter 1

„Wenn es so weiter geht, wird von dem Wald bald nichts mehr übrig sein...“ sagte Oak. Mit einem angstvollen Blick, schaute der braune Wolf hinab von dem Felsen auf dem er saß. Stinkende Rauchschwaden, von den riesigen glänzenden Ungetümen der Menschen, verhangen die Luft. „Dann wird hier kein Platz mehr sein, für ein ganzes Rudel. Die Nahrung ist jetzt schon knapp...“ setzte er fort. „Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun? Die Menschen werden wir wohl kaum aufhalten können!“ erwiderte Hawk, sein grauer Pelz glänzte in der abendlichen Sonne. Über seinen grünen Augen lag ein Schleier der Angst. Oak sengte seinen Blick zur Erde. „Das weiß ich nicht… Ich schätze noch nicht einmal die Sterne wissen wir tun sollen. Ich denke uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu fliehen.“ Hawk seufzte nur, sein Blick war immer noch stur in Richtung der langsam sinken Sonne gerichtet.

Das Knurren kampfbereiter Wölfe zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Wölfe auf sich. Mit langsamen Schritten verließen sie die Felsen auf denen sie gesessen hatten und sie liefen zurück zu der Höhle die ihr Lager darstellte. Eine Jagdgruppe war zurück gekehrt. „Ein Schaf? Sagt mir, wie soll das ein _komplettes Rudel_ ernähren?“ rief Lime, eine ältere Wölfin, vom Rande der Lichtung vor der Höhle, zu den zwei jungen Jägern. „Was ist hier los?“ rief Oak zurück. Mit einem verächtlichen Unterton antwortete Lime: „Diese zwei Neulinge haben _ein_ Schaf von ihrer Jagd mitgebracht!“ Beschämt kamen die zwei jungen Wölfe ebenfalls an den Rand der Lichtung gelaufen. Der ältere der beiden überwand sich und erhob seine Stimme: „Es tut uns leid, aber seitdem die Menschen im Wald sind kann man hier keine Beute mehr finden. Deshalb mussten Reed und Ich bis zu diesem Menschending am Rand vom Wald gehen. Und bevor wir mehr mitbringen konnten hat uns ein Mensch gesehen.“ „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Shrew, es ist deine und Reeds erste Jagd gewesen.“ sprach Oak ruhig zu den zwei jungen Wölfin. „Du lässt sie mit dieser _erbärmlicher_ Ausbeute einfach so davon kommen? Ich wette wenn Reed nicht dein Sohn wäre würdest du sie härter bestrafen!“ unterbrach Lime von der Seite. Bevor Oak selber antworten konnte, sprach, Hawk, so ruhig wie er konnte, für ihn: „Lime, du weißt genauso gut wie wir anderen auch das es immer schwieriger wird in diesem Wald _überhaupt etwas_ zu finden. Wir müssen nehmen was wir bekommen, wir haben doch auch noch andere Jagdgruppen, keiner wird hungern müssen.“ Er versuchte möglichst zuversichtlich zu klingen. Mit einem verächtlichen Seufzer stand die alte Wölfin wieder auf. „Wenn es die jungen nicht könne fang ich mir eben selber was...“

Hawk wandte sich an die zwei kleinen Wölfe, die wie angewurzelt neben ihnen standen: „Achtet nicht auf sie, Lime findet immer irgendetwas um am Nachwuchs zu nörgeln.“ Er warf Oak einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Das war bei uns nicht anders, sie hat uns damals Jagdtechniken beibringen müssen. Egal wie sehr wir uns angestrengt hatten, am Ende war immer etwas falsch.“ Mit großen Augen blickte Reed auf seinen Vater. „Wirklich? Ihr hattet bei _ihr_ Unterricht?“ Er drehte sich zu wieder zu Shrew um. „Und ich dachte Hawk als Lehrer wäre schlimm.“ ergänzte er leise. „Wenn ihr so weiter macht dürft ihr beiden morgen den ganzen Tag das Lager putzen, verstanden?“ ergänzte Hawk in seiner sarkastischen Stimme. „Ihr solltet zu den anderen Grünlingen gehen und etwas essen bevor es dunkel wird, ja?“ wandte Oak wieder ein. Die beiden nickten und wanderten kichernd davon. Hawk und Oak warfen sich wieder ernstere Blicke zu. „Grünlinge sollten nicht zu den Menschen gehen um zu jagen, das ist viel zu gefährlich.“ seufzte Hawk, der offensichtlich besorgte um seine Schüler war. „Gerade bei ihrer ersten Jagd allein...“ ergänzte Oak der seinem Sohn nachblickte. Er blickte in den Himmel hinauf. „Ich muss mit Pine sprechen...“ „Und was soll das bringen?“ fragte Hawk. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, vielleicht hatte sie eine Vision, oder so etwas ähnliches!“ Pine war eine besondere Wölfin, in _Visionen_ konnte sie Ereignisse voraussehen. Wegen ihrer Gabe wurde sie zur Anführerin des Rudels bestimmt.

Auf leisen Pfoten nährte sich Oak dem Bau der Wölfin, im hinteren Teil der Höhle. In die erdigen Wände wurden vor langer Zeit einmal viele Gänge und kleinere Baue gegraben worden, sodass jeder Wolf einen vor Regen und Wind geschützten Unterschlupf hatte. In der Mitte der Höhle wurde die Beute die, die Jagdgruppen brachten, gelagert. Auf der Lichtung, vor der Höhle, hielten sich die meisten Rudelmitglieder Tagsüber auf, wenn sie keine anderen Verpflichtungen hatten. „Pine, bist du da?“ fragte Oak vorsichtig als er vor dem Bau der _Seherin_ angekommen war. „Komm herein, Oak.“ reif sie vom inneren des Baues. Als sich Oaks Augen an das fahle Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er wie die Wölfin in einen kleinen Teich in der Ecke starrte. Als der braune Wolf jedoch vollkommen durch den schmalen Eingang war, wandte sie sich von der Reflexion in dem Gewässer ab und setzte sich aufrecht vor Oak hin. Der Blick aus den gelben Augen füllte sich so an als ob er sich in den Oaks Pelz brennen würde. „Worüber willst du sprechen, Oak?“ fragte sie schließlich ruhig. Oak holte tief Luft. „Wir wissen alle das die Nahrung in diesem Wald immer knapper wird.“ Pine nickte. „Und ich befürchte das, wenn die Menschen weiter in diesen Wald vordringen, für dieses Rudel kein Platz mehr sein wird.“ platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Und du wolltest wissen ob ich eine Vision hatte was wir tun könnten, richtig?“ Oak nickte. Pine blickte wieder in den kleinen Teich und holte tief Luft. „Oak, glaub mir wenn ich dir sage das seitdem die Menschen hier sind, keine Nacht mehr vergangen ist in der ich nicht darüber nachgedacht habe. Du hast Recht, bald wird hier kein Platz mehr für uns sein. _Du_ bist mein Stellvertreter, wenn ich jemandem von einer Vision erzählen würde dann dir, aber die Sterne wollen anscheinend nicht mit mir sprechen...“ „Aber das _müssen_ sie, wir werden hier bald nicht mehr _ÜBERLEBEN_ können! Sie können uns doch nicht im Stick lassen!“ rief Oak Pine entgegen. „OAK! Ich möchte genauso dringend wie du eine Antwort auf unsere Fragen finden, aber _das_ bringt uns nicht weiter...“ Sie seufzte und blickte Oak direkt in die Augen. „Du solltest lieber ein wenig schlafen, wir müssen damit rechnen das wir diese mal selbst eine Lösung für dieses… Problem finden müssen.“ mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und setzte sich wieder, mit einem leeren Blick schaute sie auf die Wasseroberfläche das kleinen Teiches. „Ja… Pine“ mit hängendem Kopf stolperte Oak zurück in seinen Bau, ohne ein Bissen zu fressen legte er sich hin und probierte zu schlafen.

Schwärze umhüllte Oak. Ängstlich blickte er um sich, bis er in der ferne zwei helle Punkte erkennen konnte, verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu nähren. _Sind das Hunde!?_ Fragte er sich als er nur noch wenige Schritte von den zwei Punkten entfernt war. _Ist das eine Vision? Das ist nicht möglich!_ _Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?_ Die Fragen schossen nur so durch seinen Kopf. Plötzlich blickten die zwei Hunde auf. Einer von ihnen war der Statur eines Wolfes ähnlich und schien sich nur durch sein goldenes Fell zu unterscheiden. Der andere hingegen hatte gerade einmal die Größe eines Welpen, wirkte jedoch so als ob er ausgewachsen wäre, er trug unauffälligeres graues Fell. Ihre Blicke waren angsterfüllt, sie sahen aber nicht Oak, sondern einen Punkt hinter ihm. Vorsichtig blickte Oak über seine Schulter. Aus der tiefen, endlosen Schwärze kam eines der großen, stinkenden Ungetüme auf sie zu. Kurz bevor es den Wolf und die zwei Hunde erreichte, schloss Oak die Augen fest in der Hoffnung aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen. Das letzte was er hörte war das laute Getöse des Ungetüms die jetzt zu Scharen in den Wald gekommen waren und jeden Tag mehr Bäume ausrissen.

„ _OAK!_ “ eine Stimme holte den Wolf zurück in die reale Welt. Vor Erschöpfung keuchend versuchte er sich auf die wackligen Beine zu rappeln, brach aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder zusammen. „Bleib liegen, ich hole Russet!“ Russet war die Wölfin im Rudel die sich am besten mit Heilkräutern und der gleichen auskannte. „Beech, warte!“ rief Oak noch seiner Gefährtin nach, die den Bau allerdings schon wieder verlassen hatte. _Ich muss Pine von diesem Traum erzählen!_ Erinnerte sich Oak selbst. _Aber was soll das bedeuten… zwei Hunde und eines dieser Ungetüme._

Wenig später kamen die zwei Wölfe zurück in den Bau, als erstes sah Oak den schwarzen Pelz von Russet im Eingang, sie hockte sich schnell neben ihm. Direkt danach kam Beech wieder in den Bau, die Wölfin mit dem grau braunen Fell setzte sich etwas abseits um Russet nicht bei der Untersuchung im Weg zu stehen. „Also was genau ist passiert?“ fragte die schwarze Wölfin an Beech gewandt. Bevor sie antworten konnte mischte sich Oak selber ein: „Es war nur ein einfacher Albtraum mehr nicht!“ „Aber du hast die ganze Nacht so gestrampelt als…, als würdest du versuchen zu laufen.“ wand Beech von der Seite ein. „Mir geht es gut!“ behaarte Oak. „Ich kann ebenfalls nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen, es scheint einfach ein schlimmer Traum gewesen zu sein.“ bestätigte Russet. „Ich lasse euch dann mal wieder allein, ich muss mit den Grünlingen noch Kräuter sammeln gehen.“ sagte Russet und verließ den Bau mit diesen Worten. „Viel Glück, mit den kleinen!“ rief Beech ihr noch lachend hinterher.

„Ein einfacher Albtraum? So hat sich das definitiv nicht angefühlt.“ sagte Beech als sie ihren Blick wieder von dem Ausgang des Baues wandte. „Was hast du gesehen?“ Oak holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Alles ging so schnell. Und ich weiß nicht was es bedeuten soll.“ sagte er schließlich. „Was ist den passiert?“ hackte Beech noch einmal nach. _Darf ich ihr davon erzählen?_ Fragte Oak sich selbst. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und ging sicher das sich keiner vor ihrem Bau aufhielt. Als er sicher war das ihnen niemand zu hörte, erzählte er Beech von dem Traum. Als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte sagte Beech mit großen Augen: „Zwei Hunde und eines dieser Menschendinger… du solltest Pine davon erzählen. Sie kennt sich mit solchen Träumen bestimmt aus!“ „Das mache ich später, als erstes muss ich noch ein bisschen darüber nachdenken.“ Beech nickte verständnisvoll. Bevor er jedoch den Bau verließ drehte er sich noch einmal zu seiner Gefährtin herum und sagte leise: „Erzähl bitte keinem davon das ich diesen Traum hatte, ich glaube… er hat eine Bedeutung.“ Wieder nickte Beech, dieses mal allerdings mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.


	2. Chapter 2

Oak blickte hinab auf die Oberfläche des Flusses, der den Wald in zwei Hälften teilte. _Wenigstens waren die Menschen noch nicht hier…_ dachte er. Ein Blatt landete auf der Oberfläche des Wassers und auf einmal dachte Oak das er die Reflexion der zwei Hunde aus seinem Traum sehen würde. _Das war einfach nur ein Traum!_ Versuchte er sich immer wieder einzureden, doch eigentlich glaubte Oak sich selbst kein Wort dabei. Vor Schreck fuhr Oak zusammen als er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Hier bist du also!“ sagte Reed der sich gerade einen Weg an das Ufer suchte. „Reed? Hast du nicht Unterricht bei Hawk?“ fragte Oak überrascht das _sein Sohn_ ihn gesucht hat. „Wir sind doch schon fertig!“ sagte Reed lachend. Oak blickte zum Horizont und stellte überrascht fest das es bereits nach Mittag war. _Ich muss mit Pine sprechen!_ Gemeinsam mit Reed machte sich Oak auf den Weg zurück zur Höhle. Um die Stille zu überbrücken fragte Oak: „Wie geht es den mit deinem Training voran?“ „Hawk hat mir gesagt das wenn ich so weiter mache, ich und Shrew, bald keine Grünlinge sein werden.“ erzählte der kleine Wolf. Doch während er davon berichtete das er bald seine letzte Prüfung hatte konnte sich Oak nur wenig für seinen Sohn freuen. _Was ist wenn wir vor seiner Prüfung fliehen müssen? Wenn er seine Prüfung gar nicht erst erledigen kann?_ Dachte er, während er auf Reed schaute der mittlerweile fertig erzählt hatte. Doch er verdrängte diese Gedanken schnell wieder _. Alles wird wieder gut!_ _Redete er sich erneut ein._

„Ich muss noch mit Pine sprechen, schau doch ob du Beech oder Russet helfen kannst, ja?“ sagte Oak während er zu Pines Bau sah, den sie seit wenigen Tagen nur selten verlassen hatte. Reed nickte kurz und tappte dann hinweg zu dem Bau von Beech und Oak. Noch einmal rief sich Oak seinen Traum der letzten Nacht in seine Gedächtnis und holte tief Luft. Gerade wollte er nach Pine vor ihrem Bau fragen, da rief sie bereits von innen: „Komm rein Oak, ich habe dich schon erwartet.“ Überrascht ging Oak hinein und setzte sich dieses mal neben Pine an das Ufer des kleinen Teiches. „Worüber möchtest du reden?“ fragte die Seherin, während sie mit ihren leeren Augen auf die Wasseroberfläche blickte. Zögernd hob Oak an: „I-ich hatte einen Traum.“ Plötzlich blickte Pine auf. Oak erzählte der Wölfin genau, von den zwei Hunden und dem Ungetüm was ihn bevor er aufgewacht war fast zerquetscht hätte. Ungläubig starrte Pine ihn an. Schließlich brachte sie heraus: „D-das war kein Traum, Oak, das war _eine Vision!_ “ „Aber das ist unmöglich, _du_ , bist die einzige Seherin in diesem Rudel!“ erwiderte Oak. „Davon bin ich auch ausgegangen, aber ich hatte in der letzten Nacht einen ähnlichen Traum. Ich habe unser Rudel gesehen, nicht in diesem Wald… sondern, ich weiß nicht wo es war, aber wir sind über Felder gelaufen. Und mit mir an der Spitze liefen zwei Hunde, der eine groß wie ein Wolf mit goldenem Fell und der andere klein und grau.“ erzählte sie danach weiter. „Genau wie in deiner Vision, vielleicht gehören sie zusammen!“ „Nur was soll das bedeuten?“ fragte Oak mit besorgt großen Augen. „Was ist wenn diese zwei Hunde irgendetwas mit uns zu tun haben...“ schloss er an. „Ich werde den Patrouillen sagen das sie nach diesen Hunden Ausschau halten sollen, bis dahin muss ich überlegen.“ Oak nickte kurz und verließ dann den Bau der Anführerin.

Oak zuckte zusammen als auf einmal ein vertraute Stimme neben seinem Ohr begann zu sprechen. „Ach hier bist du!“ Er sah auf und erkannte direkt Hawks graues Fell. Kurz knurrte Oak wütend. „kein Grund aus dem Fell zu fahren! Ich wollte nur fragen ob du mit Reed, Shrew und Mir jagen kommen möchtest.“ Oak sah die Grünlinge beide kurz an und sagte dann: „Na gut, ich denke ein bisschen frische Luft tu mir ganz gut...“ Zu viert verließen sie die Höhle. „Wir sollten in Richtung des Menschen-Lagers gehen.“ schlug Hawk vor. „Aber was sollen wir da bitte fangen?“ fragte Shrew. „Es ist doch schon schwer genug _im_ Wald etwas zu finden!“ ergänzte Reed. „Genau deshalb ja! Bei den Menschen laufen manchmal Hasen, oder andere Tiere herum. Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert, wenn wir dort nichts finden drehen wir eben um!“ erklärte Hawk seinen Schülern. Beide seufzten entmutigt, folgten den älteren Wölfen allerdings ohne weitere Kommentare.

„Riecht ihr das?“ fragte Hawk an seine Schüler gewandt. Beide prüfend ausgiebig die Luft. „Das sind… Hunde!“ stellte Shrew fest. Oak, der gerade dabei war zwei Hasen zu verstecken damit sie sie auf Rückweg wieder mitnehmen konnten, schreckte hoch. „Warum sind Hunde so dicht an unserem Wald?“ fragte er nervös. _Das müssen die Hunde aus meinem Traum gewesen sein!_ „Vielleicht sind sie von den Menschen abgehauen und suchen jetzt nach einem Zuhause.“ meinte Hawk. „Das könnte ich gut verstehen!“ erwiderte Reed von der Seite. Oak strengte sich auf der Lichtung, auf der sie standen, die zwei Gestalten aus seinem Traum zu erkennen, doch es fehlte jede Spur. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu als die vier Wölfe sich wieder zurück auf den Weg zur Höhle. Ohne sich zu verabschieden machte sich Oak mit einem Hasen auf in seinen Bau. _Ich muss diese Hunde finden!_ Sagte er zu sich selbst. Er schloss die Augen und rief sich die Bilder aus seinem Traum und den Geruch wieder in sein Gedächtnis. _Heute Nacht!_

Fahles Mondlicht schien in Oaks Bau, lautlos, um Reed und Beech nicht aufzuwecken, die neben ihm schliefen, schlich er auf die Lichtung vor der Höhle. Auf leisen Pfoten tappte er durch die Schatten des Waldes. Immer mit dem Bild der zwei Hunde, aus seinem Traum, vor seinem inneren Auge. Fast hatte er die Grenze des Waldes erreicht, da witterte er wieder die Geruchsspur der Hunde. _Was machen Hunde allein im Wald?_ Fragte er sich. Der Schrei einer Eule holte Oak wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Und plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme. „Cody, sieh es ein, das was du _gesehen_ hast war nichts weiter als ein dummer TRAUM!“ rief die eine Stimme. Im Kopf ging Oak alle Wölfinnen durch die er kannte, doch zu keiner passte die Stimme. Auch von _Cody_ hatte er noch nie gehört. Die andere, männliche, Stimme antworte ruhig, aber mit einem dennoch ängstlichen Unterton: „Luna, das was ich gesehen habe war ganz sicher _kein_ Traum. Oder nenn mir auch nur einen Grund warum ich von einem Wolfsrudel träumen sollte, die _uns_ dafür danken das wir ihnen geholfen haben!“ Während Oak den zwei Stimmen zuhörte, hatte er nicht bemerkt das er immer weiter an die Senke geschlichen war aus der sie kamen. Er wollte gerade wieder aufbrechen, um Pine von der Begegnung zu berichten, da trat er auf einen Zweig der laut unter seinen Pfoten zerbrach. Von einem Herzschlag auf den anderen verstummten die zwei Stimmen. Und Oak sah den Kopf, des Hundes mit dem goldenen Fell aus seinem Traum, aus der Senke schauen.

Ohne weiter auf die Hunde zu achten, drehte Oak um und rannte zurück in die Höhle. Das letzte was er hörte war wie einer der Hunde hinter ihm her rief: „Halt! Ich muss mit _euch_ reden!“ Danach wandte er sich wieder an die kleinere Hündin: „Luna, ich hab es dir doch gesagt, es gibt die Wölfe hier wirklich!“ Ohne wirklich genau zu wissen warum, rannte Oak durch das Unterholz des Waldes. _Ich muss mit Pine reden._ Sagte er zu sich selbst. _Aber was ist wenn sie mir folgen? Werden die anderen sie angreifen?_ Erschöpft hechelnd kam er wieder in der Höhle an. Er blickte hinüber zum Bau von Pine, aus dem er nur die Geräusche der schlafenden Seherin hören konnte. Dann wurde ihm wieder Bewusst das es immer noch mitten in der Nacht war. Er seufzte. _Morgen werde ich sie suchen gehen._


	3. Chapter 3

Nach einer ruhelosen Nacht, erwachte Oak wieder. Die Gedanken an die Begegnung mit den zwei Hunden in der letzten Nacht hatten ihn wach gehalten. Mit schweren Schritten tappte er hinaus in die Höhle, wo es so aussah als hätte sich das komplette Rudel dort versammelt. „Was ist los?“ fragte er immer noch müde Lime, die unmittelbar vor dem Eingang des Baues stand. „Eine Patrouille hat diese Hunde gefunden, die Pine in ihrer _Vision_ gesehen hat.“ sie warf einen genervten Blick in die Mitte der Höhle. Oak reckte den Kopf um zu erkennen was die anderen Wölfe umringten. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen als ihm die zwei Hunde aus seinem Traum, direkt in die Augen schauten. Doch bevor sie Oak wieder erkannten, tauchte er schnell wieder in der Menge unter. „Oak, Pine möchte mit dir sprechen, _jetzt_. Es scheint dringend zu sein.“ hörte er Russet sagen, die auf ihn zu gelaufen. Ohne zu antworten nickte er nur kurz und lief dann zu Pines Bau, wo diese bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Als er in den Bau gegangen war, sagte Pine noch an Russet gewandt: „Hol sie bitte rein.“ Die schwarze Wölfin nickte und brachte wenig später die Hunde zu dem Bau. Pine rief sie ebenfalls hinein, Russet blieb draußen um wache zu halten. Ohne das einer der Wölfe etwas sagte, platzte es aus der kleinen Hündin heraus: „Es tut uns Leid, falls wir in euer Territorium eingedrungen sind.“ Doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte sagte Pine: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe euch bereits erwartet… in einer _Vision_.“ Die Augen beider Hunde weiteten sich als sie das sagte. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, Luna! Das war kein einfacher _Traum_!“ sagte der goldene Hund an die Hündin gewandt. „Du hast uns bereits erwartet in einer _Vision_!?“ fragte die Hündin erstaunt. „Ja, ich bin Pine. Ich bin die _Seherin_ dieses Rudels. Das bedeutet das ich in Visionen Ereignisse voraussehen kann. Und so habe ich auch eure Ankunft vorhergesehen.“ erklärte Pine in einem ruhigen Tonfall. „Wer seid ihr wenn ich fragen darf?“ schloss sie noch an. Der größere Hund mit dem goldenen Pelz erhob die Stimme: „Das ist Luna. Und mein Name ist Cody.“ Bevor Cody weiterreden konnte unterbrach ihn Pine: „Und was treibt Hunde wie euch in den Wald?“ „Ich hatte auch eine solche _Vision_. Ich habe dieses Rudel hier gesehen, wie sie sich bei uns für unsere Hilfe bedankt haben. Dann habe ich Luna davon erzählt, wie haben im gleichen Haus gelebt und ich habe ihr gesagt das dass kein einfacher Traum war. Und so sind wir losgezogen um euch zu suchen. Und offensichtlich… sind wir fündig geworden!“ er blickte noch einmal durch den Eingang des Baues auf die Lichtung hinaus.

Pine schien nachzudenken, sie blickte wieder auf die glatte Oberfläche, des Teiches in ihrem Bau. Doch plötzlich begann das Wasser zu beben, als ob ein Tier daraus auftauchen würde. Vorsichtig traten Oak, Luna und Cody näher. „Was passiert hier!?“ fragte Cody der nervös zu Pine sah. „ _Ein Zeichen_!“ Oak meinte die Gestalt eines Wolfes im Wasser zu erkennen. Hinter ihm konnte er die verblassten Umrisse von einer der Maschinen der Menschen erkennen. „Rennt... so lange… ihr noch… könnt!“ krächzte eine Stimme, die aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schien. Und die Unruhen auf dem Wasser hörten auf. Ungläubig schüttelten Cody und Luna die Köpfe. „W-was!?“ stammelte Luna, die als erste ihre Stimme wieder fand. Während Oak immer noch weiter in den Teich starrte, in der Hoffnung ein weiteres Zeichen zu sehen. „Du hattest recht, Oak...“ flüsterte Pine, die die Augen verschlossen hatte. „Mit was?“ fragte er verwirrt. „Wir werden fliehen müssen!“ sagte sie wieder lauter. „Aber... _wohin_?“ fragte Oak. Pine seufzte laut, selbst sie schien auf diese Frage keine Antwort zu kennen. Cody meldete sich zu Wort: „Ich habe von einem Wald, ähnlich wie diesem gehört. Aber… er ist weit entfernt, ich weiß nicht ob ihr es bis dahin schaffen könnt...“ „Denkt ihr das ihr uns zu diesem Ort führen könntet?“ fragte Pine direkt. „Nur wenn ihr dazu bereit seid natürlich!“ schloss sie an. Luna antwortet für ihren Begleiter: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich meine wir sind _nur_ einfache Hunde. Wir können uns nicht einfach einem _Wolfsrudel_ anschließen, nur wegen diesen… _Visionen_.“ Pine nickte verständnisvoll. „Das verstehe ich voll und ganz, ihr müsst das nicht heute entscheiden. Wenn ihr möchtet könnt ihr einige Tage bei uns bleiben, hier ist es sicher und ihr bekommt zu essen, ich denke so könnt ihr am besten entscheiden. Ob ihr mit uns kommen wollt, oder ihr wieder zu eurem Zuhause zurückkehrt.“ Cody und Luna nickten sich kurz zu. Beide zeitgleich sagten sie: „Wir werden gern ein paar Tage bleiben.“ Pine nickte. „Oak, bereitest du für sie einen Schlafplatz vor?“ fragte Pine an Oak gewandt. „Natürlich!“ antwortete er ruhig. „Kommt mit.“ sagte er zu den beiden Hunden, die hinter ihm aus dem Bau folgten.

„Ich traue ihnen nicht...“ hörte er Luna hinter sich flüstern. „Ach hab dich nicht so Luna, wir können jederzeit gehen. Dir wird nichts passieren, ich bin doch auch noch da.“ erwiderte Cody, der Hund mit dem goldenen Pelz blickte sich aufgereckt in dir im Morgenlicht rot strahlenden Höhle um. „Sobald dir ein Wolf blöd kommt werde ich für dich kämpfen, egal was passiert!“ schloss er an. Oak gab sich Mühe ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken. _Bis aus ihm ein Kämpfer wird, wird es noch lange dauern._ Dachte er. „Da wären wir, in diesem Bau könnt ihr schlafen.“ sagte Oak, als er mit der Pfote auf den leeren Bau, der direkt neben Beechs und seinen lag. „Danke für alles!“ rief Cody der bereits durch den Eingang geschlüpft war. Luna folgte zögernd hinter ihm. „Solltet ihr irgendetwas brauchen, stehe ich euch zur Verfügung.“ ergänzte er noch an Luna gewandt. Als sich die Hunde in ihrem Bau verschwunden waren, verkroch auch Oak sich in seinem. „Und? Wie ist es den Hunden ergangen?“ Beechs Stimme rüttelte Oak, der fast eingeschlafen war, wieder zurück. „Fürs erste bleiben sie bei uns.“ antwortete Oak. „Bei _uns_?“ schoss die Wölfin hinterher. „Es sind Hunde! Warum sollten sie einen Platz in unserem Rudel bekommen? Man sollte sie davon jagen!“ Oak stöhnte genervt. „Beech hör mir zu. Eigentlich darf ich darüber nicht sprechen, aber gut. Diese zwei Hunde haben Pine _und_ Ich in _Visionen_ gesehen. Sie sagen das sie einen Wald kennen, so wie unseren, der vor den Menschen sicher ist.“ „ _Du_ hattest eine Vision? Aber du bist doch kein Seher!“ Oak unterbrach Beech. Er redete leiser weiter, so dass niemand außerhalb des Baues ihn hören konnte: „Genau das ist es ja. Wir wissen nicht was das zu bedeuten hat.“ „Und was bedeutet das sie einen Wald kennen so wie unseren?“ Kurz überlegte Oak ob er seiner Gefährtin von Pines Plan erzählen durfte den Wald zu verlassen. Er holte tief Luft und erzählte dann: „ _Vielleicht_ werden wir diesen Wald bald verlassen müssen, wenn die Menschen ihn noch weiter zerstören. Und dann könnten uns diese beiden Hunde zu einem neuen Zuhause führen.“ _Hab´ ich ihr zu viel erzählt?_ Doch Beech antwortete nicht, sie setze sich mit weiten braunen Augen hin und fixierte mit ihrem Blick einen Punkt vor Oaks Pfoten.


	4. Chapter 4

Eine neue Stimme vor dem Bau brach die unangenehme Stille die zwischen Oak und seiner Gefährtin eingekehrt war. „Oak? Wir sollen auf Patrouille gehen.“ Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete der Wolf sich und trat dann auf die Lichtung. Neben Cinder, einem stämmigen Wolf mit langem grauen Fell, standen auch die zwei Hunde. „Wir sollen auch die beiden Hunde mitnehmen, sagt Pine.“ als er das sagte rückten Cody und Luna einen Schritt weiter zusammen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Cinder bereits voraus und verschwand zwischen zwei Büschen, dicht gefolgt von seinen Begleitern. „Wo sollen wir lang gehen?“ fragte Cody neugierig. „Wir kontrollieren die Grenze. Und halten nach Bedrohungen oder Eindringlingen Ausschau.“ er blickte auf die zwei Hunde die sich hinter Cinder und Oak hielten. „Oder nach Hunden die nicht wissen wo sie hingehören...“ ergänzte er so leise das sie es nicht hören konnten.

Sie waren schon weit in den Wald vorgedrungen, als plötzlich der Boden unter ihren Pfoten zu vibrieren begann. Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen blieben alle vier stehen. „Die Menschen!“ rief Cinder nachdem er die Luft geprüft hatte. _Sie sind hier…_ dachte Oak, der den beißenden Geruch der riesigen Ungetüme jetzt auch roch. Wenig später hörten sie das laute Grollen von einer der Maschinen, das in einem rasanten Tempo auf sie zu kam. „Rennt. Zurück ins Lager. _Schnell_!“ rief Oak zu seinen Begleitern. Doch es war bereits zu spät, mit einem lauten Krachen fiel ein Baum vor ihnen zu Boden. _Wir sitzen fest!_ „Hier hinten ist noch ein Weg!“ schrie Cody, während er versuchte das ohrenbetäubende Getöse zu übertönen. Schnell rannten Luna und die anderen Wölfe zu ihm und schlüpften durch ein Loch unter dem massiven Baum, das gerade so groß war das ein Wolf darunter durch passte. Die Luft brannte in Oaks Lungen als er hinter den anderen zurück in ihr Lager rannte. Erschöpft keuchend erreichten sie die Lichtung, vor der Höhle in der sich ihre Baue befanden. Neben einen kleinen Bach sanken dann alle vier zu Boden, um zu trinken. „Das war knapp...“ keuchte Cinder schließlich. „Ja das stimmt.“ hob Oak an. „Wenn Cody nicht den Weg gefunden hätte… wer weiß ob wir dann jetzt hier sitzen würden.“ „So nah an uns waren die Menschen noch nie...“ sagte Cinder, während er zum Horizont blickte, wo gerade noch ein Baum fiel.

„ _RUSSET_!“ rief Hawk der keuchend auf die Lichtung gerannt war. _Er ist doch mit Shrew und Reed trainieren gewesen._ Russet kam aus ihrem getrottet, doch als sie Hawk sah wurde ihre Mine ernster und sie rannte zu dem grauen Wolf. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie. Außer Atem erklärte Hawk: „Ein Baum ist auf unserem Trainingsplatz gefallen und Reed konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen, seine Hinterpfoten sind eingeklemmt.“ Oak schreckte auf, als er den Namen seines Sohnes hörte. „Wir brauchen zwei Wölfe die den Baumstamm schieben können!“ rief Hawk laut. „Ich mache das!“ antwortete Oak direkt. „Ich helfe auch!“ schloss sich Cinder an. Russet nickte kurz zustimmend. Dann stürmten sie hinter Hawk, zum Trainingsplatz. Der Lärm der Maschinen der Menschen war mittlerweile wieder verstummt und Oak hörte nur noch den Wind der die Baum zum schwanken brachte. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen sah Oak jedoch die Zerstörung. Eine riesige Tanne war auf die Lichtung gestürzt und hatte sie fast komplett begraben. Bevor Oak den grau braunen Pelz seines Sohnes unter den Ästen finde konnte, kam Shrew zu ihnen gerannt. „Ihr seid endlich da!“ bellte er erleichtert. „Wo ist Reed?“ fragte Oak, als er immer noch keine Spur seines Sohnes finden konnte. „Hier hinten, unter diesem großen Ast.“ sagte Shrew wieder mit einer angst unterlegten Stimme, während er zu einen dicken Ast am Ende des Stammes lief. Und endlich sah Oak den kleinen Wolf eingeklemmt unter den Ästen der Tanne, ein Stein fiel von Oaks Herzen als er sah das er nicht schlimm verletzt schien. Russet eilte an Reeds Seite. „Cinder, Hawk, Oak ihr müsst versuchen den Stamm ein wenig wegzurollen.“ Die beiden Wölfe nickten sich zu und stemmten sich dann gleichzeitig gegen den massiven Stamm. Und tatsächlich, der Stamm bewegte sich gerade so weit das Reed sich mit den Vorderpfoten durch den schlammigen Boden unter dem Stamm hinweg ziehen konnte. _Sind seine Beine gebrochen? Wird er wieder laufen können?_ Die Gedanken schossen wieder ungebremst durch Oaks Kopf. Russet beschnüffelte die Stelle an Reeds Beinen, auf der der Stamm gelegen hatte. „Nichts scheint gebrochen zu sein!“ erklärte sie schließlich. „Ein paar Kräuter und Ruhe in meinem Bau, dann sollte du bald wieder gehen.“ „Kannst du aufstehen?“ fragte Hawk seinen Schüler. Daraufhin probierte der Grünling sich auf seine Pfoten zu stemmen, doch er sank nach wenigen Herzschlägen wieder zu Boden. „Ich schätze einer von euch muss ihn tragen...“ seufzte Russet. „Ich mach das!“ sagte Oak direkt. „Kletter auf meinen Rücken und halt dich fest.“ Vorsichtig zog Hawk den kleinen Wolf auf den Rücken seines Vaters, wo er seine Pfoten so um Oaks Hals legte das er nicht hinunter fiel, dann machten sich die Wölfe wieder auf den Rückweg ins Lager.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert damit dieser Baum einfach so umfällt?“ fragte Cinder der die Nachhut bildete. „Die Menschen haben den Baum gefällt.“ erklärte Hawk den anderen. Oaks Herz bliebt für eine Sekunde stehen. _Sie sind wirklich hier!_ „Die Menschen kommen jetzt auch über denn Fluss...“ seufzte Oak. Cinder erzählte für ihn weiter: „Auf der Grenzpatrouille wurden Oak, die Hunde und ich fast von einem Baum erschlagen. Es dauert nicht mehr lang dann sind sie in _unserem Lager!_ “ „Aber wo sollen wir dann leben? Die Nahrung ist jetzt schon knapp genug und es ist noch nicht einmal Winter!“ stellte Shrew fest, der neben Oak herlief und zu Reed hinauf sah. _Wir müssen fliehen, diese Hunde müssen uns den Weg zeigen!_ Dachte Oak auch wenn ihn die Vorstellung, daran sein Zuhause zu verlassen, Angst machte. „Bring Reed in meinen Bau!“ rief Russet zu Oak als die Gruppe auf die Lichtung trat. Als sich Russet begann um den Grünling zu kümmern, suchte Oak auf der Lichtung nach Cody und Luna. Doch es war keine Spur von ihnen zu finden, auch nicht in ihrem Bau.

Dann sah Oak Codys goldenes Fell vor Pines Bau aufblitzen, schnell eilte er zu den Hunden. Als er bei ihm angekommen war kamen auch Luna und Pine aus dem Bau geschlüpft. Cody sah ungewohnt ernst aus und Lunas Blick war leer. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Oak zurückhaltend ruhig. Luna hob ihren Kopf: „Wir werden bei euch bleiben...“ „Wir haben gesehen wie sehr die Menschen diesen Wald zerstören und weil wir selber kein Zuhause mehr haben, haben wir beschlossen euch zu helfen.“ erklärte Cody weiter. „Und letzte Nacht hatte Luna auch noch einen… _Traum_.“ hob Cody an. Sie sah zum Himmel hinauf. „Letzte Nacht habe ich dieses Lager gesehen und wie die Menschen es zerstört haben und was dann mit diesem Rudel passieren würde...“ ihre Stimme war zitterig, bis sie es am Ende nicht mehr fertig brachte zu reden und ihre Schnauze in Codys goldenem Fell vergrub. Pine schaute mitfühlend auf die beiden Hunde, sagte allerdings nichts. „In zwei Tagen plane ich zu fliehen, Cody hat mir erzählt wo dieser Wald liegen sollte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir unterwegs sein werden, oder ob wir es alle schaffen, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit wenn wir überleben können.“ erklärte sie dann. Oak nickte kurz und fragte dann: „Hast du dem Rudel das schon gesagt?“ „Nein,“ sie holte tief Luft. „das werde ich gleich tun.“

Ein Heulen, das von einem Felsvorsprung vor der Höhle über die Lichtung halte, rief das Rudel zusammen. In der ersten Reihe hatte sich Oak mit Beech, Reed, Cody und Luna versammelt, um zu hören was Pine zu sagen hatte. Schnell war auf der Lichtung bedrückende Stille eingekehrt, es füllte sich so an als würde jeder auf der Lichtung Oaks schnellen Herzschlag hören können. Pine war auf den Vorsprung geklettert so das dass komplette Rudel ihren dunkeln Pelz in der Sonne glänzen sehen konnte. „Ich habe euch heute hier zusammen gerufen, weil ich endlich eine Vision, bezüglich der Menschen hatte.“ Das versammelte Rudel hörte weiter gebannt zu. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ rief ein Wolf von weiter hinten in der Menge. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Wir werden… fliehen.“ brachte sie schließlich heraus. Aufgebrachtes Gemurmel brach auf der Lichtung aus. „Wir können doch nicht einfach wegrennen!?“ rief ein Wolf. „ _Wo_ sollen wir überhaupt hin?“ bellte dann Cinder lauter als die anderen Wölfe und viele stimmten in die Frage mit ein. „Die Hunde, die bei uns Leben, wissen von einem Wald in dem wir Leben können.“ „Also sollen wir jetzt auf den Rat von dahergelaufenen Hunden hören?“ rief ein Wolf. „Ja, wir sind _Wölfe_ keine _Hunde_!“ ergänzte Lime von hinten. Cody und Luna rückten näher zusammen, während Pine versuchte unter den streitenden Wölfen für Ruhe zu sorgen. „ _Ich_ habe diesen Wald in _Visionen_ gesehen und Cody und Luna können uns dort hinbringen, damit wir _nicht sterben_!“ rief die Seherin schließlich, von dem Felsvorsprung und die Wölfe darunter verstummten. Oak füllte wie sich die Blicke der Wölfe hinter ihm in seinen und den Pelz von Cody und Luna brannten. Dann hob Pine wieder ihre Stimme an: „ Es ist unser Schicksal, entweder wir brechen auf in eine neue Heimat, oder wir gehen mit dieser hier unter!“ Die bedrückende Stille war wieder eingekehrt und stille Zustimmung ging von den meisten Wölfen aus. Auch wenn nicht alle der Entscheidung der Anführerin zustimmten.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Morgen war angebrochen und Oak saß gemeinsam mit Cody und Luna vor seinem Bau. „Morgen ist es soweit...“ seufzte Oak als er den Blick über das fast voll versammelte Rudel schweifen lies. Nur wenige hatten es für nötig gehalten noch auf Patrouillen zu gehen. Ohne zu antworten blickten die zwei Hunde aus der Höhle zum Horizont hinaus. In der Ferne war immer wieder das Krachen von fallenden Bäumen zu hören. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben das wir das tun werden, seit… seit Generationen leben wir hier schon. Und jetzt auf einmal wird unsere Heimat vor unseren Augen zerstört...“ erzählte er weiter. „Und wir können noch nicht einmal etwas dagegen tun.“ Cody löste seinen Blick schließlich wieder vom Himmel, über seinen Augen lag unverkennbar Angst. „Ich habe Angst vor dem was in der Zukunft liegt, was ist wenn wir es gar nicht bis zu diesem Wald schaffen?“ hob er mit leiser Stimme an. „Das werden wir, wir haben den Ort von dem ihr sprecht in Visionen gesehen. Und die Botschaft die wir gesehen haben als ihr das erste mal mit Pine gesprochen habt? Das war doch kein Zufall, oder? Das war ein Zeichen.“ Oak gab sich Mühe zuversichtlich zu klingen. „Ich schätze da hast du nicht unrecht.“ seufzte Luna die ihren Blick jetzt auch von dem Punkt aus der Ferne gelöst hatte.

„Reed! Ich habe gesagt du sollst im Bau bleiben, bis es deinen Beinen wieder gut geht!“ rief Russet, die gerade mit einem Bündel Kräuter in ihrem Maul zu ihrem Bau eilte. „Wie geht es Reed mittlerweile eigentlich?“ fragte Luna, als sie der schwarzen Wölfin mit ihrem Blick folgte. „Ich habe noch nicht nach ihm gesehen.“ stellte Oak, überrascht fest. Hastig verabschiedete er sich von den Hunden und eilte zu Russets Bau. Vor dem Eingang des Baues angekommen hörte er Reed schon von drinnen: „Aber mir geht es gut! Ich kann wieder laufen!“ Vorsichtig schob sich Oak in den Bau, um nach seinem Oak zu sehen. „Was ist den hier los?“ fragte er während er Russet anlächelte. Sie seufzte als sie zu Reed hinüber sah. „Die ganze Zeit möchte er wieder raus aus dem Bau gehen, um zu trainieren...“ „Weil ich wieder normal laufen kann! Ich brauche keine Kräuter mehr! Während ich hier im Bau festsitze und mich langweile macht Shrew gerade seine letzte Prüfung!“ ergänzte der Grünling schnippisch. „Russet hat recht, Reed! Bis wir aufbrechen müssen deine Beine wieder vollkommen in Ordnung sein!“ Ein niedergeschlagener Seufzer war alles was er als Antwort heraus brachte. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Russet?“ fragte Oak wieder an die schwarze Wölfin gewandt. Sie blickte zu einem Stapel von kleinen, in Blättern eingewickelten, Kräutern. „Ich muss nur noch ein bisschen Thymian sammeln, dann habe ich von allen Kräutern genug für die Reise… Dafür brauche ich keine Hilfe, danke.“ sagte sie etwas leiser. Mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken an Russet verließ Oak den Bau wieder und setzte sich wieder zu Cody und Luna vor seinen Bau. Hawk kam mit Shrew, dessen Brust Stolz geschwellt, an seiner Seite wieder auf die gerade Lichtung spaziert. _Reed sollte auch an seiner Seite sein._ Dachte Oak als er auf den jungen Wolf sah, der gerade seine letzte Prüfung bestanden hatte. Schnell versammelten sich viele Wölfe um Shrew zu gratulieren. Oaks Blick viel wieder auf Russets Bau, aus dem Reed mit traurigen Augen in die Menge blickte.

Die rote Abendsonne fiel ins Lager und die meisten Wölfe hatten sich in ihre Baue zurück gezogen. Auch Oak saß mit Beech an seiner Seite in seinem Bau, mit besorgten Augen sah die Wölfin hinaus. „Die letzte Nacht in unserem Zuhause...“ murmelte sie leise. Oak sah seiner Gefährtin tief in die Augen und konnte die Sorge sehen die sie alle teilten. „Ich habe Angst.“ brachte sie schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Schweigens heraus. „Was ist wenn wir es nicht schaffen? Oder wenn diese Hunde uns nicht leiten könne?“ Jetzt konnte er auch Misstrauen in den Augen der Wölfin erkennen. „Das werden wir, Pine hatte Visionen von dem Wald, zusammen mit Cody und Luna wird sie uns leiten können.“ Oak versuchte den Mut in Beech wieder zu wecken. „Und ich bin mir sicher das es alle schaffen werden! Wenn sich jemand verletzt haben wir Russet und für alles andere haben wir unser Rudel!“ Zumindest der Funken des Misstrauens war wieder verflogen. „Und was ist mir Reed? Denkst du das auch er es schaffen wird?“ Oaks Magen verkrampfte sich als er an die Verletzung seines Sohnes dachte. _Er kann laufen! Er wird es schaffen, er muss es schaffen!_ redete er sich ein.

Lange wälzte sich Oak in seinem Bau hin und her, bevor er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich nicht in seinem Bau wieder, als er sich umblickte sah er einen Wald den er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Trotz der warmen Sonne die am wolkenlosen Himmel stand, zerzauste eine kühle Windböe Oaks braunes Fell. _Träume ich, oder ist das wieder eine Vision?_ Als er wieder zur Seite sah, stand auf einmal ein anderer Wolf neben ihm. Mit einer Kopfgeste bedeutet der dürre Wolf, mit einem verfilzten grauen Fell unter dem die Rippen bereits durchschienen, ihm zu folgen. Seine leuchtend blauen Augen schienen so als würden sie eine Spur hinterlassen. Nach kurzem Zögern überwand sich Oak schließlich dem Wolf zu folgen. Er führte ihn durch den grünen, hell erleuchteten Wald und vorbei an in der Sonne schimmernden Bächen. Auch eine Gruppe Rehe kreuzte ihren Weg, doch der unbekannte Wolf lief unbeirrt weiter. „Wo führst du mich hin?“ reif Oak hinter dem Wolf her. Ohne zu antworten blieb er am Rande einer Lichtung stehen und nickte nach vorne. Schnell eilte Oak an seine Seite. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er vor sich ein Lager sah das fast so aussah wie ihr jetziges. Wölfe verließen und kamen auf die Lichtung und immer wieder überstürzte Oak das Gefühl er hätte diese Wölfe bereits gesehen. Sein machte einen Satz er dann plötzlich einen der Wölfe erkannte, das braun graue Fell und die glänzten braunen Augen. „ _Reed!“_ rief er über die Lichtung, doch niemand bemerkte ihn. Ohne den Blick von der Lichtung abzuwenden krächzte der magere Wolf neben ihm auf einmal: „Das seid ihr… euer neues _Zuhause_!“ Als er die Worte fertig ausgesprochen hatte, blies wieder eine Windböe durch den Wald. Doch dieses mal wurde der Wald und alle seine Bewohner mitgerissen, wie der Sand am Ufer des Flusses, von den Wellen. Schwärze hatte Oak wieder verschluckt und er hatte das Gefühl in einen nie endenden Abgrund zustürzen. Fest verschloss er seine Augen. _Das ist nur ein Traum!_ Redete er sich immer wieder ein. Und als er seine Augen wieder aufschlug lag er wieder in seinem Bau, mit Beech an seiner Seite.

Die letzten Mondstrahlen fielen in die Höhle und die Baue. Doch als Oak auf die Lichtung trat, konnte er die Morgendämmerung bereits spüren. Doch als die Erinnerung, daran was heute passieren sollte, wieder in sein Gedächtnis kam verkrampfte sich Oaks Magen. Seit Generationen lebte ihr Rudel nun schon in dieser Höhle und nun? Nun mussten sie es, ohne es verteidigen zu können, fliehen. Allmählich erwachte das Lager um Oak herum zu Leben, doch es war ungewöhnlich still. Normalerweise herrschte um diese Zeit reges Treiben, meist war es Oaks Aufgabe gewesen die Jagdgruppen einzuteilen und welche Grünlinge mitkommen durften. Doch am heutigen Morgen saßen die meisten Wölfe nur vor ihren Bauen und blickten mit gespitzten Ohren zu Pines Bau. Bis auf Russet die mit Reeds Hilfe, die Kräuterbündel aus ihrem Bau zu einem ordentlichen Haufen in der Mitte der Höhle stapelte. Ein wenig beruhigte sich Oak wieder als er sah das sein Sohn genauso aufgeregt wie sonst auch neben Russet durch die Höhle tappte. Zögernd kamen auch Cody und Luna aus ihrem Bau gekrochen, doch die wenigsten Wölfe beachteten die Hunde, weil sie auf den Bau der Seherin achteten. Hastig versammelte sich das Rudel, dann, als Pine letztendlich in die Mitte der Höhle trat.

Eine Stille kehrte ein, kaum wagte Oak zu atmen, er blickte zu seiner Anführerin auf. Sie holte tief und blickte zu Russet hinüber. „Sind alle Vorbereitungen getroffen die ich angeordnet hatte?“ hob sie schließlich an. Alle Wölfe denen Pine Aufgaben erteilt hatte, berichteten nach einander. Russet teilte mit das alle nötigen Heilkräuter für die Reise vollzählig waren, Cinder sprach als nächstes. Er berichtete das alle Wölfe bereits waren sich und das Rudel zu verteidigen. Sie seufzte noch einmal und ließ ihren Blick über ihr Rudel schweifen. Alle Angst die die Wölfe teilten schien sich in ihren gelben Augen gesammelt zu haben. „Also werden wir jetzt wirklich aufbrechen?“ tuschelte Sage, eine junge Wölfin hinter Oak. Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen als Pine auf sie antwortet: „Ja, das werden wir. Auch mir fällt dieser Schritt schwer, aber...“ sie senkte den Blick weg von ihrem Rudel auf ihre Pfoten. „uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Die Menschen sind auf unserer Seite des Flusses angekommen, in wenigen Tagen werden wir _hier_ keine Beute mehr finden.“ Sie hob ihren Blick wieder und sah Cody und Luna an. „Jetzt, wo diese Hunde bei uns Leben, haben wir ein Chance… darauf das sie uns zu unserem neuen Zuhause führen. Damit wir _alle_ wieder in Frieden leben können.“ Still blickten die Wölfe zu Cody und Luna und musterten sie ausführlich. Doch nach wenigen Herzschlägen stimmte die Menge, ihrer Anführerin, stumm zu.


	6. Chapter 6

Ein letztes mal wartete Oak durch den Fluss, der immer die Grenze ihres Territoriums dargestellt hatte. Nach Pines Ansprache hatten sie das Lager schnell verlassen. Oak war der letzte der sich von seinem jetzt ehemaligen Zuhause losgerissen hatte. Pine hatte zusammen mit den beiden Hunden die Führung übernommen. Sie durchquerten den Abschnitt des Waldes, auf dem Oak zusammen mit Hawk als Grünling damals seine Prüfung abgeschlossen hatte, roch mittlerweile so nach den stinkenden Abgasen der Menschen, das Oak ihn fast nicht wieder erkannte. Schweigend, mit schweren Schritten folgte Oak dem Rudel, was nun in Richtung des Menschen-Lagers am Rande des Waldes abgebogen war. „Pff! Als ob ich die Nacht hinter einem _Menschen-_ Bau verbringe!“ murmelte Sage die zusammen mit Lime vor Oak lief. „Wahrscheinlich wollen diese Hunde doch wieder zurück zu ihren Menschen!“ spottete Lime. Wut durchströmte Oaks Pelz. _Wollen sie nicht verstehen wie wichtig sie sind? Oder ignorieren sie es einfach?_ Dann musste Oak wieder an seinen Traum denken und an den dürren grauen Wolf mit den leuchtend blauen Augen. _Wir werden diesen Wald finden, alles wird gut! Oder?_

Am Horizont konnte er die aus rotem Stein gebauten Baue des Menschen-Lagers erkennen, die in der nachmittäglichen Sonne zu leuchten schienen. Der Gestank der riesigen Ungetüme hatte sich allmählich wieder gelegt und den Wölfen stieg der Geruch der Menschen in die Nase. „Und wo sollen wir die Nacht verbringen?“ hörte Oak, Pine die neben ihm stand, an Cody gewandt flüstern. Der goldene Hunde sah Luna mit fragenden Augen an, die kleine graue Hündin erwiderte den Blick und nickte kurz. „Wir kennen einen Platz, nicht weit von hier, wo wir _zumindest_ im trockenen sind.“ Pine nickte zustimmend und überließ dem Hund dann mit einem Kopf nicken die Führung. Als das Rudel Cody folgte, verwandelte sich der sonst weiche Waldboden auf einmal, in einen harten steinigen Boden. Auch die Blumen und Büsche um sie herum wuchsen nur noch spärlich zwischen dem Kies. Abrupt blieben die Wölfe stehen als ein lautes Krachen die Luft zu teilen schien. Oak kletterte auf einen der vielen Haufen aus Steinen und Erde die auf dem Platz aufgeschüttet waren. Er konnte eine der Maschinen aus dem Wald erkennen, die gerade noch mehr Steine auf einen der Haufen schüttete. Um das Ungetüm versammelt standen drei Menschen, mit merkwürdig orange leuchtendem Fell, die irgendetwas riefen. Als die Maschine jedoch wieder mit einem der Menschen davon brauste gingen die zwei anderen in einen kleinen, eckigen blauen Bau, der am Rande des Platzes stand. „Komm darunter! Oder willst du das sie uns entdecken?“ rief Hawk der am Fuße des Steinhügels stand und zu seinem Freund aufsah. Mit einem letzten prüfendem Blick kletterte Oak vorsichtig wieder herunter. Als sie weiter liefen und den merkwürdigen Platz verließen, schloss er wieder zu Luna auf die schweigend neben Cody hertrottete. _Endlich wieder Grass unter den Pfoten!_ _d_ achte Oak als sie unter einer Menschenbrücke an einen schmalen Fluss gekommen waren. „Was war das für ein Platz?“ fragte er die kleine graue Hündin. „Ich nehme an sie bauen wieder einen ihrer Baue, deshalb dringen sie auch in euren Wald ein. Hier geht ihnen der Platz aus.“ erklärte sie. Ohne zu antworten nickte Oak nur kurz und ging, den Blick stur nach vorn gerichtet, weiter. „Wie weit ist es noch!?“ fragte Shrew von weiter hinten ungeduldig. „Nicht mehr weit, kannst du diese Wiese da vorn sehen?“ fragte Cody mit freundlichen Augen den jungen Wolf. Er nickte eifrig. „Da können wir für die Nacht bleiben.“ erklärte er weiter. „Und _was_ sollen wir essen?“ fragte Sage die mit jedem Schritt ungeduldiger zu werden schien. „Die Menschen lassen dort immer etwas essbares zurück.“ erklärte Cody, so ruhig er konnte. „Also sollen wir Abfall fressen!?“ hackte Lime nach. Luna seufzte und knurrte dann an die alte Wölfin: „Entweder das, oder ihr _verhungert_!“ Nachdem die Hündin fertig gesprochen hatte, kehrte die Stille wieder und Cody und Luna führten die Wölfe weiter.

Regen war aufgezogen als sich Oak mit den anderen Wölfen am Rande des Flusses unter einer weiteren Brücke niedergelassen hatte. Luna war mit Cody an ihrer Seite losgezogen um etwas zu essen für die Wölfe zu finden, während diese sich nach dem anstrengenden Marsch durch das Menschen-Lager erholten. Reed hatte sich an Beechs Seite gelegt. „Meine Pfoten tun so weh! Ich kann keinen Schritt mehr laufen.“ beklagte er sich. Oak konnte eine kleine Wunde an der Pfote seines Sohnes Sohnes erkennen. Er wandte sich an Russet die am Ufer des Flusses auf die Wasseroberfläche starrte. Der schwarze Pelz der Wölfin verschmolz fast mit der Wand in dem fahlen Licht unter der Brücke. „Russet, Reed hat eine kleine Wunde an der Pfote, hast du ein Kraut was dagegen helfen könnte?“ Sie stemmte sich auf die Pfoten und ging zu ihren Kräutervorräten die sie ordentlich an der Wand gestapelt hatte. Schnell zog sie eines der vielen Bündel aus dem Stapel. „Goldrute. Wickel das um die Wunde und morgen sollte es wieder gehen.“ verkündete sie mit einer ungewöhnlich leeren Stimme. Oak nahm das Kräuterbündel zwischen seine Zähne und nickte der Wölfin freundlich zu und schlenderte dann wieder zu Reed und seiner Gefährtin. Er ließ das Bündel vor Beechs Pfoten fallen und sagte: „Hier, wir müssen das um seine Pfote wickeln dann sollte es morgen wieder gehen.“ Reeds Nase zuckte aufmerksam. „Goldrute, oder?“ quiekte er. „Richtig, woher wusstest du das?“ fragte Oak, erstaunt darüber wie der junge Wolf die Pflanze erkannt hatte ohne sie zu sehen. „Das hab ich bei Russet gelernt als ich bei ihr im Bau bleiben musste.“ erklärte er ruhig. „Vielleicht trittst du mal in ihre Pfotenstapfen.“ schlug Beech vor, während Oak seine Pfote versorgte.

Der Regen strömte als Cody und Luna, wieder zurückkehrten. Gemeinsam zogen sie, etwas was so aussah als wäre es ein riesiges, zusammengerolltes… _Spinnennetz._ An der Öffnung war es mit einer Art Ranke zusammengebunden. Luna zog daran und das Netz öffnete sich, hinaus purzelte der Müll den die Menschen zurück gelassen hatten. Oak erkannte nichts in dem stinkenden Haufen, was _ein Wolf_ fressen können sollte. Anhand der Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen Wölfe schien es ihnen ähnlich zu gehen. Unbeirrt der Blicke der Wölfe zogen Cody und Luna zielsicher zwei _Dinge_ aus dem Haufen. Cody winkte sie mit seinem Schwanz zu sich und sagte nachdem er einen Bissen runter geschlungen hatte: „Jetzt kommt schon, es ist nicht perfekt, aber wenigstens lässt es sich essen.“ Widerwillig nahm Oak ein Stück was Cody ihm zu geschoben hatte. _Er hat recht, besser als zu hungern._ Offensichtlich erstaunt darüber das Oak sich nicht direkt übergab, schnüffelten auch andere Wölfe am Haufen. Wenig später hatte fast jeder Wolf zumindest etwas gefressen. Außer Lime sie hatte gesagt: „ICH werde ganz bestimmt keinen Menschenabfall fressen, eher verhungere ich!“ Oak hatte auf sie nur mit einem Augenrollen geantwortet. Jetzt lag er in einem der wenigen Flecken unter der Brücke die vom dumpfen Mondlicht erhellt wurden. Auf dem Wasser konnte er die Spiegelung des Mondes erkennen. _Wie weit ist es wohl bis zu diesem Wald?_ fragte er sich, während er zu den schlafenden Wölfen blickte.

Ein Husten von einem der Wölfe durchbrach die Stille der Nacht, schnell richtet Oak seinen Ohren um zu hören wer hustete. Ein weiteres mal übertönte das unheilvolle Geräusch das Plätschern des Wassers, doch dieses mal konnte Oak hören von wem es kam. _Pine!_ Schnell eilte er an die Seite der Seherin. Sie öffnete ihre über denen ein blasser Schimmer lag. Auch andere Wölfe waren aufgewacht und blickten mit neugierigen, in der Dunkelheit leuchtenden Augen zu ihrer Anführerin. Auch Russet war wach geworden und kam herbei geeilt. Ohne das einer der Wölfe etwas sagen konnte fing die schwarze Wölfin Pine zu untersuchen. „Ist es schlimm?“ fragte Oak der nervös auf seinen Pfoten hin und her trat. „Ein bisschen Schlüsselblume sollte genügen.“ stellte die Wölfin mit einer Erleichterung fest. „Mir geht es gut!“ betonte Pine. Mit einem Seufzer drehte Oak wieder um und legte sich Beechs Seite. Als er seine Augen schloss umhüllte ihn gleich, die kühle Stille des Schlafes.

Oak erwachte wieder aus seinen wirren, unverständlichen Träumen, als er eine Pfote an seiner Flanke spürte. Die Sonne schien bereits unter die Brücke, der Regen des gestrigen Tages hatte aufgehört und nur noch seine Pfützen waren zurück geblieben. Verschlafen richtete sich Oak auf, Hawk der ihn geweckt hatte war der einzige Wolf der noch mit Oak unter der Brücke war. „Wir wollen aufbrachen.“ verkündete er als er bereits die Böschung neben dem Fluss hinauf zu den anderen sprang. Entschlossen hatte sich das Rudel hinter Cody, Luna und Pine versammelt. Als auch Oak zu ihnen stieß, setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Immer im Schutz des Schattens der Böschung neben dem Fluss marschierten sie durch das Lager der Menschen. Auf den Brücken die gelegentlich über sie führten brausten unzählbar viele, der Ungetüme aus dem Wald vorbei, jedoch waren diese hier kleiner und blieben auf ihren Wegen. „Verlassen wir diesen Ort jetzt bald?“ fragte Cinder der neben Oak her lief. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern!“ versicherte Cody von der Spitze der Patrouille. „Wir müssen noch jemanden finden.“ ergänzte er leiser. „Na toll, also wissen unsere ach so _schlauen_ Hunde doch _nicht_ den Weg!“ bellte Lime verächtlich hinter Oak. Luna ließ sich zu ihr zurückfallen und lief weiter neben ihr. Sie erhob die Stimme: „Wenn du _unbedingt_ willst das wir euch hier allein lassen, gerne! _Wir_ brauchen euch nicht, aber bin mir ziemlich sicher das _ihr uns_ braucht!“ Die Hündin sah zu Lime auf die allerdings bis auf ein leises Knurren nicht geantwortet hatte. Luna sprach weiter: „Ohne unsere Hilfe würdet ihr wahrscheinlich immer noch in euren Wald sitzen, oder wenn ihr gegangen wärt, dann wärt ihr wahrscheinlich schon _tot_!“ Als sie fertig gesprochen hatte, kehrte eine unangenehme Stille ein. Oaks Gedanken flossen durch seinen Kopf wie der Fluss neben ihnen über den steinigen Boden. _Hätten wir es wirklich nicht geschafft? Und selbst wenn wir es ohne sie geschafft hätten, wohin hätten wir gehen sollen? Freiwillig hätte ich_ hier _keinen Schritt hineingesetzt._ In Gedanken versunken hätte Oak fast nicht gemerkt das sie den Schutz im Schatten des Flusses verließen. Hinter Cody, der voraus alte, kletterte Oak die vom Regen immer noch nasse Böschung hinauf. „Und wohin geht es jetzt?“ rief Cinder als alle auf der kleinen Wiese oberhalb der Senke angekommen waren. Cody nickte zu einen verlassen aussehenden Bau der Menschen, am Ende der Wiese. „Dorthin, ein Freund kann uns ab da den genauen und _schnellsten_ Weg zu dem Wald erklären.“ erklärte Luna für ihren Freund weiter. Hinter den zwei Hunden folgte das Rudel widerstrebend, auch Oak spürte das er sich dazu zwingen musste seine Pfoten zu dem von Efeu überwachsenen Gebäude zu lenken.


	7. Chapter 7

„Cody! Luna! Lange nicht gese-“ die Stimme die aus dem Menschen-Bau kam brach ab, als ein größerer Hund, mit schwarzem struppigen Fell das Wolfsrudel erblickte. „Wir haben Besuch dabei, Bruno.“ sagte Cody. Wie angewurzelt stand der Hund da und starrte die Wölfe aus großen braunen Augen an. „Wir brauchen deinen Rat.“ ergänzte Luna für ihn. Kommentarlos ging Cody in den Bau, während er den Wölfen mit dem Schwanz signalisierte ihm zu folgen. Einer nachdem anderen folgten die Wölfe dem goldenem Hund und versammelten sich im Inneren. An den brüchigen Wänden wuchs der Efeu bereits bis zur Decke und Oak konnte sich nicht vorstellen auch nur eine einzige Nacht hier zu verbringen. Als alle versammelt waren, löste Bruno seinen Blick wieder von der Wiese vor dem Bau und setzte sich zu Cody und Luna an den Rand des Baues. Die Nervosität des Hundes war unübersehbar. Langsam schlich sich Oak in Richtung der drei Hunde, sodass er hören konnte was sie sagten. Ungläubig schüttelte der schwarze Hund den Kopf als er antwortete: „Also lasst es mich nochmal zusammenfassen. Wegen _Träumen_ seid ihr in den Wald gerannt und habt euch diesem _Wolfsrudel_ angeschlossen, um sie zu einem neuen Zuhause zu führen.“ „Ja, so in etwa.“ entgegnete Cody mit einem Grinsen. „Ihr seid verrückt! Das sind kaltblütige _Killer_!“ hob er an. Luna unterbrach ihn, mit einem genervten Unterton antwortete sie: „Ja und? Das ist nicht das erste mal das wir in der Wildnis leben. Wir haben _bevor_ wir uns ihnen angeschlossen haben auch schon gejagt.“ Bruno blickte zu Boden, als er antwortete: „Ich fasse es nicht...“ Cody redete weiter: „Du musst ja nicht mitkommen, oder? Das einzige was wir wissen wollen ist ob du weißt wo damals diese Streuner hingehen wollten. Sie haben doch von einem großen Wald gesprochen zu dem sie ziehen wollten.“ „Ich weiß nur das was sie mir damals erzählt haben.“ hob er an. „Und das wäre?“ hakte Luna nach als Bruno nicht antwortete. Er blickte zu einem der Löcher in der Wand hinaus, in dem noch Überreste von etwas hingen das so aussah wie Eis. Der schwarze Hund seufzte noch einmal dann antwortete er: „Sie meinten sie seien dem Fluss gefolgt, bis zur Stadtgrenze. Dann wollten sie, immer noch am Fluss entlang, bis zu einem großem See.“ Er schloss die Augen und versuchte so wie es aussah, an die Worte der _Streuner_ zu erinnern. „Und wenn sie den See erreicht haben, wollten sie der _Sonne_ folgen.“ Nickend versuchte sich Cody die Worte zu merken, während sich Luna für die Hilfe bedankte. Danach wandte sich Oak wieder ab und setzte sich wieder zu den anderen Wölfen. Kaum hatte er sich neben Hawk, der erschöpft den Kopf auf seine Pfoten gelegt hatte, gesetzt. Hörte er wie ein erneuter Hustenanfall Pine schüttelte. Mit großen Augen sah er zu Russet hinüber die bereits an Pines Seite geeilt war, erneut nah sie eines der Kräuterbündel aus ihrem Reisevorrat und brachte Pine dazu sie zu schlucken. Mit rauer Stimme konnte er Pine antworten hören: „Ich brauche nicht so viele Kräuter, behalte die für die anderen.“ _Bitte lass das wahr sein!_ Huschte es durch Oaks Kopf. _Wenn sie… nicht mehr ist, wer soll uns dann leiten?_ _ **Ich**_ _ganz bestimmt nicht!_ Bei dem Gedanken das vielleicht er, nach Pines tot, das Rudel führen musste wurde Oak übel. _So weit wird es nicht kommen!_ Redete er sich selbst ein.

Nach einiger Zeit gingen Cody und Luna zu Pine, die immer noch am Rande des Raumes lag. „Wenn ihr bereit seid, könnten wir weiter ziehen.“ antworte Luna, mit einer zuversichtlichen Stimme. Sie hatten während der Pause noch einmal genau mit Bruno darüber geredet welche Route sie einschlagen müssten um am schnellsten das Menschen-Lager, oder die Stadt wie Bruno es nannte, zu verlassen. Mit trüben Augen stemmte sich Pine auf die Pfoten. „Also gut.“ Mit einem Nicken überließ sie den beiden Hunden wieder die Führung. Die Wölfe strömten bereits aus dem halb verfallenen Menschen Bau. Am Ausgang hielt Bruno Cody und Luna noch einmal auf. Oak konnte gerade so verstehen was er sagte. „Denkt daran, wenn ihr zurück kommen wollt, hier ist immer Platz für euch.“ „Wir werden uns daran erinnern, danke Bruno, aber ich denke Cody und Ich haben unseren Platz gefunden.“ antwortete Luna mit einem Hauch der Reue in ihrer Stimme. Mit einem letzten Nicken zur Verabschiedung, folgten dann auch die zwei Hunde dem Rest des Rudels. Bruno sah ihnen mit einem finsteren Blick nach während Cody wieder einmal die Führung übernahm.

Langsamer als sonst schlichen sie hinter den Bauen der Menschen. Immer wieder mussten sie sich in kleineren Gräbern verstecken, um nicht von Menschen gesehen zu werden, oder von ihren Ungetümen zerquetscht zu werden. Oak fiel auf das sich Russet immer wieder nervös in den spärlich auftauchenden Grünflächen umsah. Schnell schloss er zu der schwarzen Wölfin auf. „Was suchst du immer in den Büschen?“ schoss Oak direkt los. Russet blieb stehen und legte die Kräuterbündel die sie im Maul trug vor ihre Pfoten und auch Reed der neben ihr lief und ebenfalls Kräuter trug hielt an. „Die Schlüsselblume geht langsam zu neige.“ Sie blickte mit großen Augen zu Pine, die an der Spitze der Gruppe lief. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das wir so viel verbrauchen würden.“ Oak legte den Kopf schief und versuchte sich an seine Grünlings-Zeit zu erinnern in der er die Kräuter gelernt hatte, doch es wollte ihm partout nicht einfallen wie das Kraut aussah. Weshalb er an Russet gewandt fragte: „Wie sieht die Schlüsselblume gleich noch aus?“ Reed quiekte belustigt. „Das ist eine kleine Blume mit kleinen gelben Blüten.“ Zielstrebig zog einen Stängel des Krautes aus einem der Kräuterbündel die er vor sich gelegt hatte und legte ihn behutsam vor die Pfoten seines Vaters. „ _Das_ ist eine Schlüsselblume.“ verkündete er stolz. „Ich werde die Augen aufhalten.“ Russet nickte dankbar als sie die Kräuterbündel wieder aufgehoben hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten schlossen Reed, Russet und Oak wieder zum Rudel auf und zogen weiter durch die verwinkelten Wege des Menschen-Lagers. Die Sonne war bereits halb am Horizont versunken als die Wölfe eine Lichtung am Rande des Menschen-Lagers erreicht hatten, wo sie ein Nachtlager auf bauen konnten. Dunkel schimmernd konnte Oak die Reflexionen der Lichter aus den Bauen der Menschen auf dem Fluss erkennen, der sich neben ihnen offenbart hatte.

Nachdem Cody und Luna wieder etwas zu fressen beschafft hatten, umhüllte tiefer Schlaf Oak. Auch in seinem Traum war es Nacht und er fand sich am Ufer des gleichen Flusses wieder, wie der an dem er eingeschlafen war. _Ist das wieder eine Vision?_ Fragte er sich. Doch seine Gedanken wurden schlagartig beendet als eine starke Windböe ihn fast von seinen Pfoten schlug. Die Wellen peitschten ans Ufer und wurden immer großer. Es dauerte nicht lang bis sie Oaks Pelz immer wieder unter sich begruben, doch egal wie stark der Wolf sich anstrengte das Wasser füllte immer seinen Ohren und sein Maul. Er fühlte wie seine Pfoten den Halt auf dem schleimigen Ufer des Flusses verloren und er von einer Welle mitgerissen wurde. Verzweifelt strampelte er mit den Pfoten um sich über Wasser zu halten, doch die Wellen verschluckten ihn immer wieder. Verzweifelt schrie er nach Hilfe soweit er erneut die Oberfläche erreichte, doch bis auf das monströse Donnern des Flusses schien die Welt still zu sein. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn nach mehreren Versuchen erneut das Ufer zu erreichen und Oak wurde von jeder Welle herum geschleudert. Vor sich sah er einen Baumstamm schwimmen, geradewegs wurde er auf diesen zugeschwemmt. Hoffnung quoll in ihm auf, mit seinen Pfoten konnte er bereits die raue, vom Wasser glitschige Rinde spüren. Doch bevor er sich auf das Holzstück hieven konnte, trieb eine weitere Windböe es davon und Oak wurde von einer neuen Welle nach unten gezogen. Das letzte was er spürte, war der dumpfe Aufprall am Grund des Flusses. Danach wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Erleichterung durchströmte seinen Pelz, als Oak wieder die Augen öffnete und er an der gleichen Stelle lag, an der er eingeschlafen war. Sein Herz raste als er sich wieder aufrichtete und auf den jetzt ruhig fließenden Fluss sah. _Was hat das zu bedeuten,_ fragte er sich, während auch die anderen Wölfe um ihn herum langsam wieder aufwachten. Leise fiel sein Blick auf Pine, die im Schlaf unruhig zuckte. Vorsichtig stieß er ihr seine Pfote in die Flanke um sie zu wecken, langsam öffnete sie ihre immer noch trüben Augen. Schnell richtete sie sich wieder auf, als sie bemerkte das ihr Rudel sie aufmerksam ansah. Mit rauer Stimme fragte sie Oak: „Sind wir bereit weiterzuziehen?“ Ihr Stellvertreter nickte. Cody hatte ihr den Weg geschildert den sie ab sofort gehen mussten, sodass die Seherin wieder ihr Rudel anführen konnte. Als alle bereit waren, folgten sie Pine wie es Cody beschrieben hatte den Fluss entlang. Die Erleichterung endlich von den Menschen fort zu kommen, war fast schon spürbar. Die Sonne spiegelte sich auf dem ruhigen Wasser, während eine leichte Brise über die Felle der Wölfe strich. Doch Oak konnte das schöne Wetter nicht genießen, immer wenn er auf die Wasseroberfläche blickte, kamen die Bilder aus seinem Traum wieder zurück in seinen Kopf. Und er spürte wieder wie die Wellen ihn verschluckt hatten. _Das war kein einfacher Traum, das war wieder eine Vision! Aber was hat sie zu bedeuten?_ In seinen Gedanken versunken lief Oak fast gegen Pine, die vor ihm gelaufen war, aber auf einmal stehen blieb. Sie hustete schwer. Als Russet an ihre Seite gelaufen kam, knurrte sie kurz. „Verschwende deine Kräuter nicht an mir!“ forderte sie die Wölfin auf. „Aber du brauchst sie Pine!“ antwortete Russet mit Sorge in ihrer Stimme. „Ich bin alt! Ich habe schon viel erlebt, da werde ich diesen Husten auch so überstehen!“ Russet wollte antworten, doch bei dem Blick den Pine ihr zuwarf verstummte sie wieder.

Die Sonne hatte den höchsten Punkt erreicht als Pine eine Pause anordnete. An einem schattigen Hang sammelten sich die Wölfe, unter den Bäumen. Pine hatte Oak an ihre Seite gerufen und sich etwas abseits der Blicke des Rudels gesetzt. „Wo rüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?“ fragte Oak um die Stille, die eingekehrt war, zu brechen. Pine blickte mit ihren trüben gelben Augen auf die Spiegelung der Sonne auf dem Wasser. „Ich weiß dass… meine Zeit bald kommen wird, Oak.“ sprach sie direkt. „Aber,…“ hob Oak an, doch die Seherin unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe keine Angst davor...“ sie wand ihren Kopf ab und blickte Oak direkt an. „Ich weiß das ein würdiger Nachfolger, meinen Platz einnehmen wird.“ „Aber das kann ich nicht! Ich bin kein _Seher_ ich kann kein ganzes Rudel leiten.“ antwortet Oak, während Angst in ihm aufblühte. „Natürlich kannst du das Oak, _du_ hast die Hunde zu uns geführt, _du_ hast dafür gesorgt das wir hier stehen wo wir gerade sind. Und auch du hattest Visionen. Denkst du ich habe einfach den erst besten Wolf zu meinem Nachfolger erklärt? Nein! Die Sterne haben mir dich als Stellvertreter gezeigt, seitdem _ich_ dieses Rudel leite.“ Sprachlos sah Oak sie an. „Ich möchte einfach nur nicht das du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Das Leben kann nicht weitergehen… ohne den Tod.“ Pine legte ihren Blick wieder auf den Fluss, an dessen Ufer die jungen Wölfe vergnügt spielten. „Du wirst wenn deine Zeit kommt ein großartiger Anführer.“ Stolz und Angst wuchsen gleichermaßen in Oak.

In seinen Gedanken versunken, hatte Oak nicht bemerkt das sich Pine bereits wieder auf ihre Pfoten erhoben hatte und wieder zu den anderen Wölfen ging. „Wir ziehen weiter!“ ordnete sie an und die Wölfe versammelten sich wieder. Es machte Oak glücklich als er sah, das sich mittlerweile auch Cody und Luna zu integrieren schienen. „Bald dürfte es mal wieder regnen.“ stellte Hawk fest, der neben Oak lief. In der Zeit in der sie am Ufer Pause gemacht hatten, hatte sich das Wetter verändert, jetzt wehte ein steiferer Wind und dicke graue Wolken waren aufgezogen. „So lange wir ein Nachtlager finden, wird alles gut gehen.“ antwortete Oak. _War das mit meinem Traum gemeint,_ fragte er sich als er wieder auf den Fluss blickte. Schnell schüttelte er die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. „Über was hat Pine mit dir gerade eben gesprochen?“ lenkte Hawk das Thema um. Oak spürte wie seine Pfoten begangen zu zittern als er an das Gespräch zurück dachte und er hatte fast das Gefühl das er zusammenbrechen würde. _Ich kann ihm_ _ **das**_ _nicht erzählen,_ dachte er. „Wir haben nur die Pläne besprochen wie wir weitermachen wollen und was wir machen sollen wenn wir angekommen sind.“ log er schnell, in der Hoffnung Hawk würde ihm glauben. Zu Oaks Erleichterung nickte Hawk kurz und lief dann weiter.

Der Regen prasselte auf die Baumwipfel unter denen das Rudel Schutz gesucht hatte. „Endlich wieder etwas vernünftiges zu fressen!“ jauchzte Sage die etwas entfernt von Oak unter einem der Bäume lag. Ihr braunes Fell war von der Jagt völlig durchnässt, da die Jäger einer kleinen Gruppe Rehe durch fast den kompletten kleinen Wald folgen mussten. „Habt ihr gar keinen Hunger?“ fragte Shrew der neben Cody und Luna saß. Luna antwortete zögerlich: „Na ja wir haben unser Essen noch nie _selbst_ gejagt.“ „Ihr müsst nur mal probieren, danach wollt ihr nie wieder etwas anderes fressen glaubt mir!“ antwortet der junge Wolf. Zaghaft nahm Cody einen Bissen. „Und?“ fragte Shrew der auf die Emotionen des goldene Hundes achtete. „Du hattest recht!“ antwortete Cody während er direkt einen zweiten Bissen herunterschlang. „Gleich ist nichts mehr über!“ mischte Reed sich ein, der zu ihnen gestoßen kam. „Jetzt probier schon, Luna.“ stiftet Cody seine Freundin an. Nachdem auch die kleine graue Hündin sich überwunden hatte aßen die vier gemeinsam und überlegten wann sie wohl den Wald erreichen werden und wie es dort wohl werden wird. Mit einem liebevollem Blick sah Beech, die nun auch zu Oak gestoßen war, zu ihren Sohn hinüber. Ein Grinsen konnten sie dabei nicht unterdrücken.


	8. Chapter 8

Die letzten Regentropfen die von den tief hängenden Ästen der Bäume, auf Oaks Schnauze tropften weckten den braunen Wolf. Auf der Lichtung hatten sich die meisten Wölfe bereits versammelt und warteten darauf das Pine das Kommando gab weiter zu ziehen. Mit einem wachsenden Gefühl der Angst blickte sich Oak um. Er beruhigte sich wieder als er die Wölfe hinter einem Busch hervorkommen sah. Das erste mal realisierte er wie abgemagert sie wirkte, unter ihren dunkeln Pelz zeichneten sich bereits ihre Rippen ab und auch das Fell an sich wirkte immer verfilzter. Nur am Rande hörte Oak was Pine zu sagen hatte. _Heute sollen wir bis zum See kommen,_ war der Part den er verstanden hatte. Den anderen hinterher, folgte er zurück ans Ufer des Flusses dem sie immer noch folgen sollten. Das Ufer war von den Regenfällen nass gespült und man musste aufpassen wo man seine Pfoten hinsetzte um nicht geradewegs in das Wasser gespült zu werden. Über die Wölfe war eine merkwürdige Stille eingekehrt, auch während der wenigen Pausen ging es ruhig zu. _Als würde man es spüren das etwas nicht richtig ist,_ dachte Oak während er über das Rudel blickte. _Wissen sie das etwas mit Pine nicht stimmt?_

Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt bereits überschritten und es hatte erneut angefangen zu regnen. „Wie weit ist es denn noch zu diesem See?“ fragte Cinder der Mühe hatte sich über dem Lärm des Regens Gehör zu verschaffen. Das Fell aller Wölfe und Hunde, war völlig durchnässt und die Pfoten schmerzten vom langen Marsch. „Weit kann es nicht mehr sein!“ antwortete Pine, die mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach vorne blickte. Cinder seufzte so laut das auch Oak, der etwas hinter dem stämmigen Wolf mit dem langen grauen und vom Regen durchnässten, Fell. Doch ohne weiteres Wiedersprechen folgte das Rudel weiter.

„Da vorne!“ rief Cody freudig als sie um eine Kurve des Flusses gebogen waren. Und auch Oak hatte jetzt Sicht auf den See der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. „Größer als gedacht...“ merkte Hawk an. „Seht mal, dort können wir bestimmt diese Nacht verbringen.“ sagte Luna, die zu einem Felsen nickte der über eine Senke ragte. Pine nickte anerkennend und führte ihr Rudel anschließend in die Senke. Erschöpft setzte sich Oak in den Schutz unter dem Felsen und blickte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

„Endlich hat es aufgehört zu regnen!“ sagte Shrew, der freudig unter dem schützenden Felsen hervor kam. „Es sieht tatsächlich aus als würde es trocken bleiben.“ merkte Cinder an, der in den klaren Morgenhimmel blickte. „Wir sollten noch etwas jagen bevor wir weiter ziehen.“ wand Pine ein, die gerade erwacht war. „Wir kommen mit!“ erwiderten Reed und Shrew direkt, nachdem sie sich kurz zugenickt hatten. Auch Hawk bot seine Hilfe an, woraufhin auch Oak zustimmte. „Also, worauf warten wir noch?“ rief Pine, die bereits loszog. Schnell holte Oak zu ihr auf. „Du bist wirklich in der Verfassung dazu?“ fragte er so leise das nur sie es hören konnte. „Natürlich bin ich das!“ antwortete sie trocken. Doch Oak konnte ihre trüben Augen und ihren Mageren Körper nicht übersehen. Allerdings führte sie die Jagdgruppe zielstrebig weiter. „Wo sollen wir überhaupt etwas finden?“ fragte Reed entmutigt, während er sich auf den Wiesen um sich herum umsah. „Dort hinten ist ein kleines Waldstück, vielleicht finden wir dort etwas.“ meinte Hawk, während er zu einer Ansammlung von Bäumen, auf der anderen Seite eines Flusses nickte. „Wie sollen wir den über den Fluss kommen? Er sieht zu tief aus und die Strömung scheint sehr stark zu sein. Schwimmen wäre zu gefährlich.“ bedachte Oak, der ans Ufer des Flusses vor gelaufen war. Der steile Abhang an dem er stand, war mindestens zweimal so tief wie ein ausgestreckter Wolf. Und aus dem schäumenden Wasser stachen spitze Felsen heraus. _Wenn jemand hier reinfällt…,_ dachte Oak und bei dem Gedanken musste er wieder an seinen Traum denken. An das Gefühl, als er unter die Wasseroberfläche gesogen wurde. _Vielleicht hat dieser Fluss irgendetwas damit zu tun._ „ _Hier_ kommen wir nicht rüber.“ stimmte Hawk, Oaks Gedanken zu. „Vielleicht weiter Flussaufwärts.“ ergänzte Shrew, der bereits weiter lief. Oak wusste nicht warum, aber er musste sich zwingen dem jungen grauen Wolf zu folgen.

Pfützen säumten den Weg den sie weiter Flussaufwärts liefen und Oak musste sich mit den Krallen in die Erde bohren, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. „Dort vorne stehen Bäume, vielleicht liegt dort einer so, das wir ihn als Brücke benutzen können.“ rief Reed der an der Spitze der Gruppe lief. Schnell eilte er voraus, dicht gefolgt von Shrew. „Hier geht es wirklich rüber!“ verkündete Shrew, während er vor einer umgestürzten Tanne, die über den Fluss ragte, halt machte. Oak tastete sich vorsichtig an die Kante des, nun weniger tiefen Flusses heran. Immer noch schien die Strömung unberechenbar und schnell zu sein. Jedoch schien es möglich über den Fluss zu gelangen. „Ist es sicher?“ fragte Hawk, der nervös ein paar Schritte näher an Oaks Seite kam. „Ich denke schon, außerdem werden wir später so wieso noch einmal hier vorbeikommen müssen. Es schadet sicher nicht sich mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen.“ warf Pine, zu Oaks Überraschung ein. Jedes Haar in seinem Pelz widerstrebte sich der Idee, den Baum zu überqueren. Doch gerade als er zu widersprechen versuchte, sah er das Pine bereits auf die Wurzeln des Baumes gesprungen war. „Ich denke nicht das, dass eine gute Idee ist.“ rief er seiner Anführerin hinter her. Die in Oaks Augen von jeder Windböe in den Fluss geweht werden konnte, _So abgemagert wie sie ist._ Doch sie lies sich auch durch Oaks Worte nicht aufhalten und tastete sich langsam, aber sicher über die _Brücke._ In einem eleganten Satz sprang sie auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter. „Ihr müsst nur vorsichtig sein, der Stamm ist ein wenig rutschig.“ rief sie über das Getöse des Flusses hinweg, zu den anderen Wölfen. Als nächster sprang Hawk, nervös auf den Stamm und kroch vorsichtig über die raue Rinde. Shrew und Reed folgten dicht hinter einander und sprangen sicher auf der anderen Seite ins Grass. Oak meinte sein wild pochendes Herz in seinem Hals zu spüren als er seine Vorderpfoten auf die nasses Rinde setzte. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt auf der Tanne. Das Getöse des Flusses, in seinen Ohren, schien _jegliche_ andere Geräusche der Umgebung zu übertönen. Führ einen, unbeschreiblichen Moment, merkte er das einer seiner Pfoten den Halt auf der rutschigen Oberfläche verloren hatte. Reed jaulte schrill auf und wollte zu seinem Vater eilen der in die Tiefe zu stürzen drohte, doch wurde von Pine zurückgehalten. Doch Oak schaffte es seine Pfote wieder an sich zu ziehen und die Balance zu halten. So schnell wie er konnte taumelte er, taub vor Schreck, über den reißenden Fluss und lies sich am Ufer angekommen, ins sichere Grass fallen. Er hörte noch dumpf, Reed der an seine Seite geeilt war und seinen Schwanz schützend um ihn legte und etwas sagte. Was genau sein Sohn ihm jedoch erzählte, konnte Oak nicht verstehen. Die Erleichterung das er nicht von der Strömung davon getragen wurde übermannte ihn. _Wie in meinem Traum, haben die Sterne versucht mich hiervor zu bewahren?_

Nachdem Oak den kurzen Schock überwunden hatte, rappelte er sich wieder auf seine Pfoten. Und schlug vor sich auf die Suche nach Beute zu machen. Die anderen Wölfe stimmten zu, folgten jedoch nur zögerlich hinter Oak. „Du bist dir sicher das du nach _dem_ vernünftig jagen kannst?“ bedachte Hawk, mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf seinen Freund. „Mir geht es gut. Es ist...“ die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wirbelten umher, wie ein Blatt in Mitten eines Sturmes. „Es ist nur?“ hakte Hawk nach. „...nichts. Es ist alles gut gegangen.“ er gab sich Mühe so zu klingen als wäre ihm egal das er fast in den Fluss gestürzt wäre. Auch wenn die Unruhe in seinem inneren immer noch keine Ruhe geben wollte. _Etwas an diesem Fluss fühlt sich… ungut an,_ dachte er. Schnell verdrängte er jegliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. _Wir sind hier um zu jagen,_ erinnerte sich Oak selbst, als er die Fährte einiger Hasen aufnahm. _Besser als nichts._ Mit lautlosen Schritten folgte er der Geruchsspur. Und es dauerte nicht lang bis er mit zwei der kleinen Tiere im Maul zurückkehrte. Auch Reed und Shrew, die gemeinsam losgezogen waren, hatten Beute gesammelt. Hawk, der dicht hinter den jungen Wölfen folgte, trug ebenfalls Beute mit sich, nur Pine war leer ausgegangen.

Gemeinsam traten die fünf den Rückweg zur _Brücke_ an, um zum Rudel zurückzukehren. Pine überquerte wieder als erste den Fluss, Hawk und Reed hinter ihr. Oak kroch über die, immer noch nasse, Rinde und schaffte es dieses mal mit der Beute in seinem Maul das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, sprang er vorsichtig durch die letzten Wurzeln des Baumes an das sichere Ufer. Gerade wollte er sich zu Shrew umdrehen, der der letzte war der die Brücke überqueren musste. Doch sein Herz schien stehen zu bleiben, als er das dumpfe Aufschlagen von etwas auf dem Holz hörte. In seiner Drehung schloss er die Augen, _bitte lass es nicht Shrew sein,_ bettete er für sich. Doch als er seine grünen wieder öffnete, weiteten sie sich vor Entsetzten. Er sah wie sich Shrew verzweifelt versuchte mit seinen Vorderpfoten an der Tanne fest zu klammern, seine Hinterpfoten baumelten bereits fast _im_ Wasser. „HILFE!“ schrie der kleine Wolf so laut er konnte zu seinen Gefährten am Land, immer und immer wieder. Und warf ihnen einen hilflosen Blick zu, den Oak beinahe nicht aushalten konnte. Nach wenigen Herzschlägen des Entsetzen, in der sich Oak fühlte als würde er für immer am Boden festgewachsen sein, eilte Pine schließlich wieder auf den Baumstamm. Sie packte sein graues Nackenfell und versuchte ihn wieder in Sicherheit zu ziehen. Verzweifelt versuchte Shrew sich mit den Hinterbeinen, mit denen er nun wieder den Stamm erreichte, sich ebenfalls hinauf zu ziehen. Ein weiterer Blitz des Entsetzens durchfuhr Oak, als er bemerkte das auch Pines Pfoten, bei jedem Rettungsversuch, immer mehr den Halt auf der glitschigen Rinde verloren. „PINE! PASS AUF!“ schrie er und stürmte ebenfalls wieder auf die Wurzeln des Baumes, um ihr zu helfen, den jungen Wolf zu retten.

Doch gerade als er den dunklen Pelz der Wölfin erreichen konnte rutschte auch sie ab und wurde zusammen mit Shrew in die reißende Strömung gezogen. Schrill schrie Shrew auf, als er mit Pine im Wasser landete. In einem Satz sprang Oak wieder an Land. In einem ungeheuren Tempo wurden die beiden Wölfe Flussabwärts getrieben. Wild paddelnd versuchte sich Shrew über Wasser zu halten, während Pine versuchte nicht _sich_ sondern Shrew in Richtung des Ufers zu lenken. Immer wieder verschwanden die Köpfe der beiden Wölfe unter der Wasseroberfächer und kämpften sich immer mühevoller wieder zurück. „Dort vorne könnten wir sie retten!“ schrie Hawk, der neben Oak und Reed rannte und nickte auf einen sandigen Abschnitt am Ufer, an dem keine Felsen aus dem Wasser ragten, vor ihnen. Pine schien Hawk gehört zu haben und kämpfte sich näher an das Ufer. Schneller als Oak jemals in seinem Leben gerannt war sprintete er auf die Sandfläche zu. Er blickte Flussaufwärts und konnte Shrews graues Fell erkennen das auf ihn zugetrieben kam. Schnell sprang er ins Wasser und packte das Nackenfell des jungen Wolfes und zerrte ihn an Land. Wo sich Reed bereits um ihn zu kümmern schien. Er erschauderte, als er Pines dunkeln Pelz in der Nähe einer der Felsen die kurz vor der Uferstelle aus dem Wasser ragten entdeckte. Schnell schwamm er zu der Wölfin und zog auch sie an ihrem Nackenfell an Land. Als sie auf dem sicheren Sand lag, öffnete sie schwerfällig ihre trüben gelben Augen. Sie hustete ein Maul voll Wasser aus. „Danke Oak…,“ brachte sie mit leise Stimme hervor. „aber meine Zeit ist gekommen.“ Oak schüttelte seinen Kopf, als hätte er nicht verstanden was sie gesagt hätte. „D-du darfst nicht sterben! Wir brauchen dich!“ brachte er schließlich hervor. Er spürte wie auch Reed und Hawk an seine Seite kam, doch das interessierte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Pine erhob wieder ihre sterbende Stimme: „Nein, mich braucht ihr nicht!“ hob sie mit einem kleinen Lachen an. „Was ihr braucht ist ein Anführer.“ Sie stupste Oak schwach gegen seine Pfote. „Und das bist du, Oak!“ Langsam schüttelte er sich und sagte leise, während er gegen seine tiefe Trauer rang: „Nein, das-das kann ich nicht!“ „Ich werde über euch wachen, Oak. Du wirst ein würdiger Nachfolger für mich!“ als die Wölfin diesen Satz beendet hatte schloss sie ihre gelben Augen, die wie loderndes Feuer zu leuchten schienen. Und ihre Flanke hörte auf sich zu heben, oder zu senken. „NEIN! PINE!“ brachte Oak hervor, bevor er neben seiner Anführerin zusammen brach. Hawk und Reed stimmten ein Trauer-heulen an, so das alle Wölfe über die schreckliche Nachricht erfuhren. Verzweifelt vergrub Oak seine Schnauze, in dem immer noch nassen Fell der Wölfin. Und stimmte, nach einigen Augenblicken der sterbenden Hoffnung, in das Heulen mit ein. Für einen Moment bildete sich Oak ein die Umrisse der Wölfin, über ihrem Körper zu sehen die in den Himmel aufstiegen. Und eine unbeschreibliche Leere tat sich in ihm auf.


	9. Chapter 9

Oak wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, in der er neben Pines reglosen Körper, am Ufer des Flusses saß. Doch die anderen Wölfe, angeführt von Russet, konnte er bereits hören. Er konnte seine Augen fast nicht aufhalten, als er sich aufrichtete um seine Gefährtin zu holen und seine Pfoten wollten ihn nicht tragen. Hawk eilte wortlos davon und Oak sah die Bestürzung in den Augen der Wölfe als er die Nachricht überbrachte, auch Cody und Luna, die mitgekommen waren, war die Trauer nicht abzuerkennen. Oak setzte sich wieder, die Dunkelheit die ihn umhüllte, lies ihn nicht los. Und er starrte in seinen Gedanken- und Ängsten verloren auf das Wasser. _Das war es was der Traum mir sagen wollte,_ dachte Oak, seine Augen fest verschlossen, das Gefühl der Schuld erwachte in ihm. Dumpf, als ob _er_ unter Wasser wäre, hörte er seine Rudelgefährten, die um ihn herum redeten. Das Angst gefüllte Bellen von Cinder, war es was ihn wieder zurück in die reale Welt holte. „SHREW!“ rief er als er hinter Oak zu dem Wolf rannte der noch immer ohnmächtig im Sand lag. Oak sah wie der stämmige Wolf an Shrews Seite eilte und versuchte ihn wach zu rütteln, auch Russet gab ihr bestes und hielt ihm einige Kräuter unter die Nase. Auch Cinder schloss die Augen und holte einmal tief Luft bevor er Russet fragte: „Ist er auch t-t-tot?“ Russet blickte ihn liebevoll mit ihren durchdringenden blauen Augen an. „ _Ich_ kann nichts mehr für ihn tun, es liegt in den Pfoten unsere Ahnen, ob er durch kommt.“ Langsam schritt Oak an die Seite des Wolfes und legte tröstend seinen Schwanz um ihn. Cinder hatte damals Shrew groß gezogen, weil sein Vater früh gestorben war. Und hatte sich sein ganzes Leben wie sein Vater aufgeführt. Er schien Oak nicht bemerkt zu haben, oder er ignorierte ihn. Es schien so als hätte sich ein schwarzer Schatten über ihn gelegt. Leise flüsterte er: „Komm schon kleiner, du schaffst das, ich glaube an dich!“

Wieder war die Zeit verstrichen, doch es hatte sich so angefühlt als ob nur ein Herzschlag vergangen ist, indem Oak reglos neben Cinder saß. Die Sonne begann bereits am Horizont zu versinken, da teilte plötzlich eine Geräusch die Luft. „Shrew!“ verkündete Cinder, der als erster Shrews dem leuchtend blauen Blick des Wolfes begegnet war. „Du lebst...“ schloss Cinder an, während sich Shrew vorsichtig versuchte aufzurichten. Oak konnte die Fragen in seinen Augen fast schon sehen, als er zu roten Himmel blickte. Dann blickte er zum Rest des Rudels hinüber, die die Nacht an der Seite von Pines Körper verbringen wollten, um ihr die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Das Entsetzen durchfuhr auch Shrew, wie ein Blitz, den Himmel bei einem Sturm. Und er taumelte einige Schritte zurück. „Ist sie...“ hob er an, doch bevor er die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, versagte seine Stimme und Cinder nickte betrübt. „Sie hat _dich_ gerettet, Shrew.“ durchbrach Oak die Stille, die eingekehrt war. Russet hatte sich umgedreht und stapfte durch den Sand zu Cinder, Oak und Shrew. „Ein Glück das du aufgewacht bist...“ sagte sie, während sie ihren Kopf in dem Nackenfell des Wolfes vergrub. Als sich die Wölfin wieder von dem Wolf löste, eilte sie schnell zu einem kleinen Busch am Rande des Platzes und holte ein kleines Bündel bestehend aus Samen und Kräutern. „Was ist das?“ fragte Shrew skeptisch. „Thymian und Mohnsamen, die helfen gegen den Schock.“ erklärte sie ruhig. Widerwillig zerkaute der Wolf die Heilmittel und schluckte sie hinunter. Ohne ein Wort ging Cinder und setzte sich zu seine Rudelgefährten, die um Pines Körper herum saßen, Russet folgte dicht hinter dem stämmigen Wolf. „Ich wünschte ich hätte _wenigstens_ mit ihr reden können.“ erzählte Shrew, der direkt in Oaks grüne Augen sah. Oak wollte antworten, wusste aber nicht wie er die Situation hätte verändern können. _Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen_ _ **ohne**_ _sie,_ fragte er sich während er auf die Reflexion der Sonne in den sanften Wellen des Flusses achtete.

„Möge deine Seele weiterhin über uns wachen und unsere Pfoten leiten.“ sprachen alle Wölfe einheitlich als sie Pines Körper wieder in den Fluss schoben, wie sie es auch im alten Wald getan hätten. Die ging bereits wieder auf, als der graue Körper der Wölfin in der Ferne verschwand. Alle Augen hatten sich auf Oak gerichtet, der am oberen Rand der Senke am Ufer stand. Nervös räusperte sich Oak. „Auch wenn Pines Zeit gekommen ist, werden wir uns davon nicht unterkriegen lassen.“ hob er an, nachdem er mit einem Schwanzzeichen für Ruhe gesorgt hat. „Und wofür? Damit noch mehr Wölfe sterben?“ rief Sage aus der Menge. „Wenn wir nicht gegangen wären, wäre das alles nicht passiert!“ schloss sich Lime an. „Und _wo_ wären wir dann? Entweder unter einem Baum oder einem der Ungetüme der Menschen begraben. Oder wir wären am verhungern!“ erwiderte Oak. „Wir sind gegangen, weil wir keine andere Wahl haben. Und damit wir in unserem neuen Zuhause ankommen müssen wir zusammen arbeiten! Damit kein anderer Wolf, oder kein Hund mehr sterben muss!“ Sage schnaubte verächtlich, während Lime dem wütendem Blick von Pine stand hielt. Hawks Stimme wurde aus der Menge laut, sodass alle ihn hören konnten: „Was denkst du was wir tun sollen, Lime? Einfach umdrehen?“ Sie antwortete nicht und man konnte fast schon sehen wie sie in ihrem Pelz schrumpfen wollte. Hawk setzte fort: „Nein! Das ist nicht was Pine gewollt hätte! Wir sind nicht soweit gekommen um aufzugeben, wir hallten zusammen, damit alles wieder so werden kann wie es früher einmal war.“ Die Menge verstummte als Hawk zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Dankbar nickte Oak seinem Freund zu und hob dann nach einiger Zeit wieder die Stimme: „Wenn dann also alles besprochen ist, sollten wir spätestens zum Mittag wieder aufbrechen.“ Die Wölfe nickten.

Zum Aufbruch bereit hatte sich das Rudel am Rande des Sandplatzes versammelt und Oak wartete darauf das Pine die Führung übernahm, bis ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis kam das dass nun seine Aufgabe war. Cody nickte an die Spitze der Gruppe, woraufhin Oak langsam seinen neuen Platz einnahm und das Rudel erst einmal wieder zurück an den See führte. Die Ängste umhüllten Oak auf dem Weg, sodass er kaum bemerkte das sie den See erreicht hatten. Hawk hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken geholt, was er jedoch gesagt hatte konnte Oak nicht verstehen. „In welche Richtung sollen wir weiter gehen?“ fragte Hawk, der auf den See heraus blickte. _Ich weiß noch nicht einmal den Weg! Wie sollen wir so jemals in den Wald finden?_ Cody, der neben Oak gelaufen war, antwortete für ihn: „Südwesten. Der Sonne entgegen.“ Oak lächelte ihn nur verlegen an und bedankte sich still. „Was bedeutet bitte _Südwesten_?“ fragte Hawk als sie weiter zogen. „Die Menschen benutzen es, um Richtungen anzusagen. So hat es mir zumindest mal jemand erklärt, also haben Luna und Ich daran festgehalten.“ erklärte der goldene Hund. Doch Oak hörte ihnen nicht weiter zu und konzentrierte sich darauf das Rudel zu führen. „Reed, wir brauchen noch ein wenig Schlüsselblume, für Shrew.“ hörte Oak Cinder hinter sich, nach einiger Zeit. „Wir sollten eine Pause machen!“ ordnete Oak an. „Dort vorne ist es schattig. _Wir laufen noch lange genug._ “ schloss er leiser an. Er traf Cinders dankbaren Blick. „Bald brauchen wir wieder neue...“ merkte Reed an, als er Cinder ein Büschel der kleinen Pflanze mit den gelben Blüten gab. Erschöpft setzte sich Oak und blickte über das Rudel. _Jetzt ist es_ _ **mein**_ _Rudel,_ dachte er. Auch wenn er immer noch Angst hatte vor dem was auf sie wartete, wuchs nun auch Entschlossenheit in ihm.

Vom See war keine Spur mehr zu erkennen, als das Rudel weiter zog, jetzt umgaben sie hügelige Wiesen. Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt verlassen und dichte graue Wolken waren aufgezogen. _Nicht schon wieder Regen,_ dachte Oak als er zum Himmel aufsah. Doch das Wetter schien sich zu halten und sie konnten mit trockenen Pelzen weiterziehen. Oak führte das Rudel gerade einen Hügel hinab, als Hawk zu ihm aufschloss. „Was gibt es, Hawk?“ fragte der Anführer. „Es geht um Reed.“ fing er an und Oak merkte wie er langsamer wurde. Hawk schien die Reaktion bemerkt zu haben und redete weiter: „Es geht ihm gut.“ betonte er. „Es geht nur darum, das er in unserem alten Zuhause, wegen seiner Verletzung mit dem Baum, ja nie seine Prüfung machen konnte.“ Schmerzlich kam die Erinnerung wieder in Oaks Gedächtnis zurück, an den Tag an dem er mit Hawk und Shrew seinen Sohn unter einem Baum hervorholen musste, den die Menschen zum Einsturz gebracht hatten. „Und er möchte sie jetzt nach holen?“ vervollständigte Oak für seinen Freund. Hawk nickte. „Also gut, wenn Russet und Reed bereit sind.“ Die letzte Prüfung bestand aus zwei Teilen, beim ersten wurde das jagen und kämpfen abgefragt und beim zweiten die Grundlagen der Heilkunde, weshalb auch Russet dabei war. Hawk antwortete: „Es war ihr Vorschlag und hat es mir auch vorgeschlagen.“ Oak nickte und antwortete dann: „Wenn wir ein Nachtlager aufgeschlagen haben, wird die Prüfung stattfinden.“

Leises Gemurmel legte sich über das Nachtlager, als Hawk, Russet und Reed wieder zwischen den Büschen hervorkamen. Stolz, mit hoch erhobenen Kopf trat Reed vor seinen Vater. „Ich habe bestanden!“ verkündete er und schnell versammelte sich das Rudel um ihn um zu gratulieren, sogar Cody und Luna waren gekommen. „Er hat ein wirklich ausgesprochen gutes Gedächtnis, mittlerweile erkennt er fast alle der wichtigsten Kräuter, nur am Geruch.“ lobte Russet, Oaks Sohn. „Ich denke er könnte eines Tages ein guter Nachfolger werden.“ erzählte sie weiter, während sie ihn mit ihren blauen Augen verfolgte. Beech kam an die Seite ihres Gefährten und sagte: „Das wäre wunderbar, alle Grünlinge sind immer ganz wild aufs´ kämpfen. Aber seit seinem Unfall, weicht er Dir ja fast nicht mehr von der Seite.“ „Heiler sind genauso wichtig wie Jäger, _er_ muss seinen Pfad wählen.“ ergänzte Oak.


	10. Chapter 10

Lange wachte Oak noch über die schlafenden Wölfe, bevor auch er sich zum Schlafen neben Beech legte. _Wenn doch wenigstens noch Pine hier wäre,_ dachte er als er zu den Sternen über ihnen aufsah. Als er jedoch nach langer Zeit in den Schlaf fiel, verfolgten ihn nur dunkle Träume. Er sah wie ein Fluss über seine Ufer stieg und einen Sturm dessen Wind Oak fast von den Pfoten reißen konnte. Versteckt hinter einigen Bäumen und Büschen am Rande des dunklen Ufers konnte er jedoch ein fahles Licht erkennen. Mit leichten Schritten preschte er über den matschigen Untergrund, zu dem merkwürdigen Leuchten. Erstaunt blieb Oak stehen als er den dürren, grauen Wolf mit den leuchtend blauen Augen und dem verfilzten Fell, aus einer früheren Vision erkannte. Mit Mühe hörte er den Wolf über den lauten Regen, der auf sie niederschlug: „Ein Sturm, größer als alle anderen wartet auf euch!“ „Ein Sturm? Wann?“ fragte Oak, während Panik wieder in ihm aufstieg. Doch der Wolf antwortet nicht. Oak ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und musterte ihn ausführlich. „Wer bist du?“ fragte er mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Ich habe keinen Namen, aber alle nannten mich _Alpha._ Ich war der erste Anführer dieses Rudels…,zusammen mit allen anderen Wölfen, die gestorben sind, wachen wir über euch.“ Und als Alpha diese Wort gesprochen hatte, begann er und alles um Oak herum, sich aufzulösen bis nur noch schwärze ihn umhüllte und er aufwachte.

Blasses Licht fiel durch die Wolken auf die Senke, in der das Rudel geschlafen hatte und der Wind zerzauste Oaks Fell. Die Vision aus der Nacht verfolgte ihn weiter, _Ein Sturm, größer als alle anderen wartet auf euch,_ Alphas Worte halten wieder durch seine Kopf. Er sah wieder zum Himmel auf, _bin ich wirklich bereit?_ Oak hörte wie ein anderer Wolf erwachte, es war Hawk, verschlafen richtete er sich auf und setzte zu Oak an den Rand der Senke. „Oak, jetzt wo du unser Anführer bist,“ begann der graue Wolf nervös. „musst du doch einen Stellvertreter wählen.“ beendete er den Satz. Heiß wie ein Waldbrand, fiel Oak wieder ein das er bis jetzt noch keinen Nachfolger bestimmt hatte, meist wurde dies in der Nacht nach dem Tod eines Anführers verkündet. Traditionell war dies die erste Amtshandlung eines Anführers. _Noch nicht einmal das habe ich getan, aber was auf dieser Reise ist schon so wie es die Traditionen verlangen?_ Schnell antwortete Oak seinem Freund: „Das habe ich wirklich vergessen, ich fühle mich immer noch wirklich wie ein _wahrer_ Anführer.“ „Das verstehe ich, wir müssen alle Pines Tod erst einmal verdauen.“ entgegnete Hawk, mit ruhiger Stimme. „Du solltest nur bis zur nächsten Nacht deine Entscheidung getroffen haben, du kennst ja Lime.“ schloss Hawk an und konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Das werde Ich.“ antwortete Oak, ohne auf Hawks Witz zu achten. Nach einer längeren Pause befahl Oak: „Wenn genügend Wölfe wach sind solltest du eine Jagdgruppe anführen, Hawk.“ Ohne ein Wort, nickte Hawk und ging zu einer Gruppe von Wölfen, die bereits aufgewacht waren. Wenige Herzschläge später liefen sie zu einem nahegelegenen Waldstück, in dem allerdings mehrere kleine Menschen-Baue standen, weshalb die Aussichten auf Beute nicht gut standen. Doch als Oak Luna in der Gruppe erblickte dachte er, _sie werden bestimmt wieder etwas bei den Menschen finden._ Über die Senke brach wieder Ruhe herein und Oaks Gedanken flossen frei durch seinen Kopf. Über den Sturm, vor dem sie Alpha gewarnt hat und darüber _wer_ seinen Nachfolger darstellen könnte.

„Wir sollten weiterziehen! Solange es das Wetter noch zulässt und es noch nicht geregnet, sollten wir noch so weit wie es geht kommen.“ ordnete Oak an, als alle fertig gefressen hatten. Hawks Patrouille hatte, dank Lunas Hilfe, wieder liegengelassene Beute der Menschen mitbringen können. Doch der starke Wind und die dunklen Wolken sagten keinen leichten Weg für das Rudel voraus. Über offene Wiesen zogen sie, gegen den Wind gesträubt, weiter. Bei jedem Windstoß wurde auch Oaks letzte Vision wieder in sein Gedächtnis geblasen und auch die Entscheidung über seinen Stellvertreter lastete auf seine Schultern. Vom Wind ausgebremst kletterte Oak einen weiteren Hügel hinauf, sein Rudel hinter ihm. Auf der Spitze angekommen, hielt er inne und blickte in die Ferne. Die Augen der anderen Wölfe weiteten sich ungläubig bei dem Anblick, _weit_ am Horizont erstreckten sich blasse Berge, von dessen Fuße sich ein Wald erstreckte, bis er mit dem Horizont verschwamm. „Ist das _der_ Wald?“ fragte Reed aufgeregt seinen Vater. Cody antwortete für ihn: „Ja, das ist er.“ _Zwei- maximal drei Tage, dann ist diese Reise endlich vorbei!_ Schoss es durch Oaks Kopf. Und als ob der Himmel auf seine Gedanken antwortete, ertönte ein Donnergrollen über ihren Köpfen, was allen Wölfen einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen lies. „Wir sollten uns einen Unterschlupf suchen!“ kommandierte er und führte das Rudel weiter.

Der Regen prasselte auf das Rudel nieder und immer wieder zuckten Blitze über ihren Köpfen. „Dort!“ reif Hawk, während er auf eine kleine Höhle, am Rande von einer kleinen Ansammlung Bäumen, zu steuerte. Oak folgte mit den restlichen Wölfen, die sich mit Mühe durch den schmalen Eingang schoben, der in eine genauso kleine Höhle führte. „Sind alle da?“ rief Hawk, der sich als letzter in die Höhle zwängte. Schnell prüfte auch Oak sein Rudel. „Wo ist Reed!?“ reif er. „Und Shrew ist auch nicht da!“ ergänzte Cinder für ihn. Hawk schlüpfte bereits aus der Höhle, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und zu Oak rief: „Ich gehe sie suchen!“ Oak drängelte sich an den Wölfen vorbei und reif Hawk zu: „Ich lass dich bei dem Wetter nicht allein gehen.“ Ein lautes Donnergrollen folgte, als sich Oak wieder aus der Höhle auf die nasse Wiese gedrängt hat. „Ich schätze wir müssen nicht suchen...“ seufzte Hawk, über den Regen und er nickte zu einem Gebüsch. Schnell erkannte Oak Shrews graues Fell. „Wo ist Reed?“ fragte Oak, als der junge Wolf in Hörweite kam. Mit zitternder Stimme antwortete er: „D-dort hinten, er wollte jagen und er ist einen Hang runter gerutscht.“ Während Shrew berichtete was sich zu getragen hatte, spürte Oak wie sein Herz immer schneller zu schlagen begann. _Erst Pine, jetzt Reed,_ dann schüttelte er den Kopf, _nein! Ihm wird nichts zustoßen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen,_ schwor sich Oak. „Bring uns zu ihm!“ befall Oak harsch, dann führte Shrew sie zu der Stelle an der Reed verunglückt war.

Vor Oaks Pfoten erstreckte sich eine Hang, bei trockenem Wetter würde er zu einem guten Jagdgebiet hinab führen, doch bei starken Regen war der Untergrund so aufgeweicht das jeder Schritt einen Wolf in die Tiefe stürzen lassen würde. Vorsichtig robbte Oak, auf dem Bauch liegend, an die Kante heran. Auf der Hälfte des Hanges saß Reed auf einem Felsen und versuchte mit aller Kraft das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Wie sollen wir ihn wieder hoch bekommen!?“ fragte Hawk der gebannt in die Tiefe starrte. „Ein Ast wäre gut, lang genug damit er sich fest halten kann und wir ihn hoch ziehen können.“ schlug Oak vor. Zustimmend nickten Hawk und Shrew und machten sich anschließend auf die Suche nach einem Ast. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Hawk fündig wurde und die anderen zusammen rief. „Reed muss sich in den Ast verbeißen. Dann kann ich ihn hoch ziehen.“ erklärte Hawk, bevor er den Ast über den Hang legte. Gebannt starrten Shrew und Oak auf Reed hinab. Erleichterung durchströmte Oak, als er sah das Hawks Plan funktionierte und das Reed tatsächlich nach oben gezogen wurde und er. Mit seinen Hinterpfoten konnte er sich weiter nach oben ziehen, bis sein Vater sein Nackenfell packte und ihn schließlich über die Kante zog.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?“ fragte Cinder der aus der kleinen Höhle auf Oak, Hawk, Shrew und Reed zugerannt kam, die gerade wieder auf dem Weg zurück waren. Mit immer noch zitternder Stimme antwortete Reed: „Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe Shrew dazu überredet mit mir zu kommen um etwas zu jagen.“ Beschämt blickte der braune Wolf auf seine Pfoten hinab. „Und dann wollte ich diesen Hang hinunter klettern, aber der Regen war zu stark.“ Hawk versuchte ihn zu beruhigen „Es ist alles gut gegangen.“ „Jetzt sollten wir euch erst mal wieder ins Trockne bringen.“ sagte Cinder, der sich bereits umgedreht hatte und wieder zur Höhle zurückkehrte. Reed und Shrew folgten dicht hinter ihm, doch Oak hielt Hawk mit dem Schwanz zurück. „Ich muss mit dir reden Hawk.“ fing er an, „Ich habe immer noch nicht die Wahl meines Stellvertreters verkündet, aber das wird sich heute ändern.“ Verdutzt weiteten sich Hawks grüne Augen und er stammelte: „Du willst doch nicht etwa mich auswählen, oder?“ Langsam nickte Oak und er antwortete: „Doch Hawk, das möchte ich. Spätestens heute hast du bewiesen das du würdig bist. Selbst wenn des Leben eines Rudelgefährten, eines ehemaligen Schülers von dir, in Gefahr ist hast du einen kühlen Kopf behalten und richtig gehandelt.“ Ernst sah Oak seinem Freund in die Augen: „Hawk, bist du bereist mein Stellvertreter zu werden?“ fragte nach einer kurzen Pause. Kurz hielt Hawk inne und schloss die Augen, dann nickte er und sagte mit entschlossener Stimme: „Ja, Oak, das bin ich!“

Mit einem Heulen rief Oak das Rudel zusammen und er stellte sich an einen Platz an dem ihn alle sehen konnten. Als unter den Wölfen Ruhe eingekehrt war, hob er die Stimme an: „Als Anführer dieses Rudels, liegt es in meinen Pfoten mein Stellvertreter und damit auch Nachfolger zu bestimmen.“ Aufgeregtes Gemurmel entfachte, doch Luna war es die die Menge wieder zum Schweigen brachte. Oak fuhr fort: „Und Angesichts dessen was sich seit Pines Tod zugetragen hat, habe ich meine Wahl getroffen. Hawk, bitte tritt nach vorne.“ Die Wölfe in der Menge machten einen Gang für Hawk frei, so das er an Oaks Seite weichen konnte. „Hawk, ich, Oak Anführer dieses Rudels, frage dich im Beisein unserer Ahnen: Bist du bereit mein Stellvertreter zu werden und dich um deine Rudelgefährten zu kümmern wie um deine eigene Familie?“ Während Oak die traditionellen Worte sprach, blickte das Rudel gemeinsam zu den ersten Sternen die am Himmel erschienen. Entschlossen wand Hawk seinen Blick vom Himmel ab und blickte auf die Wölfe vor sich. „Ja, Oak, das verspreche ich.“ ergänzte er. „Dann heiße ich dich von jetzt an als Stellvertreter und Nachfolger willkommen. Auf das unserer Rudel gedeihen wird, wie die Blumen im Frühling.“ „HAWK! HAWK! HAWK!“ rief das Rudel, was das Zeichen dafür war, das das Urteil des Anführers angenommen wurde. Schnell sammelte sich die Menge um den neuen Stellvertreter und Oak setzte sich an den Rande der kleinen Höhle. Er blinzelte und konnte an der anderen Wand die dunklen Umrisse von Alpha und Pine erkennen. _Du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen, auch wenn der Sturm kommt,_ tönte es durch seinen Kopf und die Umrisse verblassten wieder.


	11. Chapter 11

Pfoten an Oaks Seite holten ihn aus seinem Schlaf und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete stand Hawk neben ihm. „Die Jäger kommen gerade zurück, dann müssen wir weiter ziehen.“ berichtete Hawk. „Jäger?“ fragte Oak verdutzt. „Ich hab´ schon Gruppen losgeschickt.“ berichtete er. „Danke.“ antwortete Oak und folgte Hawk vor die kleine Höhle, wo der Rest des Rudels sich bereits über die Beute hermachte. _Er war wirklich die richtige Wahl,_ dachte Oak als er hinter seinem Stellvertreter hersah. Immer noch verschlafen lies sich Oak neben Beech fallen, die zu den Bergen am Horizont sah. „Was denkst du wie lange werden wir bis zu diesem Wald brauchen?“ fragte sie ohne ihren Blick von der Landschaft abzuwenden. „Ich schätze, je nachdem wie schnell wir voran kommen, maximal drei weitere Tage.“ antwortete ihr Gefährte. Beech löste ihren Blick wieder von dem weit entfernten Wald und sagte: „Es wäre schön, endlich wieder ein Zuhause und nicht ständig daran denken zu müssen wann man das nächste mal etwas essbares findet. So wie es früher einmal war.“ Oak seufzte, bei dem Gedanken an das alte Zuhause. „Alles wird wieder gut werden, das verspreche ich.“ versprach Oak mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Oak richtete sich wieder auf, als sein Rudel bereit war. „Wir sollten allmählich weiter ziehen.“ sagte er zu Beech und Hawk, die neben ihm gesessen hatten. Hawk nickte und rief dann das Rudel wieder zusammen. Als sie weiter zogen meldete sich Cody von hinten: „Wie lange wird es noch dauern bis wir bei diesem Wald sind?“ „Ich dachte _ihr_ wüsstet wo dieser Wald ist!“ schoss Lime dazwischen. „Wir kennen denn Weg, _wie lange_ wir brauchen können wir nicht voraussehen, oder?“ entgegnete Luna. Oak drehte sich zu Luna und Lime um und knurrte: „Wenn wir weiter ziehen und uns _nicht_ streiten, dann brauchen wir maximal drei Tage, aber wenn ihr so weiter macht wie bis jetzt, befürchte ich das wir niemals ankommen werden.“ Mit einem genervten Schnauben wandte sich Oak wieder ab und führte die Gruppe weiter.

Die Sonne zog über sie hinweg, als sie weiter über das hügelige Weideland zogen. Am Horizont war sie bereits fast versunken und die grünen Wiesen wurden in rotes Abendlich getaucht, als sie neben einer Pferdeweide herzogen. „Was sind das für Tiere?“ rief Cress, einer der jüngsten Grünlinge, mit dunkel grauen Fell und leuchtend grünen Augen. „Das sind Pferde, sie tun uns nichts.“ fing Hawk an zu erklären. „Außer du kommst ihnen zu nahe, dann rennen sie weg. Manchmal reiten Menschen auf ihren Rücken, mehr weiß ich über sie aber auch nicht. In unserem alten Zuhause trampelten sie durch den Wald.“ Die Augen des kleinen Wolfes wurde groß vor Erstaunen, während sein Lehrer erzählte. „Sie lassen Menschen auf ihrem Rücken reiten? Warum, sie haben doch selber Beine!“ fragte er erstaunt nach. Russet, die Mutter des Wolfes, kam an seine Seite. „Niemand versteht so genau _warum_ , du solltest diesen Tieren einfach nicht zu nahe kommen. Wenn sie dich mit ihren Hufen treffen, könnten sie dich übel verletzten.“ erklärte sie ihrem Sohn. Noch einmal sah Cress zu den großen braunen Tieren, mit den langen Beinen, bevor er wieder schneller weiter lief.

In einer Senke hatte Oak angeordnet die Nacht zu verbringen, auch wenn diese nur wenig geschützt war, war es das beste was sie finden würden. Nachdem die Jäger nur wenig Beute gefangen hatten, hatte Russet Beeren gefunden, sie schmeckten zwar nicht so gut wie normale Beute, reichten aber um den Hunger zu besänftigen. Als dann alle Wölfe in den Schlaf gefallen waren, legte sich auch Oak an die Seite seiner Gefährtin. Es dauerte nicht lang bis auch ihn die Kühle das Schlafes eingenommen hatte. Ein Schlag, als ob Oak gefallen wäre rüttelte ihn wieder wach und als er seine Augen wieder aufschlug stand er in einem Wald. Neben ihm plätscherte ein kleiner Bach und die Stille des nächtlichen Waldes wurde gelegentlich von den Schreien einer Eule durchschnitten. „Alpha, Pine? Seid ihr hier?“ rief er, doch keiner der Geister antwortete ihn. Angespannt lief er einige Schritte, bis ein Rascheln seine Ohren zum zucken brachte. Das Geräusch war aus einem der Büsche gekommen und Oak trat einige weitere Schritte auf den Busch zu. Bis ihm das leuchten eines Augenpaares auffiel und er erstarrte. Gerade als er erneute nach den Geistern seiner Ahnen rufen wollte, sprang aus dem Busch ein Wolf und riss Oak mit sich in den Bach hinter ihm. Der Wolf bestand einzig aus Schatten, bis auf seine leuchtend _roten_ Augen, die sich förmlich in Oaks Pelz brannten. Bedrohlich knurrte der Schatten, kurz bevor zu einem tödlichen Biss in Oaks Kehle ansetzte. Doch als Oak die Zähne fast schon fühlen konnte, die sich in seinen Hals bohrten und er die Augen zusammen kniff, spürte er erneut wie er zu fallen schien. Und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich wieder an Beechs Seite wieder.

Oak war der erste der erwacht war, doch die Sonne ging am Horizont bereits auf und sie würden weiter ziehen können. Der Traum aus der vergangene Nacht lies Oak nicht los und die Bilder des Schatten-Wolfes kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Luna wachte auf und für einen Herzschlag sah Oak den Schatten und die leuchtend roten Augen über ihr. _Was sollte das bedeuten? Ist das der Sturm vor dem ihr mich warnen wolltet,_ fragte sich Oak, während er wieder an Alpha und Pines Geister dachte, in der Hoffnung sie würden ihn hören. _Es ist noch nicht vorbei, oder?_ In Gedanken versunken starrte Oak in die Ferne, ohne zu bemerken wie viel Zeit verging, bis schließlich Reed ihn in die Seite stieß und sagte: „Oak? Wir sollten allmählich weiter.“ „Sollten wir nicht noch etwas jagen?“ fragte Sage nach. „Hier finden wir _wenn überhaupt_ nur wieder Beeren.“ spottete Lime, die sich bereits den zum Aufbruch bereiten Wölfen zuordnete. Mit einem Seufzen gab die braune Wölfin nach und folgte Lime. „Wir werden später jagen können.“ versuchte Hawk sie aufzumuntern, der neben ihr lief.

Der Sonne entgegen führte Oak des Rudel in Richtung der Berge und dem Wald. Aufregung hatte sich unter den Wölfen ausgebreitet und viele spekulierten darüber wie wohl ihr neues Zuhause aussehen würde und was es für Beute geben würde. Hinter sich hörte er Cody, der mit Luna redete: „Denkst du wir werden Brunos Freunde treffen, die damals in den Wald gezogen sind?“ _Darüber habe ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht,_ dachte Oak während er sich erinnerte warum Cody und Luna den Weg zu diesem Wald kannten. „Ich meine, es könnte passieren, wenn sie _wirklich_ hier hergezogen sind.“ ergänzte er, als er den skeptischen Blick der kleinen Hündin sah. Kurze Stimme kehrte zwischen den beiden ein, dann seufzte Luna tief und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Es wäre wundervoll _sie_ endlich wieder zusehen… nachdem was passiert ist.“ _Wer ist Sie und was ist passiert,_ fragte sich Oak, traute sich jedoch nicht Luna anzusprechen. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Trauer hatte sich über ihre braunen Augen gelegt. „Sie hat _uns_ verlassen, nicht wir sie, du musst dir keine Vorwürfe mehr wegen, Ivy machen.“ versuchte Cody sie aufzuheitern, während er näher an sie heran rückte. Sie seufzte kurz bevor sie antwortete: „Ich weiß Cody, aber sie ist und bleibt meine Schwester. Ich will nur wissen ob es ihr gut geht.“

In Gedanken versunken führte Oak sein Rudel weiter, bis sie am Rande eines kleinen Rinnsals halt machten. Luna und Cody hatten sich eng an einander, etwas abseits der anderen niedergelassen. Vorsichtig gesellte sich Oak an ihre Seite. „Was gibt es?“ fragte Cody, als sich Oak neben ihm in das flache Grass fallen lies. Zweifel zuckten durch seinen Kopf, _soll ich sie wirklich fragen?_ „Ich muss mit dir allein sprechen, Cody.“ brachte Oak nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens schließlich heraus. Kurz sah der goldene Hund zu Luna, die allerdings eifrig nickte. Oak richtete sich wieder auf und führte Cody zu einem kleinen Kies-streifen am Rand des kleinen Gewässer, wo Luna sie nicht hören konnte. „Ich habe euch vorhin reden gehört.“ fing Oak an zu reden. „Über Lunas Schwester, Ivy, war ihr Name. Richtig?“ Cody nickte, etwas zurückhaltend. „Was ist mit ihr passiert,“ fragte Oak. „wenn ich das erfahren darf.“ schoss er hinterher. Cody holte tief Luft. „Ivy hat früher einmal mit Luna, ihrer Mutter und mir zusammen gelebt.“ erzählte Cody, doch sah Oak nicht mehr in die Augen, sondern in die Reflexion der Sonne im Wasser. Danach erzählte er weiter: „Doch damals ist auch Lunas Mutter gestorben, sie wurde von einem der Ungetüme auf einer Straße überrollt und hatte sich eine schwere Infektion zugezogen. Und dann hat Ivy angefangen sich merkwürdig zu benehmen, sie gab Luna die Schuld an allem, weil sie sich in _ihren Augen,_ hätte besser kümmern sollen. Mit _mir_ wollte sie gar nichts mehr zu tun haben. Danach ist sie zu Bruno in den verlassenen Menschen-Bau gezogen. Eines Tages kam dann Bruno zu uns und hat uns erzählt das sie mit ein Paar anderen Hunden in diesen Wald zieht. Seitdem haben wir von ihr nichts mehr gehört.“ „Und jetzt hofft Luna sie wieder zu treffen?“ fragte Oak nach. Cody nickte langsam und antwortete: „Sie hofft das sie ihr endlich verzeihen kann und alles vielleicht wieder so werden könnte wie es einmal war.“ Wehmut lag über der Stimme des Hundes, als er den Satz beendete. „Danke, Cody.“ sprach Oak leise, als die beiden sich wieder auf die Pfoten erhoben.

Nicht viel Zeit war nach dem Gespräch mit Cody vergangen, als Oak angeordnet hatte weiter zuziehen. Wolken waren aufgezogen und verdunkelten die Sonne und der Wind zerzauste das Fell der Wölfe. „Bitte, lasst es nicht _schon wieder_ regnen.“ rief Hawk der frustriert neben Oak lief. „Es sieht aber ganz danach aus.“ ergänzte Beech von der anderen Seite. „Dann sollten wir versuchen noch so weit wie es geht zu kommen, dann kommen wir morgen noch an.“ warf Oak ein. Zielstrebig führte Oak das Rudel weiter und mit jedem Herzschlag kam der Wald und die Berge näher. Russet schloss an seine Seite auf und fragte erschöpft: „Wir sind heute, bis auf eine Pause, durch gelaufen. Wir brauchen eine Pause.“ „Bald fallen mir meine Pfoten ab!“ beschwerte sich Lime von weiter hinten. Kurz sah Oak zu den erschöpft hechelnden Wölfen nach hinten, dann wieder der Sonne entgegen zu den Berghängen. Russet redete weiter: „Dort vorne, ist eine kleine Lichtung, dort finden etwas zu Fressen und können uns ausruhen.“ Dann hob Oak seine Stimme an, so laut das jeder ihn hören konnte: „Also schön, wir werden dort vorne unser Nachtlager aufschlagen.“ Während er das sagte wies er mit dem Kopf zu der Lichtung.

Schleppend erreichten die letzten im Nachtlager. _Es fühlt sich fast schon normal an,_ dachte Oak. Die Sonne war am Horizont bereits versunken, als das Treiben auf der Lichtung allmählich erstarb und auch Oak in den Schlaf fand. Als er seine Augen schloss fühlte er erneut wie er zu fallen schien und er erwachte wieder in dem dunklen Wald, in dem er zuletzt dem Schattenwolf begegnet war. Erneut folgte er dem kleinem Gewässer das neben ihm floss. Doch ein Gefühl ragte über ihm, wie der Schatten einer Wolke. Es fühlte sich an als würden Blicke ihm verfolgen, unzählbar viele. Aber egal wie oft er sich umsah, oder die Büsche die ihn umgaben durchsuchte, er konnte keine Gestalt finden, nicht Pine oder Alpha, aber auch nicht den _Schattenwolf_. Weiter folgte er dem Bach, der je weiter Oak ihm folgte, immer breiter zu werden schien. Die Bäume in dem dunklen Wald wuchsen allmählich immer spärlicher und die Büsche verwandelten sich in Gräser. Bis Oak irgendwann auf einer Wiese ankam. Sie war unnatürlich _blau_ erleuchtet, doch als Oak in den Himmel sah konnte er keinen einzigen Stern oder gar den Mond erkennen. _Etwas hier fühlt sich… falsch an,_ dachte er als eine Woge der Angst über ihn fiel. „Wer ist da?“ schrie er in die Dunkelheit. Einen Herzschlag lang halte der Schrei über die blau schimmernden Gräser, bevor um ihn herum ein unverständliches Raunen begann. Es war direkt neben Oaks Ohren, doch immer noch konnte er keinen Wolf erkennen. Panisch blickte Oak sich um und immer wieder schrie er: „WER IST DA? ZEIG DICH!“ Und als das Raunen um ihn, immer lauter wurde und er seinen Herzschlag schon fühlen konnte, tauchte vor ihm auf einmal der Schatten auf, der ihn bereits einmal heimgesucht hatte. In langsamen Schritten trat er auf Oak zu, während sich hinter ihm immer mehr Gestalten aufbauten, alles an ihnen war schwarz, bis auf die leuchtend roten Augen. Er konnte es nicht zurückhalten, als zurückzutreten als _das Rudel_ der Schattenwölfe auf ihn zu kam. Des Raunen um seine Ohren hörte abrupt auf und Oak hörte nichts anderes als seinen eigenen Herzschlag, als der Wolf der als erstes erschienen war seine Maul öffnete um zu sprechen. Mit einer bedrohlichen Stimme sprach er: „Der Sturm.“ Als das Echo verklungen war, begannen die Schatten sich aufzulösen und Herzschlag für Herzschlag schien die blaue Wiese wieder durch sie hindurch. Als Oak wieder allein auf der Wiese stand zuckte ein Blitz über den sternlosen Himmel und ihn umgab nur noch kalte Schwärze und er begann zu fallen. _Es ist vorbei…_


	12. Chapter 12

„Was stinkt hier so?“ rief Cress, der neben Russet her lief. „Eine Straße.“ antwortete Russet. „Die Menschen und ihre Ungetüme benutzen sie, um von einem zum anderen Ort zu kommen.“ Hawk setzte fort: „Du musst auf passen, wenn du nicht schnell genug darüber kommst, trifft dich eines von ihnen.“ Mit großen grünen Augen, starrte der kleine Wolf auf das schwarze Band, was nun am Fuße eines Hügels auftauchte. „Müssen wir darüber?“ fragte er, mit nervöser Stimme, während eine der Maschinen mit ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei vorbei raste. „Ja, das müssen wir.“ antwortete Oak, er bemühte sich unbeeindruckt zu klingen, auch wenn Nervosität durch seinen Pelz strömte, wie Armeisen. Hinter der Straße begann eine weiter Weide, bis diese von Bäumen verdrängt wurde. _Das letzte Hindernis._ Angespannt folgte das Rudel Oak den Hügel hinab, auf die Straße zu. Mit jedem Schritt wurde der Lärm lauter und mit jedem vorbeiziehenden Ungetüm vibrierte der Boden. Über die Schulter blickte Oak zu den Wölfen, dann wieder nach vorn auf die schwarze Fläche. _Wir können es nicht alle auf einmal schaffen._ „Hawk!“ rief Oak zu seinem Stellvertreter, der ebenfalls nervös nach vorne sah. Schnell rannte der graue Wolf an Oaks Seite. „In einer Gruppe können wir das nicht schaffen, da sind einfach zu viele von den Maschinen.“ fing er an. Mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete Oak: „Genau darum ging es mir, wir müssen das Rudel auf teilen, du nimmst eine Gruppe ich die andere Gruppe.“ Auch wenn Hawk zustimmend nickte, sah Oak in seinen grünen Augen Angst. Schnell rief Hawk die eine Hälfte des Rudels, das mittlerweile komplett am Rande des schwarzen Weges versammelt war, zu sich. „Alle anderen kommen zu mir!“ befahl Oak und winkte mit dem Schwanz.

„Wenn ich _jetzt_ rufe, rennt ihr _so schnell es geht_ an die andere Seite. Schaut nur nach vorne und bleibt nicht stehen, egal was passiert.“ diktierte Oak, als sich die andere Hälfte des Rudels neben ihm am Rand des schwarzen Pfades versammelt hatte. Mit einem Nicken zu Hawk, das Zeichen das Oaks Gruppe als erstes gehen würde, knapp erwiderte der Stellvertreter das Nicken und erklärte seiner Gruppe was sie tun sollten. Eine Welle der Nervosität schwappte über Oak, als er sich mit kleinen Schritten näher an die Straße herantastete. Ein Ungetüm war gerade an ihnen vorbei gebraust und zerzauste die Felle der Wölfe. Erneut begann der Boden zu vibrieren und nur Herzschläge später raste ein noch viel längeres, lauteres Ungetüm an ihnen vorbei. Der Wind den diese Maschine mit sich zog war fast so stark das er die Grünlinge mit sich reissen konnte. Doch nachdem dieses Ungetüm vorübergezogen war, blieb der Boden ruhig. „ _JETZT!_ “ schrie Oak so laut er konnte und rannte los. Er schloss die Augen als er über die stinkende, schwarze Oberfläche rannte, _bitte lasst alles gut gehen,_ betete er leise an seine Ahnen. Er hörte erst wieder auf zu laufen als er das Grass auf der anderen Seite der Straße unter seinen Pfoten spürte und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete stieg die Erleichterung in ihm auf, als er sah das alle Wölfe aus seiner Gruppe es über den Pfad geschafft hatten.

Oak hatte sich ins Grass fallen lassen, als der Boden erneut anfing zu rumoren und wenig später lautstark ein Ungetüm über die Straße an ihnen vorbei raste. Oak setzte sich wieder auf und sah zu Hawk hinüber der zum Sprint bereit an der Kante des schwarzen Weges wartete. Ein weiteres, glänzend rotes Ungetüm, brauste an ihnen vorbei. Nur wenige Herzschläge vergingen, bis Hawk laut: „ _LOS! Jetzt!“_ rief und zusammen mit den Wölfen zum Sprint ansetzte. Hawk erreichte als erster die andere Seite, gefolgt von Cinder, Beech und den anderen Wölfen. Doch Oaks Herz begann zu rasen, als er die Menge absuchte, _wo ist Shrew!?_ Auch Hawk begann nervös um sich zu blicken. Aber dann suchte Oak wieder die Straße ab und erblickte Shrew kauernd in der Mitte des schwarzen Pfades. Entsetzt rief Cinder nach Shrew und wollte zu ihm hinüber setzen, doch Hawk hielt ihn zurück. Gefühlt vergingen endlose viele Herzschläge bis der graue Wolf aus seiner Starre erwachte und begann vorsichtig weiter auf den Rest des Rudels zu zu kriechen. Als der junge Wolf bereits die Hälfte des Weges geschafft hatte, begann auf einmal der Boden wieder zu vibrieren und die Wölfe auf der anderen Seite riefen zu Shrew er solle schneller rennen. Ein lautstarkes Heulen, kündigte eine weitere der Maschinen der Menschen an und instinktiv wichen die meisten Wölfe in eines der wenigen Gebüsche um sich zu verstecken. Auch Shrew schien die Zeichen zu bemerken, doch als er das Ungetüm erblickte, das auf ihn zu steuerte, erstarrte er erneut. Als es nur noch eine Wolfslänge von Shrew entfernt war, drehte es jedoch ab, aber es traf immer noch Shrews Hinterbein.

Das wilde Kreischen, als die Maschine weiter die Straße hinab zum stehen kam, übertönte Shrews Schrei. Schnell humpelte er zu seinen Rudelgefährten. _Er kann noch laufen,_ dachte Oak erleichtert als der junge Wolf wieder bei seinen Rudelgefährten angekommen war. Doch er lies das Ungetüm, aus dem nun zwei Menschen gestiegen waren, nicht aus den Augen. Geradewegs steuerten sie auf das Rudel zu. „Wir müssen hier weg, _jetzt_!“ rief Oak und preschte voraus. Auf Oaks Befehl hin, drehten sich auch die anderen Wölfe um und folgten dann schnell Oak. Die Luft in Oaks brannte, als er endlich an einer Geschützten Senke hinter der Straße ankam. Keuchend trafen auch die anderen Wölfe ein. „Wo ist Shrew?“ rief Cinder aufgewühlt. „Ich bin hier…“ keuchte er, als auch Shrew zu ihnen gehumpelt kam. „Ich muss mir dein Bein ansehen!“ rief Russet die, dicht gefolgt von Reed zu Shrew eilte. Schnell beschnüffelte die schwarze Wölfin das Bein und taste die Stelle, an der das Ungetüm Shrew getroffen hatte, vorsichtig mit ihrer Pfote. Mehrmals jaulte dieser leise vor Schmerz auf als die erfahrene Wölfin ihre Pfote auf die Stelle drückte. Sie wandte sich zu Reed um: „Bring mir, Goldrute für die Wunde, Ringelblume damit sich nichts entzündet, Thymian gegen den Schock und Schwarzwurz.“ Reed stockte kurz und fragte dann leise, so dass nur Oak es hören konnte: „Aber Schwarzwurz ist doch für _Knochenbrüche_ gedacht.“ Ohne zu antworten nickte Russet nur kurz. Ängstlich blickte Oak in Russets blaue Augen. „Ist es _sehr_ schlimm?“ fragte er nervös. Russet sah erneut auf Shrew hinab, der immer noch erschöpft am Boden lag und seufzte tief. Dann endlich antwortete sie: „Ich hoffe es ist nichts gebrochen, aber es sah ganz danach aus...“ „Wird er wieder laufen können?“ fragte Oak nach einer weiteren Pause. Sie holte tief Luft und antwortete leise: „Ich hoffe es zumindest.“ Bevor Oak weiter reden könnte, traf Reed mit den Kräutern ein, die Russet geordert hatte.

Mit flinken Bewegungen ihrer Pfoten legte Russet Shrew einen Verband, nachdem Reed einen Kräuterbrei auf dem Bein des Wolfes verteilt hatte. „Du darfst das Bein nicht bewegen, damit es vernünftig heilt.“ wies Russet am Ende der Behandlung an. „Ist es _gebrochen_?“ fragte Shrew nervös, als Russet beendet hatte. „So wie ich es beurteilen kann nicht, aber wir müssen dennoch vorsichtig sein!“ erklärte die schwarze Wölfin, mit Erleichterung. „Ist Shrew soweit in der Lage weiter ziehen zu können?“ fragte Oak, während Unbehagen in ihm wuchs. _So eine Verletzung ist nicht so einfach verheilt, natürlich müssen wir warten!_ Während Oak unaufmerksam gewesen war hatte Shrew versucht sich auf seine Pfoten zu rappeln. „Ich kann zwar nicht schnell laufen, aber es geht.“ triumphierte er, nachdem er einige Schritte durch die Senke gelaufen war. Immer noch unsicher wandte sich Oak zu Russet und Reed um. „Was sagte _ihr_ kann Shrew weiter ziehen?“ Noch einmal musterten die beiden Wölfe Shrew, dann holte Russet tief Luft. „Wenn wir nicht zu schnell unterwegs sind, schätze ich wird es gehen.“ Russet wandte sich wieder zu Shrew um, dessen Augen Freude ausstrahlten. „Aber ich lasse dich nicht aus den Augen!“ Oak nickte und erhob dann die Stimme, sodass jeder Wolf ihn hören konnte: „Wir ziehen weiter, wenn das Wetter auf unserer Seite ist, werden wir den Wald heute noch erreichen!“ verkündete er, woraufhin wildes, freudiges Gemurmel im Rudel ausbrach.

Ein leichter Wind zerzauste Oaks braunes Fell als sie weiter zogen. Keine einzige Wolke verdeckte die Sonne, die vor ihnen die Spitzen des Waldes erhellte in einem abendlich roten Licht. _Siehst du das hier, Pine_ , fragte Oak stumm in sich hinein als er zum Himmel aufsah. Nur eine weitere große Wiese und ein dahinter gelegener Fluss trennte das Rudel von ihrem neuen Zuhause. Mit schnellen Schritten führte folgte das Rudel Oak, über die Wiese. „Ich wette hier werden wir hier bald gut jagen können.“ verkündete Hawk, der neben Oak lief. „Und ohne die Menschen.“ ergänzte er, als Oak nicht antwortete. „Ich kann es irgendwie noch nicht so ganz glauben, das wir jetzt schon _hier_ sind.“ erzählte Oak schließlich nach einer weiteren Pause. „Noch sind wir auch noch nicht angekommen.“ fing Hawk an, wurde allerdings von seinem Freund unterbrochen: „Aber bis wir ein Lager gefunden haben, kann es nicht mehr lang dauern.“ Zielstrebig wanderte das Rudel weiter, auf den Fluss zu.

Blass spiegelten sich die Sterne auf der Oberfläche, des langsam fließenden Flusses. „Wir müssen noch nicht einmal schwimmen, so flach ist es!“ verkündete Cress, der vergnügt in das kühle Wasser gesprungen war. „Du musst vorsichtiger sein, Cress!“ rief Russet in einem befehlshaberischen Tonfall die am Ufer zu ihr Junges hinab sah. Prüfend musterte Oak sein Rudel, während Russet den Grünlingen, die sich um sie versammelt hatten, einen Vortrag über die Gefahren eines Flusses hielt. „Heute Nacht werden wir wieder unter Bäumen schlafen können, oder?“ fragte Beech, die sich zu ihrem Gefährten geschlichen hatte. Kurz war Oak zusammen gezuckt, als er das Fell eines anderes Wolfes an seiner Seite spürte. Mit leiser Stimme antwortete er: „Endlich… nachdem was alles passiert ist...“ Nachdem Oak sich dann noch einmal versichert hatte das alle Wölfe versammelt waren, übernahm er wieder die Führung und setzte seine Pfoten ins Wasser. Früher, als er ein Grünling gewesen war, hatte er es geliebt zu schwimmen. Doch jetzt, kamen nur die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an den Tag zurück, an dem Pine gestorben war. Auch Shrew, der die Nachhut bildete, schaute sich mehrmals nervös um und als Oak sich ihre Blicke trafen konnte er die gleichen Emotionen sehen. _Das ist nicht was Pine gewollt hätte,_ erinnerte sich Oak selbst und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Als Oak auf der anderen Seite wieder an Land kletterte, sah er erneut zu den bereits blass leuchtenden Sternen auf. Dann blickte er wieder in den Wald hinein der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. _Unser neues Zuhause…_

„Am Rand der Lichtung dort vorne, dort verbringen wir die Nacht!“ befahl Oak. „Morgen machen wir uns dann auf die Suche für unser neues Lager.“ Der Mond war nun bereits am Horizont zu erkennen und die Sterne warfen ihr fahles Licht auf die Pelze der Wölfe hinab. Erschöpft ließen sich die meisten Wölfe dann auf den Boden des provisorischen Nachtlagers fallen, als sie die Lichtung erreicht hatten. Auch Oak fand schnell in den Schlaf.

Der Schrei eines Vogels weckte ihn wieder und er fand sich an der gleichen Position am Rande der Lichtung im Wald wieder. Sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen als er aufstand, um ein Paar Schritte auf die Mondbeschienene Lichtung zu tun. Jetzt konnte er aus dem Dröhnen einzelne Stimme erkennen, jedoch verstand er nicht was sie sagten. Ein weiteres Rascheln aus einem nahegelegenen Gebüsch zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Anführers auf sich und er wirbelte herum. Hinte sich erkannte er nach wenigen Augenblicken die blau leuchtenden Augen von Alpha, doch dieses mal sah er ihn aus leeren Augen, ohne Pupillen, an. Er schien zum Mond aufzublicken als er krächzte: „...nicht allein!“ was er davor gesagt hatte konnte Oak, wegen der Stimmen um ihn herum nicht verstehen. Ein weitere, weibliche Stimme, hinter ihm meldete sich zu Wort. „Pine?“ fragte Oak, als er sich langsam herumdrehte. Ein Mischung aus Freude und Nervosität übernahm ihn, als er daran dachte das die Wölfin ihm wieder eine Botschaft der Ahnen überbrachte. Doch als er die Umrisse der Gestalt hinter sich erkannte durch lief Oak ein weiterer Schauder, _das ist_ _ **nicht**_ _Pine!_ Hinter ihm stand eine _Hündin_ mit einem leuchtend weißen Pelz der mit grauen Flecken bedeckt war. Ihre blauen, fast schon weißen, Augen schienen im Licht genauso zu leuchten wie die von Alpha, der immer noch reglos hinter ihnen stand. Oak und die Fremde Hündin sahen sich beide ungläubig in die Augen, bis ein Blitz über den Himmel zuckte und Donner den Boden zum beben brachte.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruckartig erwachte Oak wieder aus seinem Traum, während die ersten roten Sonnenstrahlen den Waldboden erreichten. Vor ihm, auf der anderen Seite des Rudels, zeichnete sich außerdem die Silhouette von Hawk ab. Leise, um keinen der erschöpften Wölfe zu wecken tappte Oak an die Seite seines Freundes und Stellvertreter. Die Blicke beider Wölfe gingen geradewegs nach vorne in die Schatten die die Bäume auf einander warfen. Ohne auf Hawk zu warten hin Oak an: „Ich hatte eine Vision…“ verdutzt löste er seinen Blick aus dem Wald und sah Oak in die Augen. „Was hast du gesehen?“ fragte Hawk schnell nach einer kurzen Stille. Oak holte tief Luft bevor er Hawk davon erzählte, das er seit Pines Tod von Alpha, dem Wolf der ihr Rudel vor langer Zeit gegründet hat. „Und was ist jetzt in _diesem_ Traum passiert?“ fragte er, als Oak zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Ich habe mich auf dieser Lichtung wieder gefunden, _unzählige_ Stimmen waren um meine Kopf herum.“ begann Oak, der angestrengt auf den Boden sah und versuchte sich an jedes Detail zu erinnern. „Alpha hat versucht mir etwas zu sagen, aber ich habe nur die Worte _nicht allein_ verstanden.“ In Hawks grünen Augen tat sich ein Mischung aus Entsetzen und Nachdenklichkeit auf. Oak setzte seine Erzählung fort: „Und als ich mich dann umgedreht habe, stand hinter mir eine _Hündin_ , sie hat etwas geflüstert, aber ich konnte sie nicht verstehen. Wir haben uns in die Augen gesehen und kein Wort gewechselt und dann bin ich wieder erwacht.“ Eine weitere Stille fiel über die beiden Wölfe. Nach vielen Herzschlagen sagte Hawk: „Könnte diese _Hündin_ vielleicht _hier_ in diesem Wald sein.“ schlug er vor. „Gut möglich...“ murmelte Oak, der in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Sein Blick fiel auf Luna und Cody, die in der Nähe von ihnen neben einander schliefen. Die Erinnerungen an die Geschichten über Lunas Schwester, die Cody ihm erzählt hatten, kamen wieder in seinen Verstand zurück.

Viele weitere Herzschläger des Schweigens zwischen Hawk und Oak vergingen. Doch aus dem Augenwinkel fielen ihm Bewegungen auf, mit einem weiten Gähnen war Cody erwacht. „Ich muss mit Cody sprechen.“ erzählte Oak kurz Hawk und winkte den goldenen Hund kurz mit seinem Schwanz an die Seite. „Was gibt es?“ fragte er, offensichtlich verwirrte. Kurz gab Oak wieder was er in der Nacht gesehen hatte und Cody hörte ihm gebannt zu. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht _wer_ dieser Hund sein könnte den ich gesehen habe. Und dann musste ich wieder an die Geschichte von Lunas Schwester denken. Passt diese Hündin vom aussehen her zu Ivy?“ beendete er seine Erzählung. Kurz dachte der Hund nach und nickte dann langsam: „Ja, das könnte sie sein...“ Er blickte Oak wieder in die Augen und fragte dann: „Aber was hat Ivy mit unserem Rudel zu tun?“ Oak seufzte tief: „ _Das_ weiß ich auch nicht… Was jetzt wichtig ist, ist das wir endlich einen Platz finden an dem wir in Ruhe leben können.“ „Vielleicht hat Ivy ja etwas _damit_ zu tun, vielleicht ist sie an genau diesem Ort, oder kennt ihn zumindest.“ schlug Cody vor und Oak sah die Hoffnung in seinen Augen. Oak zuckte kurz zusammen als plötzlich Lunas Stimme hinter ihm ertönte: „Was ist mit Ivy passiert?“ fragte sie, als sie sich neben Cody gesetzt hatte. „Ich habe sie in einem Traum gesehen.“ fing Oak an zu erklären. „Wahrscheinlich, war es sie.“ korrigierte Cody. „Moment, du hast es erzählt?“ fragte sie nach einem kurzem Moment. „Ich habe euch über sie reden gehört und als ich dann diesen Traum hatte musste ich Cody fragen ob sie etwas mit uns zu tun haben könnte.“ Um Luna nicht wütender zu machen, als sie ohne hin schon klang, ließ er aus das Cody ihm ihre volle Geschichte offen gelegt hatte. „Und was hast du im Traum _gesehen_?“ fragte sie aufgeregt nach. Noch einmal gab Oak den Traum wieder und erzählte der kleinen Hündin über seine Verbindung zu den Geistern der Ahnen. „Das kling tatsächlich nach ihr…“ murmelte sie zu kurz zu sich selbst. Cody fuhr lauter fort: „Ich meine, sie wollte in _diesen_ Wald ziehen und wenn sie wirklich hier ist, kann es doch sein das es Schicksal ist das wir uns finden sollen. Vielleicht kennt sie ja einen Ort an dem wir leben könnten.“ Luna und Oak seufzten beide und Luna sagte: „Vielleicht, wir wissen es nicht genau...“ Mit diesem Wort ging sie und legte sich wieder auf ihren Schlafplatz und starrte wortlos in den Wald. „Was ist den mit Luna los?“ fragte Hawk, der sich vorsichtig neben Cody gesetzt hatte. Fragend sah Oak Cody in die Augen, _darf er davon erfahren,_ schien der Blick zu bedeuten. Ohne Worte wusste der goldene Hund was Oak von ihm wissen wollte, nickte kurz und fing dann über Ivy, Lunas Schwester die vielleicht wichtig für sie werden würde, zu berichten. Allerdings erzählte Cody nicht davon das Ivy Luna einst für den Tod ihrer Mutter verantwortlich machte und _deshalb_ in den Wald gegangen war.

Während Cody erzählte erwachte die Lichtung nach und nach zum Leben und einige Wölfe zogen los um zu jagen und um gleichzeitig die Umgebung Auszukundschaften. Auch Oak begleitete eine Patrouille mit Beech und Cinder an seiner Seite. „Der Fluss fließt auch durch den Wald!“ bemerkte Cinder, kurz nachdem sie die Lichtung verlassen hatten und der Wald sich vor ihnen teilte um für den in der Sonne glitzernden Fluss Platz zu machen. „Wir sollten dem Fluss entlang gehen.“ schlug Beech vor. „Aber wir sollten im Wald bleiben, dann können wir entweder jagen, oder finden einen Platz für unser neues Lager.“ ergänzte Cinder wiederum. Oak stimmte zu und mit genügend Abstand zum Fluss bahnten sie sich den Weg durch das Unterholz. Weniger Sonnenstrahlen als im alten Wald erreichten hier den Boden, weshalb man aufpassen musste wo man seine Pfoten hinsetzte. „Überall sind diese _verdammten_ Ranken!“ rief Cinder, gefolgt von einem wütenden Knurren, als er erneut mit seiner Hinterpfote in einer Dornenranke hängen geblieben und zu Fall gebracht wurde. „Ich schätze in Zukunft müssen wir alle besser aufpassen.“ sagte Beech sichtlich amüsiert, als sie die Ranke von Cinders Pfote zog. „Wenigstens blutet es nicht...“ murmelte der graue Wolf als er Oak weiter folgte. „Da vorne ist noch eine Lichtung!“ rief Beech als sie das schattige Unterholz wieder verließen. Kurz sah sich Oak auf der Grasfläche um bevor er seufzte und sagte: „Aber es ist immer noch zu offen um hier ein Lager zu errichten.“ „Allerdings kann man hier jagen!“ verkündete Cinder, der hinter einer Geruchsspur her wieder in das Unterholz eintauchte. _Hasen, immerhin Beute gibt es hier,_ dachte Oak. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrte Cinder wieder, mit einem fetten Hasen der aus seinem Maul baumelte. „Wir sollten wieder zurück zu den anderen,“ brachte Oak vor. „gemeinsam können wir das Unterholz besser erkunden.“ _Und es ist sicherer_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Still trottete Oak auf dem Rückweg hinter Beech und Cinder her, auf der gesamten Patrouille wurde er das Gefühl nicht los das er beobachtet wurde. _Es gibt keine einzige Spur, noch nicht mal den fahlsten Geruch von anderen Wölfen oder Hunden,_ redete er sich selbst ein. Doch seit seinem Traum in dem er, wahrscheinlich, Lunas Schwester begegnet war wollte ihn das Gefühl nicht verlassen. Es umkreiste ihn wie ein Falke seine Beute auf einer Wiese.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?“ fragte Hawk, der auf der Lichtung in der sich das Nachtlager befand bereits auf die Ankunft der anderen Patrouillen wartete. „Wir haben den Fluss gefunden den wir überqueren mussten, er fließt hier durch den Wald. Wir sollten am besten ihm folgen, damit unser Lager in Zukunft in der Nähe von ihm liegt.“ berichtete Oak. „Habt ihr etwas wichtiges gefunden?“ fragte Beech, nachdem ihr Gefährte geendet hatte. Enttäuscht schüttelte Hawk den Kopf. „ _Keine_ der Patrouillen hat etwas gefunden, höchstens ein Paar gute Jagdplätze, aber die gibt es in diesem Wald quasi überall...“ berichtete er. „Sind alle wieder heil angekommen?“ fragte Oak, als an das dicht bewachsene Unterholz zurück dachte. „Ja, alle sind unverletzt.“ „Sehr gut, wenn alle etwas gegessen haben, ziehen wir in richtig des Flusses weiter. Zusammen sehen wir mehr.“ Knapp nickte Hawk und teilte dem Rest des Rudels die Pläne mit.

Das Gefühl das Augen ihn verfolgten verließ Oak auch nicht als er, gemeinsam mit Beech, aß. _Es fühlt sich an als ob jeden Moment Ivy aus dem Gebüsch spazieren könnte,_ dachte er als das Gebüsch hinter den beiden vom Wind zerzaust wurde und zu rascheln begann. Seine Sinne schienen eingefroren und die Welt um ihn stehen zu bleiben, als Oak sich zurück in den Traum versetzte und versuchte den Grund zu finden warum ausgerechnet Lunas Schwester in einer seiner Visionen auftauchte. _Sie wirkte nicht…_ _ **überrascht**_ _Alpha zu sehen, vielleicht hat auch sie_ _Visionen und weiß einfach nicht was sie bedeuten,_ dachte er als Oak die Augen der Hündin fast schon vor sich sah. Beechs Pfoten die sie leicht gegen seine Flanke stieß holten ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. „ _Oak?_ Wir wollen weiter ziehen?“ fragte sie, als sie sich neben ihrem Gefährten auf die Pfoten rappelte. Kurz schüttelte Oak die Gedanken wieder ab und schlug dann, gefolgt von seinem Rudel, die Route nahe des Flusses, durch den Wald ein.

Die Zeit des Sonnenuntergangs kam immer näher und das Rudel war den Rest des Tages ohne Pause durch den Wald gezogen. _Heute finden wir nichts mehr,_ dachte Oak niedergeschlagen und sah das es seinen Rudelgefährten ebenso erging. „Wir müssen uns ein Lager für die Nacht suchen,“ rief er schließlich, als das unwegsame Unterholz um sie bereits von Schatten eingenommen wurde. „wir suchen morgen weiter. Bei der nächsten Lichtung schlagen wir unser Nachtlager auf.“ orderte er weiter, als sie auf einer kleinere Lichtung zusteuerten. Erschöpft ließen sich die meisten Wölfe auf den weichen Waldboden fallen, ohne auch nur danach zu fragen zu jagen. Nur Cress und die anderen Grünlinge hatten Hawk angebettelt dass er mit ihnen aufbrechen sollte. „Es ist zu gefährlich...“ hatte er ihnen erklärt, als er in das dunkle, unbekannte Unterholz geblickt hatte. Verzagt hatten sich dann auch die Grünlinge neben ihren Eltern zusammen gerollt. Oak blickte noch lange in die kühle Stille der Nacht und schreckte bei jedem kleinen Geräusch hoch, bevor der Schlaf auch ihn einnahm. Undeutliche Träume suchten ihn Heim, doch keiner der Geister der Wolfsahnen überbrachte ihm eine weitere Vision.


	14. Chapter 14

Erleichtert blickte Oak sich auf der Lichtung um, dessen Gras noch von Tau bedeckt wurde. Erinnerungen an den alten Wald zogen wieder durch Oaks Kopf, _es fühlt sich fast an als wären wir nie gegangen._ Von seinem ruhigen Platz am Rande der Lichtung, an dem Oak den Schwanz um die Pfoten gelegt saß, blickte er hinüber zu Hawk der gerade Jagdgruppen einteilte. Wie ein Schlag trafen ihn die Erinnerungen an die Reise und vor allem an den Anblick von Pines leblosen _toten_ Körper. _Es ist nur_ _ **fast**_ _normal…, wenn wir wenigstens eine Bleibe hätten._ Kurz blickte Oak zu Boden und dann wieder hinauf in den Himmel. _Du wirst ein würdiger Nachfolger,_ Pines letzte Worte halten erneut durch seinen Kopf. _Wir sind so weit gekommen, jetzt werde ich nicht aufgeben, s_ chwor er sich dann wieder.

Während die Jagdgruppen, die Hawk angeordnet hatte, gegangen waren hatte sich Oak allein an den Rand der kleinen Lichtung gesetzt. Immer wieder durchdachte er seine Visionen und versuchte die Bedeutung aus ihnen zu ziehen. Doch egal ob er an die jüngste Begegnet mit Ivy, oder das Zusammentreffen der Schattenwölfe dachte, die Nachricht die seine Ahnen ihm überbringen wollen konnte er nicht finden. Eine Stimme zog ihn zurück auf die Lichtung. „Oak, geht es dir gut?“ Es war Russets sanfte Stimme, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte hatte sich die schwarze Wölfin vor ihn gesetzt und sah ihn aus ihren blauen Augen an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ versicherte er ihr. Der Blick der Wölfin löste sich nicht von ihm als sie weiter sprach: „Ich kenne dich seit dem wir im Lager Moosbälle gejagt haben, Oak. Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung.“ Kurz seufzte Oak und überlegte ob er Russet in seine Visionen einweihen sollte. „Sind es die Visionen?“ fragte sie, als Oak immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Er zuckte kurz zusammen. „W-woher weißt du das?“ stammelte er als Antwort. Kurz stand der Heilerin ihre Belustigung in die Augen geschrieben, bevor sich ihre Mine wieder ernst wurde. „Du bist Pines Nachfolger, seit Generationen wird unser Rudel von Sehern geleitet. Also würde es nur Sinn machen wenn auch _du_ Visionen hast.“ erklärte sie dann trocken. „Und so wie du aussiehst, denkst du wahrscheinlich gerade über sie nach, _oder_?“ fragte sie. Erneut seufzte Oak und antwortete dann: „Ja, das tue ich… Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht was sie bedeuten sollen.“ „Was hast du denn gesehen?“ erkundigte sich Russet hartnäckig. Erneut erzählte Oak von seinen Visionen und Russet hörte ihm mit schief gelegten Kopf aufmerksam zu. „Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht was Lunas Schwester oder der Sturm und die Schattenwölfe mit _uns_ zu tun haben sollen.“ mit diesen Worten schloss der Anführer seine Erzählung und sah Russet an, die genauso über die Träume nachzudenken schien wie Oak vor ihr. Nach langer Stille zwischen den beiden Wölfen seufzte auch Russet und musste nachgeben: „Ich schätze ich verstehe deine Träume genauso wenig wie du, aber ich bin mir sicher das wir sie verstehen wenn sie wirklich wichtig werden.“ _Das hat mit viel gebracht,_ dachte Oak frustrierend als die Wölfin zu ende gesprochen hatte. Etwas raschelte im Gebüsch und als Oak über seine Schulter blickte sah er die Jagdgruppen angeführt von Hawk wieder auf die Lichtung stoßen. Erst jetzt bemerkte wie hungrig er eigentlich gewesen war und suchte sich zwischen Russet und Hawk einen Platz im Kreis den die Wölfe gebildet hatten.

„Können wir weiter ziehen?“ fragte Oak, als er fertig gefressen hatte. Einstimmig akzeptierten die Wölfe dieses und rappelten sich auf ihre Pfoten. _Hoffentlich finden wir heute endlich einen Platz für ein Lager,_ dachte er und Nervosität stieg in ihm auf. Langsam bahnte sich das Rudel den Weg durch das immer noch schattige, aber nun weniger dicht bewachsene, Unterholz. Aus der Richtung in der Fluss lag, dem das Rudel in den Wald gefolgt war, floss nun ein kleiner Bach vor ihren Pfoten. Kurz prüfte Hawk die Gerüche in der Luft bevor er sagte: „Hier schienen Rehe gewesen zu sein.“ „Sollten wir dem Bach folgen?“ fragte ein weiterer Wolf hinter ihm. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte der Anführer in beide Richtung des schmalen Gewässers. „Hier entlang.“ befahl er knapp und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken an das sie am Bach entlang weiter ins Waldesinnere vordringen sollten. Nach kurzem Marsch machte Reed plötzlich an einem Gebüsch halt und schnüffelte an einer Pflanze. „Sie mal Russet, hier wächst Ampfer.“ Schnell eilte die schwarze Wölfin an die Seite des jungen Wolfes. „Sehr gut unsere Vorräte sind fast wieder verbraucht.“ sagte sie als sie einige Blätter der Pflanze in eines der Blattbündel schob das sie bei sich trug. „Und wofür benutzt man die Blätter?“ fragte sie Reed prüfend als sie weiter zogen. „Wenn man die Blätter zerkaut, helfen sie bei Schürfwunden und Kratzern.“ erklärte Oaks Sohn zielsicher. „Sehr gut.“ lobte Russet ihn. „Hier wachsen wirklich prächtige Kräuter!“

Der Bach der neben den Pfoten der Wölfe dahingeplätschert war hatte sich nun zu einem kleinen Fluss ausgeweitet und steile Hänge formten ein weitläufiges Tal um die Wölfe. Nach einem steilen Aufstieg der an den Kräften, gerade der Jungwölfe, zerrte hatte das Rudel eine Pause eingelegt. Hawk stand mit Oak an der Kante, des Wasserfalles an dem sie Halt gemacht hatten und sie blickten in das weite Tal hinab, die Berge die das Tal auf der anderen Seite begrenzten verschwanden bereits in feinem Nebel. „Sieh mal, dort unten, die Höhle.“ bemerkte Hawk der in die Nähe des Sees am Grund des Wasserfalls. Auch Oak hatte das Loch am Boden über das ein riesiger Felsen, der aus dem Boden zu wachsen schien, ragte. _Es sieht fast aus wie ein Maul,_ dachte Oak der Hawks Blick auch folgte. Hawk sprach Oaks weitere Gedanken aus: „Dort könnten wir vielleicht unser Lager unterbringen!“ Optimismus blühte in Oak auf. „Du hast recht!“ Beinahe wäre er glücklich, wie ein Welpe, auf und ab gehüpft. Schnell ermunterte er die übrigen Wölfe weiter zu ziehen. „Wie sollen wir nach da unten kommen?“ fragte Lime, üblich genervt. „Wir müssen nur den Hang den wir vorhin _hinauf_ geklettert sind wieder _hinunter_ klettern.“ erklärte Hawk sarkastisch. Kurz schnaubte die alte Wölfin genervt und murmelte: „Warum sind wir ihn dann überhaupt hoch geklettert?“ Doch kein Wolf antwortete ihr.

Die Sonne stand zentral am Himmel als das Rudel wieder den Fuß des Hanges erreicht hatte. „Und _wo_ ist jetzt diese tolle Höhle?“ rief Lime erneut, doch darauf hin ging ein zustimmendes Raunen durch die Menge. Bevor Oak es konnte antwortete Hawk für ihn: „Gleich dort hinten, neben dem See vom Wasserfall.“ Oak nickte seinem Freund zu, das Zeichen das er die Führung übernehmen sollte. Es waren nur wenige Schritte bis vor ihnen ein mit Moos bewachsener Felsen aus dem Boden stach, Farne säumten den Boden um ihn herum und leise war das rauschen des Wasserfalls zu hören. Nervös wanderte Oak um den Felsen um in die Höhle zu blicken die Hawk und er vom Wasserfall aus gesehen haben. Langsam folgte auch der Rest des Rudels. Die Höhle war zwar ein wenig schmaler als die in der sie vorher gelebt hatten, aber sie würde trotzdem Schutz für alle Wölfe bieten. „Wir sind angekommen...“ flüsterte Oak, seine Stimme vor Aufregung zitternd. „Wir haben es _tatsächlich_ geschafft. Nach alldem was wir zurück gelassen haben.“

Viele kleinere Öffnungen besetzten die Wand, in denen jeder Wolf geschützt vor Wind oder Regen schlafen konnte, oder in dem Russet und Reed ihre Kräuter aufbewahren und ihre Patienten beobachten konnten. Es war nicht viel Zeit vergangen seitdem das Rudel die Höhle erreicht hatte und die meisten Wölfe begannen sich ihre Schlafplätze einzurichten. Oak hatte, da er nun er Anführer war, einen der größten Baue im hinteren Teil der Höhle bekommen. Zusammen mit Beech richtete er einen aus Farnen bestehenden Schlafplatz her. Die Sonne, die bald beginnen würde unterzugehen, schien seitlich in die Höhle und hüllte eine Seite in Schatten. „Es fühlt sich… komisch an, nachdem wir so lange gereist sind, oder?“ fragte Beech die bereits auf ihren Schlafplatz gesunken war. Oak lies sich neben seine Gefährtin fallen und seufzte kurz. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber es fühlt sich gut an, endlich zu wissen,“ er legte eine kurz Pause ein und blickte Beech in die Augen „ _wo_ wir hingehören.“ „Und das wir sicher sind.“ ergänzte sie leiser, nach einer kurzen Pause. Sie schmiegte sich an die Seite ihres Gefährtin und allmählich fielen ihr die Augen zu, wenig später war sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Die Nacht war über dem Wald herein gebrochen als auch Oak endlich Ruhe, neben Beechs gleichmäßig atmenden Körper, gefunden hatte. Erneut war er im finsteren Wald erwacht in dem er bereits Visionen erlebt hatte, oder die _Schattenwölfe_ ihn heimgesucht hatten. _Sind sie wieder hier,_ fragte sich Oak als er durch den leblosen Wald tappte, der im Licht der Nacht schien auch, wenn keine Sterne oder der Mond am Himmel standen. Doch während er neben dem kleinen Bach, der in einem fast schon violetten Licht zu leuchten schien, lief vernahm er kein anderes Geräusch aus das seines Atem oder seinen eigenen Herzschlag der von Schritt zu Schritt rapider zu werden schien. Plötzlich fuhr Oak zusammen als hinter ihm das Geräusch eines knackendes Zweiges über den Wald hallte. Instinktiv fuhr er herum und rief: „ _Hallo_?“ während Oak die in ihm aufsteigende Panik unterdrückte. Und als er sich mit einem leisen Knurren wieder umdrehte stand _Alpha_ eine Schnurrhaaresbreite vor ihm. „Was zum!?“ Doch Oaks Bemerkung schien der dürre Wolf mit dem verfilzten Fell überhört zu haben. „Ihr seid nicht allen!“ sprach er und seine Wort begannen zu hallen bis sie schließlich von einem auf den anderen Herzschlag verstummten und sich hinter dem schimmernden Wolfsgeist wieder die Schattenwölfe versammelten die bedrohlich knurrten und jaulten. Alpha lies sich auch von den Wölfen die sich hinter ihm aufgebaut hatten nicht beeindrucken und schloss seine leuchtend blauen Augen, bevor er sich auflöste. Als wäre eine Wand vor ihnen gefallen stürzten sich jetzt die Schatten auf Oak, doch auch er stand wie angewurzelt an dem gleichen Platz und wartete darauf das die schwärze ihrer Pelze ihm die Sicht nahm und er erwachte. _Ich habe keine Angs_ _t!_

Es fühlte sich als wäre ein Blitz durch Oak gefahren als etwas ihn abrupt aus dem Schlaff riss. Benebelt blickte er in das neue Lager des Rudels hinaus, das nur von schwachen durch die Bäume gefilterten Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Beech die immer noch neben Oak lag hatte sein Erwachen nicht bemerkt. Leise rappelte er sich auf seine Pfoten und tappte aus seinem Bau heraus. Prüfend blickte er sich in der Höhle um, in der Nacht schien sogar das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Wasserfalls verstummt zu sein, das Tagsüber leise die Stille durchbrach. Auch wenn Oak nicht genau warum trat er aus der Höhle hinaus wo der weiches Grass wieder den Boden bedeckte. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ihn jemand gerufen, als er durch eines der Gebüsche in den Wald trat und die Schatten ihn verschluckten. Zielstrebig wanderte er durch den nächtlichen Wald, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste _wohin_ er ging, _als würde mich jemand leiten._ Immer noch stand der Mond in der Mitte des Himmels als Oak wieder an dem Fluss ankam der am Wasserfall entsprang. Am Ufer sank Oak schließlich zusammen und blickte auf die Strömung hinab in der sich die Sterne spiegelten. Nur ein sanfter Windzug und die Strömung kräuselten das Wasser. „Ihr seid nicht allen...“ murmelte Oak vor sich hin während er die Reflexion der Sterne musterte. „Wer sollte hier sein? Wir haben keine einzige Geruchsspur, von Wölfen _oder_ von Hunden, gefunden...“ dachte er weiter laut. Kurz kehrte wieder stille ein und Oak blickte seiner Reflexion im Wasser in die Augen und seufzte kurz. „Worüber mache ich mir eigentlich sorgen?“ fragte er sich selbst.

Ein Zweig knackte als Oak sich wieder auf den Rückweg zum Lager machte, ängstlich blickte er sich um und rief: „ _Hallo?“_ Bis er jedoch bemerkte das _er_ auf den Zweig am Boden getreten war. Schneller lief Oak zurück, auf dem gleichen Wege auf dem er gekommen war. Jetzt wo der Mond nicht mehr zentral über dem Wald wirkte er sogar noch dunkler. Oak erstarrte als ein Gebüsch, das in den Schatten verborgen lag, raschelte. _Wer ist da,_ wollte er rufen doch er brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus, abgesehen von einem heiseren Quieken. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Busch, alles fühlte sich an als würde es sich in einer von Oaks Visionen zutragen. Es war nur noch ein Schritt bis zu dem Gebüsch, als Oak plötzlich etwas helles zwischen den Blättern sehen konnte. _Eine Vision,_ fragte er sich kurz und ein Hauch der Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. „Alpha?“ fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und schnell fuhr er herum. „Wer ist da?“ fragte er barsch, als er nach kurzem Suchen niemand fand der sprach. Viele Herzschläge vergingen, bis es wieder im Gebüsch raschelte und eine Gestalt ins freie trat. Vor Oak stand eine _Hündin_ mit weißem Fell überall an ihrem Körper, bis auf dem Rücken der von grauem Fell bedeckt wurde. Ihre Augen schimmerten hellblau sodass sie in der Nacht fast weiß erschienen. Still standen sich die beiden gegenüber und musterten sich aus schmalen Augen, bis Oak schließlich stammelte: „I-Ivy?“ Überrascht trat sie einen Schritt zurück. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen!?“ fragte sie harsch, während sie ihre Lefzen zu einem angriffsbereiten Knurren zurück zog. Gerade wollte Oak ihr davon erzählen das er mit Cody und Luna über sie gesprochen hatte, erinnerte sich dann aber daran warum sie ohne ihre Schwester in diesen Wald geflohen war. Mit zitteriger Stimme sprach Oak weiter: „Aus den Visionen, wir standen uns gegenüber.“ Misstrauisch kniff Ivy die Augen zusammen und antwortete nicht. „Alpha hatte versucht mich vor etwas zu warnen und dann standest du hinter mir.“ Kurz blickte sie Oak nur in die Augen, ihren Ausdruck konnte Oak nicht entziffern, bevor sich ihr angedrohtes Knurren in ein Lächeln verwandelte. „Also hatte er wirklich recht…“ flüsterte sie langsam nach einer weiteren Stille. „Womit hatte er recht?“ hackte Oak ebenso misstrauisch nach. „Alpha hat mir Visionen von euch gezeigt, wie ihr hier hergewandert seid, immer wieder. Ich dachte schon ihr würdet nie ankommen.“ Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Ist Luna bei euch?“ fragte sie, während sich Ivy und Oak sich unabdingbar in die Augen sahen. Zurückhaltend nickte Oak bevor er knapp antwortete: „Ja, das ist sie.“ „Und Cody, ist er auch bei euch?“ „Ja, auch er ist bei uns.“ _Warum erzähle ich ihr das?_ Ein Heulen durchschlug die Geräusche der Nacht und Ivys Ohren schnellten nach oben. Wortlos wandte sie sich um und ging geradewegs auf das Gebüsch aus dem sie aufgetaucht war. Kurz bevor die Schatten ihr weißes Fell verhüllten drehte sie sich jedoch noch einmal um und sagte: „Ich schätze wohl ich muss los, es war mir eine Freude.“ Genauso schnell wie sie erschienen war, verschwand Ivy wieder und lies Oak mit einem merkwürdig schweren Gefühl allein zurück. Mit schleppendem Gang lief Oak zurück zum Lager, während der Mond bereits am Horizont versank.


	15. Chapter 15

Als Oak wieder den moosbewachsenen Felsen vor sich erkannte, sah er auch das Cinder und Hawk am Eingang der Höhle saßen und sich unterhielten. _Fuchsdreck,_ dachte Oak, weil er ihnen nun erklären musste von _wo_ er früh am Morgen kam. Kaum war Oak in die Sichtweite seiner beiden Freunde getreten fragte auch schon Cinder: „Wo kommst du denn her?“ „Ein morgendlicher Spaziergang, ich musste mal den Kopf frei kriegen.“ erzählte er, so das niemand wusste was genau passiert war. Mit einem Kopf nicken rief Hawk Oak an seine Seite, gerade plante der Stellvertreter die Patrouillen die später los ziehen werden. Er wandte sich um: „Oak, ich werde später eine Patrouille anführen, um die Gegend hier noch ein bisschen zu erkunden, kommst du auch mit?“ Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nickte Oak, der noch immer über die Begegnung mit Ivy in der Nacht nachdachte. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Cinder nach, der Oak mit sorgenvoll gelben Augen musterte. „Ich muss mich nur ein bisschen eingewöhnen, das ist alles.“ beteuerte er. Ein mal wieder schweiften Oaks Erinnerungen zurück an den schrecklichen Tag, an dem Pine vor seinen Augen gestorben war und er zum Anführer des Rudels wurde. Doch die Trauer verebbte als Oak sich erneut in der Höhle umsah, die allmählich von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchflutet wurde. _Siehst du das Pine? Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft!_

„Shrew, Cinder, Sage, wir wollen losziehen!“ rief Hawk auf, der neben Oak stand. Schnell versammelten sich die drei aufgerufenen Wölfe und verließen das Lager der aufgegangenen Sonne entgegen. _In die gleiche Richtung in die Ivy gegangen ist._ Ein angenehmes Licht schien durch die Blätter bis auf den Waldboden hinab, auch das leise gleichmäßige Rauschen des Wasserfalls verfolgte sie. „Also eins steht fest, zu wenig Beute haben wir fürs erste wohl nicht.“ erzählte Cinder nachdem sie den Rückweg wieder angetreten hatten, im Wald haben sie viele gute Plätze zum jagen gefunden und zu Oaks Erleichterung sind sie auch auf keine anderen Hunde gestoßen. Dennoch war Oak angespannt, weil die Gruppe sich wieder der Stelle näherte an der er in der Nacht Lunas Schwester getroffen hatte. Hawk prüfte die Luft mit der Nase dicht über dem Grass und steuerte auf das Gebüsch zu wo auch Oak in der Nacht Geräusche gehört hatte. „Riecht ihr das auch?“ fragte er als er fast _zwischen_ den Blättern verschwunden war. „Sind die Grünlinge wieder auf Erkundungstour gegangen?“ fragte Sage ironisch, mit einem leichten genervten Unterton. Auch Cinder schnüffelte nun an der Stelle an der Hawk den Geruch bemerkt hatte. „Es riecht ein bisschen so wie Luna, aber doch anders.“ „Aber Luna wollte doch mit Russet Kräuter sammeln und die beiden sind doch den Wasserfall _schon wieder_ hochgeklettert.“ kommentierte Sage weiter. „Vielleicht sind sie hier einfach nur vorbei gekommen.“ versuchte Oak zu erklären. _Als erste sollen Luna und Cody davon erfahren,_ dachte sich Oak während er die anderen Wölfe anlog. „Vielleicht...“ stimmte Hawk schließlich gleichgültig. Erleichtert das keiner der Begleiter verdacht äußerte zogen die fünf Wölfe wieder zurück in die Höhle.

Die Jagdgruppen die Hawk am Morgen eingeteilt hatten waren bereits zurückgekehrt und haben so viel Beute gebracht das über den Tag kein Wolf hungern müsse. Die heiße Mittagssonne schien auf den Felsen hinab und die meisten Wölfe hatten sich in den Schatten verkrochen, auch Luna und Russet waren von der Kräutersuche zurückgekehrt. Zusammen mit Hawk und Beech hatte sich Oak am Rande des Sees, der am Fuße des Wasserfalls entstand, zurückgezogen. Beech und Hawk unterhielten sich freudig während Oak, der zwischen den beiden Wölfen saß, nachdenklich auf das sich kräuselnde Wasser blickte. _Wer hat Ivy in der Nacht gerufen,_ fragte er sich als er an das fremde Heulen zurück dachte. Wasser das auf Oaks Pelz spritzte zog ihn aus den Tiefen seiner Gedanken und wich erschrocken zurück. „Ich wusste gar nicht das du eine Katze bist!“ stichelte Hawk der im flachen Wasser des Sees stand. „Sehr lustig...“ murmelte Oak nur als Antwort. „Es gibt hier sogar Fische!“ stellte Beech die ebenfalls neben Hawk in den See gesprungen war und wie ein Welpe den Grund musterte. „Komm doch zu uns, Oak. Seitdem wir hier sind bist du immer beschäftigt.“ erzählte Hawk, Beech redete weiter: „Du musst dich mal wieder entspannen, wir sind hier allen geht es gut, du bist noch so… _versteift_ von der Reise.“ Kurz sah Oak ernst auf seine Freunde hinab, deren Gesichtsausdrücke ebenfalls ernster wurden als ob sie sich für eine Moralpredigt vorbereiten würden. Doch gerade als Beech wieder zu reden beginne wollte, sprang Oak mit Anlauf in den flachen, kühlen See.

Pfotenschritte donnerten durch das Unterholz und wenig später tauchte Cinder aus den Schatten auf. Keuchend kam er am Ufer des Sees zu stehen. „Die Grünlinge,“ begann er zu stammeln, „Cress wurde angegriffen.“ Sofort sprang Oak aus dem Wasser dicht gefolgt von Hawk und Beech. „Wo?“ „Ich habe ihn auf einer kleinen Lichtung verloren, aber es sind andere Hunde, oder so etwas bei ihm, allein werde ich mit denen nicht fertig!“ keuchte der stämmige Wolf weiter. „Führ uns zu ihm.“ befahl Oak harsch. Oaks Fell war immer noch nass und klebte an ihm, doch das wissen das einer der Grünlinge in Gefahr war trieb ihn vorwärts hinter Cinder durch den Wald. _Also ist Ivy doch nicht nur zu zweit._ Auf einer Lichtung kam Cinder zum stehen und schnüffelte wild in der Luft herum. „Hier ist er weggerannt, danach habe ich ihn nur nach Hilfe rufen hören.“ „Und du hast ihm _nicht_ geholfen?“ fragte Beech aggressiv. „Natürlich habe ich das aber es sind zwei starke Angreifer gewesen und einer schien wohl noch zu kommen, also bin ich zurück zum Lager und habe Hilfe geholt.“ erwiderte Cinder, der immer noch erschöpft keuchte. „Wir sollten aufhören uns zu streiten und Cress finden!“ schaltete sich Hawk ein der einer Geruchsspur folgte. Seinen Herzschlag spürend folgten die anderen und Oak wieder, _das ist Blut,_ schoss es ihm wieder durch den Kopf als der Geruch stärker wurde.

Mit dem Schwanz gab Hawk seinen Begleitern das Zeichen sich neben ihm leise Aufzureihen und sich für einen Angriff bereit zu machen. Zwischen den Zweigen des Gebüsches, in dem sie warteten bis Hawk das Zeichen zum Angriff gab, konnte Oak Cress erkennen der mit einer Wunde an seiner Kehle am Boden lag. Neben konnte Oak Pfoten erkennen die wahrscheinlich zu einem Hund gehörten, der Rest des Körpers wurde jedoch von Ästen verdeckt. Achtsam keine Geräusche zu verursachen kroch er weiter nach vorne um das Gesicht des Hundes zu erkennen. Mit Schock weiteten sich Oaks grüne Augen, als er schließlich Ivys Gesicht erkannte. Ihre hellen blauen Augen verrieten nichts über sie, während sie sich immer wieder umsah. „ _Jetzt!“_ rief Hawk als aus dem Gebüsch direkt auf Ivy zu setzte und sie von ihren Pfoten riss. Auch Beech folgte ihm schnell und rannte an Cress Seite. Binnen weniger Herzschläge hatte Hawk die Hündin auf dem Boden gebracht und eine Pfote auf ihre Brust gesetzt, bereit für einen weiteren Angriff. „STOPP!“ jaulte Cress mit zitteriger Stimme. „Sie hat mich gerettet, ihr dürft ihr nicht wehtun.“ „Was?“ fragten Hawk und Beech zeitgleich. „Vor wem?“ schloss Oak an. Hawk trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und gab der Hündin eine Chance sich aufzurichten. Ivy erhob hustend ihre Stimme: „Ein Einzelgänger, seine Name war Cliff.“ Erst jetzt blickte sich Ivy weiter um und sah Oak, kurz weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie blinzelte kurz unwillkürlich. Auch Hawk schien den Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden zu bemerken und legte den Kopf schief. Oak erhob schnell die Stimme um das Thema zu wechseln: „Wir sind dir unbeschreiblich dankbar das du einen unserer Rudelmitglieder beschützt hast, auch wenn du ihn nicht kanntest, wir stehen tief in deiner Schuld.“ „Und das ich dich angegriffen habe tut mir _unbeschreiblich_ leid.“ ergänzte Hawk schnell. Sie blickte Hawk kurz verständnisvoll in die Augen und sagte: „Ist schon gut, es ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert.“ Kommentarlos wandte sie sich um. Bevor sie zwischen einem der Sträucher verschwand rief Oak noch hinter ihr her: „Und es gibt wirklich _nichts_ mit dem wir dir helfen können?“ Kurz erstarrte sie, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Nein, allein bin ich besser dran.“ Mit schnelleren Schritten eilte sie durch das Gebüsch, bis ihr weiß graues Fell nicht mehr zu erkennen war. „Kannst du laufen?“ fragte Beech Cress liebevoll. Wenig zuversichtlich nickte der kleine dunkel graue Wolf und humpelte neben Beech her. Mit einem Kopfnicken führte Oak die Gruppe wieder zurück zur Höhle.

Der moosbedeckte Felsen war schon zu erkennen als Hawk Oak mit dem Schwanz aufhielt. Beech und Cress liefen bereits vor damit sich Russet die Verletzungen ansehen würde. „War das die Wölfin, die du schon mal in deiner Vision gesehen hast?“ fragte Hawk direkt, aber dennoch zurückhaltend. Kurz seufzte Oak, immer noch fühlte es falsch an über Visionen zu sprechen. „Ja, ich denke schon.“ Mit den Augen fokussierte Hawk einen Punkt in der Ferne als er weiter fragte: „Was denkst du kommst sie wohl wieder.“ „Ich bezweifle das ich eine Vision von einer Hündin haben würde wenn wir ihr nur einmal begegnen.“ „Sollten wir Luna davon erzählen?“ fragte Oak. _Ivy weiß eh das Luna hier ist,_ erinnerte sich Oak, _ich habe ihr davon erzählt._ „Es wäre fair.“ erwiderte Hawk. „Aber denk daran, die beiden sind nicht im Frieden auseinander gegangen, das letzte was wir jetzt brauchen sind Streitereien. Vielleicht kann Cody dir weiter helfen,“ schlug er am Ende schließlich vor. „soweit ich weiß hatten die beiden nicht viel mit einander zu tun. „Ich rede nachher mit ihm.“ beschloss Oak als auch er sich wieder aufrappelte und mit Hawk an seiner Seite zurück zur Höhle ging.

Die abendliche Sonne schien in die Höhle als Hawk und Oak wiedergekehrt waren. Vorsichtig schlich Oak in Russets Bau, wo Cress ausgestreckt schlafend in einem Nest lag. „Wie geht es ihm?“ flüsterte Oak in Russets Ohr um den Grünling nicht zu wecken. „Er hat viel Blut verloren, aber die Wunde ist nicht tief. Das Training muss die nächsten Tage aber ausfallen.“ erzählte die schwarze Wölfin. Erst jetzt fiel Oak der traurige Blick auf den die erfahrene Wölfin auf ihren Patienten warf. _Er ist_ _ **ihr**_ _Junges,_ fiel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein. Unwillkürlich rückte Oak näher an Russet und legte den Schwanz um sie. Immer noch schweigend rückte auch sie näher an Oak heran. „Wenn er es nicht schafft,“ wollte sie beginnen doch Oak schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Das wird er, du und Reed kümmert euch um ihn.“ Gefühlt verging unendlich viel Zeit in der Oak einfach neben Russet saß, bis die schwarze Wölfin schließlich eingeschlafen war und sich Oak wieder aus dem Bau schlich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Codys goldenes Fell, das gerade in seinem und Lunas Bau verschwand. _Morgen, rede ich mit ihm._


	16. Chapter 16

Ein lautes Heulen riss Oak und den Rest des Rudels aus dem Schlaf. Es war ein langgezogenes scharfes Heulen was durch die Höhle hallte, _ein Trauerheulen._ Schnell rappelte sich Oak als er realisierte das es aus Russets Bau kam. Die Sonne war gerade so am Horizont auszumachen, da hatte sich bereits ein Großteil des Rudels vor dem Eingang zum Bau der Heiler-Wölfin versammelt. Kommentarlos machten sie für Oak eine Gasse, kurz bevor er eine Pfote in den Bau setzte blickte er zum Himmel auf, wo noch die fahlen Silhouetten der Sterne schimmerten. _Bitte lasst Cress am Leben,_ betete er still, auch wenn er wusste das er am Schicksal eines Wolfes _nichts_ ändern konnte. Noch einmal atmete Oak tief ein, bevor er den Bau in dem Reed und Russet lebten betrat. Dicht neben einander saßen die beiden neben dem Nest in dem Cress lag. Ohne das auch nur ein Wort gesprochen werden musste wusste Oak was passiert war. _Er ist tot._ Oak setzte sich leise an die Seite seines Sohnes, seine sonst so fröhlichen braunen Augen, waren nun glasig und leer als er auf den starren Körper des Grünlings vor sich blickte. „Es ist _meine_ Schuld.“ hörte er Russet winseln. „Erst habe ich Amber verloren und jetzt meinen eigenen Sohn!“ Kurze Stille brach erneut in dem Bau ein. „Wer war Amber?“ fragte Reed zögerlich, unwissend ob dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Russet seufzte kurz bevor sie antwortete: „Er war mein Gefährte, Cress' Vater, er ist vor langer Zeit gestorben. Er wurde in einem Steinrutsch verletzt, ich habe ihn damals nicht mehr retten können.“ Russet schwache Stimme wurde nun von noch mehr Trauer belastet, als sie die Erinnerungen an ihren Gefährten wieder in ihr Gedächtnis rief.

Mit erwartungsvoll großen Augen blickten seine Rudelgefährten als Oak aus Russets Bau trat. Mit schleifenden Schwanz folgte auch Reed, mit seinen Augen fixierte er einen Punkt vor seinen Pfoten. Die Luft brannte als Oak noch einmal einatmete. Kaum hielt er es aus den vor ihm versammelten Wölfen in die Augen zu sehen. „Nachdem gestrigen Angriff, wo Cress von einem Einzelgänger angegriffen wurde,“ seine Stimme versagte. „ist Cress gestorben.“ brachte er nach langem unangenehm Schweigen. Ungläubige Stille brach über das Rudel herein. Lime, die sich im hinteren der Menge aufhielt, erhob ihre „Wir sollten es diesem _Einzelgänger_ heimzahlen!“ Ein paar zustimmende Rufe wurden laut. Mit Mühe sorgte Oak unter den Wölfen wieder für Ruhe. „Wir werden _niemanden_ angreifen,“ bevor Oak weiter sprechen konnte wurde von Lime unterbrochen. Die alte Wölfin rief: „Also sollen wir uns einfach gefallen lassen das ein paar dahergelaufen Köter unsere Grünlinge töten!?“ Wieder stimmten die älteren Wölfe ihr zu. „RUHE JETZT!“ bellte Hawk durch die Höhle, worauf hin alle Wölfe verstummten. Dankbar nickte Oak zu seinem Freund uns Stellvertreter. „Wir sind aus einem anderen Anlass hier. Heute Abend werden für unseren _gefallenen_ Rudelgefährten die Totenwache halten, bis dahin werden alle ihren normalen Aufgaben nachgehen.“ mit diesen Worten schloss Oak die Versammlung und trottete zurück zu seinem Bau.

Ihren Höhepunkt hatte die Sonne längst verlassen als Oak am Ufer des Sees, am Fuße des Wasserfalls, erwacht war. In seinen Träumen hatte Oak immer wieder das Bild des leblosen Körpers von Cress gesehen während über dem Lager ein schrecklicher Sturm herein gebrochen war. Der Wind zerzauste Oaks Fell, das mit kleinen Regentropfen besetzt war, als er langsam zurück zum Lager trottete. _Der Sturm kommt, das habe ich schon oft gehört, aber was soll das bedeuten,_ fragte er sich als er weiter über seine Träume weiter dachte. _Und was soll dieser Sturm sein?_ Der moosbedeckte Felsen unter dem das Lager errichtet war bereits sichtbar, doch etwas war anders, vor ihm hatte sich ein Schar Wölfe versammelt. An der Spitze der versammelten Gruppe erkannte Oak das struppige graue Fell von Lime. Schnell rannte Oak zum Eingang der Höhle und suchte nach Hawk. Hinter sich hörte er schließlich eine Stimme: „Endlich, bist du wieder da!“ keuchte Hawk der erschöpft hechelnd hinter ihm stand. „Was passiert hier?“ fragte Oak, der wieder zu den versammelten Wölfe am Eingang der Höhle blickte. „Lime plant nach dem Einzelgänger zu suchen der Cress getötet hat.“ „Was!? Hast du sie nicht versucht aufzuhalten?“ fragte Oak entsetzt. „Natürlich habe ich das, aber sie lassen sich nicht von ihren _Plan_ abbringen.“ „Wir sollten heute Trauern und nicht nach diesem _Einzelgänger_ suchen!“ Während Oak mit Hawk sprach hörte er Lime am Höhleneingang etwas brüllen, woraufhin die Gruppe hinter der alten Wölfin herzog.

Schnell folgte auch Oak ihnen, durch neu aufziehenden Regen. „LIME!“ schrie er hinter der Wölfin her als die Gruppe in Hörweite kam. Mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich herum. „Was soll das hier werden?“ fragte er sie entrüstet. „Wir werden es diesem räudigen Einzelgänger heimzahlen das er Cress umgebracht hat!“ erklärte sie mit zurück gezogenen Lefzen. Gerade als Oak den Rückzug anordnen wollte trat Lime ein Schritt weiter auf Oak zu und knurrte: „Und egal was du uns befiehlst, wir werden diesen räudigen Köter finden. Heute.“ Mit diesen Worten wand sie sich wieder herum und führte die anderen die ihr gefolgt waren weiter. Der Regen wurde stärker als auch der letzte Wolf der kleinen Gruppe zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und der Donner grollte ohrenbetäubend über dem Wald. Beech und Hawk waren an Oaks Seite gekommen. „Wirst du sie ziehen lassen?“ fragte Beech die dem Blick ihres Gefährten folgte. „Von ihrem Plan werden sie sich wohl nicht abbringen lassen, aber ich werde hinter ihnen her kommen. Für den Fall das sie jemanden angreifen.“ _Vor allem wenn dieser jemand Ivy ist,_ fügte er für sich hinzu. _Ich habe immer noch nicht mit Cody gesprochen,_ fiel Oaks schließlich noch heiß ein, _später…_

Zusammen mit Beech und Hawk folgte Oak den aufständischen Wölfen, deren Geruchsspur wegen des Regens schnell verblich. Ein weiteres Donnergrollen rollte über den Wald, als die drei Wölfe schließlich, im Schutz von Büschen die Limes Gruppe wieder fanden. Lautes, wütendes Knurren und Gebell tönte von einer kleinen Lichtung die, geschützt von Büschen und Bäumen, vor Oak und seinen Begleitern lag. Der Geruch der Gruppe die Lime anführte ging von ihr aus, aber auch ein anderer vertrauter Geruch hing in der nassen Luft. _Ivy._ Mit seinem Schwanz bedeutete Oak seinen Begleitern ihm zu folgen. Ohne die Dornen zu beachten die sich von den Ästen der Büsche aus in seine Haut bohrten, schlüpfte er auf die kleine Lichtung. Jetzt endlich konnte er Ivy sehen, die von Lime immer weiter zurück gedrängt wurde. In den hellen weißen Augen der Hündin stand die Angst geschrieben. „I-Ich verspreche hoch heilig das ich keinem von euch etwas angetan habe.“ stammelte sie als sie von der alten Wölfin gegen einen Baum gedrückt wurde. „LÜGNERIN!“ knurrte Lime mit gefletschten Zähnen. „Du hast ihn getötet ich weiß es!“ Gerade wollte die Wölfin zu einem Angriff ansetzen, da riss Oak sie mit einem Sprung von den Pfoten und drückte sie zu Boden. „Ihr wollt diese _Mörderin_ beschützen?“ knurrte sie unter Oaks Pfoten mit immer noch gefletschten. „ _Sie_ ist nicht die Mörderin, Lime!“ mischte Hawk sich ein. „Sie hat Cress sogar gerettet, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Cress noch nicht einmal mehr ins Lager gekommen.“ Lime blieb unbeeindruckt und knurrte: „Und warum schlendert sie dann einfach so durch den Wald, auf unser Lager zu, mit Blut beschmierten Pfoten?“ Erst jetzt fielen Oak die roten Spuren an den, sonst weißen Pfoten, der Hündin auf, auch auf ihren Rücken war eine kleine Wunde zu sehen. Außer Atem antwortete Ivy: „Ich wurde angegriffen, von dem selben Einzelgänger angegriffen.“ Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und blickte auf ihre Pfoten hinab. Etwas beschämt ergänzte sie: „Ich weiß das sich bei euch Wölfe mit Heilmitteln auskennen, deshalb wollte ich bei euch um Hilfe bitten.“ „Pff, wenn wir eins in unserem Rudel haben dann sind das wohl genug _Hunde_!“ Oak wandte sich wieder zu Lime die er weiterhin auf den Boden drückte: „Lime, es ist genug, du kannst froh sein wenn ich dich nicht verstoße.“ Von einem auf den anderen Moment wurden ihre braunen Augen riesig und sie verstummte. Zögernd gab er sie wieder frei, bei einem Versuch sich aufzurappeln rutschte Lime auf dem, vom Regen durchnässten Boden, beinahe weg und hielt sich nur schwer auf den Pfoten. Oak wand sich wieder Ivy zu: „Das ist das Mindeste was wir für dich tun können, nachdem was du _für_ uns getan hast. Erleichtert seufzte sie.

Auf dem Rückweg zurück zum Lager war eine merkwürdige Stille über die Gruppe herein gebrochen. Der Regen hatte nicht nachgelassen und dunkle, graue Wolken verhangen die Sonne. „Was ist dein Name?“ fragte Beech, an dessen Seite sich die Hündin stützte. „Ivy.“ antwortete sie außer Atem. _Und Luna und Cody wissen nichts davon…,_ schoss es durch Oaks Kopf. Der Regen ließ mit jedem Schritt nach den die Wölfe taten und zwischen den Bäumen waren bereits wieder die Umrisse des Felsens über der Höhle zu erkennen. Vor ihr standen Reed und Russet die auf auf die eventuellen Verletzten warteten. „Wer ist das?“ fragte Reed, der Ivy musterte, die von Russet gerade in ihren Bau geführt wurde. Beech kam an Oaks Seite und erklärte ihrem Sohn: „Eine Hündin, sie heißt Ivy, wir haben sie im Wald gefunden. Sie wurde angegriffen und wollte uns um Hilfe bitten.“ Reed unterbrach Beech: „Wurde sie von Lime angegriffen?“ fragte er während er zu der Wölfin nickte die mit beschämt gesenkten Kopf in ihrem Bau verschwand. Oak seufzte und berichtete: „Nein, den Geistern sei dank, wir konnten sie gerade rechtzeitig aufhalten.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Oak Hawk erkennen, der am Eingang von Reeds und Russets Bau saß. Als Beech anfing über Limes Aufstand zu erzählen, tappe Oak schnell an die Seite seines Freundes. „Weiß Luna das sie hier ist?“ fragte er direkt. Oak schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein.“ Er dachte zurück an seine letzten Visionen, den Sturm den er gesehen hat und den Traum in dem Ivy ihm gegenüberstand. „Sie hat etwas mit alldem zu tun...“ murmelte Oak leise vor sich hin. Hawk schien ihn gehört zu haben. „ _Wer_ hat etwas mit allem zu tun?“ fragte er, während er Oak mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte. Oak murmelte weiter, ohne auf Hawk zu achten: „ _Ivy,_ sie hat etwas mit allen meiner Visionen zu tun!“

Der Mond war aufgegangen und das Rudel hatte sich im Zentrum der Höhle versammelt, um Cress Totenwache zu halten. Auch wenn Oak mit keinem der versammelten Wölfe Blickkontakt hielt, spürte er die Blicke seiner Rudelgefährten die in seinem Pelz zu brennen schienen. Einmal kurz blickte er sich im Kreis den sie gebildet hatten um, gerade erzählte Hawk ein Geschichte aus der Schülerzeit des Jungen. Kurz traf Oak Limes blick sie blickte finster, doch soweit sie bemerkte das Oak sie ansah setzte sie einen nichtssagenden Blick auf, oder schaute zum Höhleneingang von Oak weg. Auch Cody und Luna hatten sich in die Nähe von Oak begeben, jedoch blickten die beiden Hunde nicht in die Mitte des Kreises wo Cress Leichnam lag, sondern zu Reeds und Russets Bau. Ivy war zwar nicht aus dem Bau gekommen, allerdings hatte es sich herumgesprochen das _ein Hund_ , namens Ivy, von den Heilern versorgt wurde. _Sie hängt mit alldem zusammen, nur wie…_


	17. Chapter 17

„Du hast noch nicht _einmal_ mit ihr gesprochen, _seitdem_ sie hier ist!“ hörte Oak, der am Eingang seines Baues saß, Cody reden, der mit Luna und anderen Wölfen gerade von einer Jagd zurück in die Höhle kehrte. Zwei Tage waren nach Limes Aufstand und Ivys Ankunft vergangen. Die weiß graue Hündin hatte mit keinem Wolf außer Russet und Reed gesprochen, jedoch saß sie, meistens Abends, allein vor dem Bau der Heiler um zu fressen. „Aber,“ fing Luna an wurde aber von Cody unterbrochen. „Sie ist _deine Schwester,_ “ er legte eine Pause ein. „all das ist schon so lange her. Ich bin mir sicher das sie eingesehen hat das es falsch war _dich_ für den Tod deiner Mutter zu beschuldigen.“ Lange sah Luna stur in die dunklen grünen von Cody. Dann seufzte sie und murmelte etwas das Oak nicht verstehen konnte. Auf leisen Pfoten schlich Oak näher an Cody, der sich neben dem Eingang von Russets und Reeds Bau nieder gelassen hatte. „Möchte Luna jetzt endlich mit ihr sprechen?“ fragte Oak als er sichneben den goldenen Hund gesetzt hatte. „Zumindest probiert sie es.“ Ohne zu antworten nickte Oak kurz. Er spitzte die Ohren um zu hören was sich im Bau abspielte. „Luna?“ Ivy schien überrascht hoch geschreckt zu sein. „Ivy?“ Die beiden schienen auf einander zuzugehen. Ivy durchbrach als erste wieder das Schweigen: „Es tut mir alles so Leid.“

Das Sonnenlicht durchflutete das Lager nun komplett, Hawk war gerade damit fertig geworden die Jagdgruppen einzuteilen, als plötzlich Luna und Ivy Seite an Seite aus dem Bau der Heiler schritten. „Wir wollen auch ein Patrouille anführen.“ verkündete Luna. Überrascht schnappten die noch anwesenden Wölfe nach Luft. „Ihr _beiden_!? Und was wollt ihr?“ bemerkte Sage. „Wir wollen Cliff finden.“ erklärte Ivy kühl. „Was!?“ unterbrach Hawk fassungslos. „Wer soll _Cliff_ überhaupt sein? Noch einer deiner Verwandten Luna?“ neckte Sage. „Sage, Ruhe!“ unterbrach Oak. Cliff ist der Hund der Cress getötet hat und versucht Ivy umzubringen.“ erklärte Hawk. Dann wandte Oak sich den beiden Hündinnen zu: „Das gleiche wollte Lime auch schon probieren, ich habe es ihr verboten, also verbiete ich es euch auch.“ Ivy entgegnete stets kühl: „Wir wollen ihn nicht attackieren,“ Hawk warf ein: „Ihr wollt also mit dem Hund _reden_ der versucht hat dich _umzubringen_?“ „Ich bleibe dabei, wir werden _nicht_ nach diesem Hund suchen!“ betonte Oak erneut. Genervt schnaufte Luna und war bereits dabei zu gehen, als Ivy erwiederte: „Ich gehöre nicht zu diesem Rudel, also mache ich was ich will!“ Kommentarlos drehte sie sich herum und stürmte aus der Höhle. „IVY, bleib hier!“ jaulte Luna hinter ihrer Schwester her, die aus der Höhle eilte. Kurz zögerte die kleine Hündin und blickte sich unsicher im Lager um, folgte dann aber doch der graue weißen Hündin. „LUNA.“ rief Cody ihr hinter her, der sich still neben Hawk verhalten hatte. Oak blickte zu Boden auf seine Pfoten und seufzte entmutigt. „Sollten wir sie ziehen lassen?“ fragte Hawk. „Nein, ich werde hinter ihnen bleiben.“ Cody unterbrach ihn: „Ich werde auch mitkommen.“ Bevor Oak widersprechen konnte argumentierte der goldene Hund weiter: „Ich kenne die beiden, vielleicht kann ich mit ihnen reden.“ „Also gut, du kannst mit kommen.“ gab Oak schließlich nach.

Gemeinsam mit Cody an seiner Seite trat Oak aus der Höhle, die Mittagssonne schien hell vom wolkenlosen Himmel. So hell das sogar das glitzern des Wasserfalls deutlich zu erkennen war. Schließlich folgten Cody und Oak den auf dem Boden gut sichtbaren Spuren der beiden Hündinnen. Stille war eingekehrt und nur noch die gewöhnlichen Geräusche des Waldes waren zu hören. _Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis der Winter kommt,_ dachte Oak als der kalte Wind die Bäume schüttelte und ihm das Fell zerzauste. Die Spuren hatten sich auf dem Boden nach und nach verlaufen und Cody und Oak blieb nur noch die Geruchsspur mit der sie den Hündinnen folgen konnten. „Ich kann nur noch Luna riechen.“ bemerkte Cody der gerade ein Gebüsch überprüft hatte. Auch als Oak die Sträucher überprüft hatte war Ivys ohne hin schon fahle Geruchsspur verschwunden. „Haben sie sich getrennt?“ fragte Oak, der bereits Lunas Spur durch das Gebüsch folgte. „Vielleicht...“ antwortet Cody in einem langen Seufzen, sichtlich besorgt. Seite an Seite folgten die beiden weiter der Spur, die jetzt nur noch von Luna ausging. Kurz vor einer Lichtung blieb Oak abrupt stehen seine Ohren schnellten nach oben, als er Pfotenschritte hörte. Kurze Stille kehrte ein und auch die Schritte verstummten. Kurz darauf fragte eine Stimme aus dem Gebüsch: „Ivy, bist du das?“ Cody antwortete als erster: „Luna?“ Die Zweige, des Busches vor ihnen, teilten sich und hervor trat die kleine graue Hündin. „Wo ist Ivy?“ fragte Oak direkt. „Ich habe ihre Spur verloren.“ antwortete sie. Ihren Blick hatte sie schuldbewusst auf den Boden gelegt. Still wand sich Oak herum, um den Weg zurück zum Lager anzutreten. „Sollen wir Ivy ziehen lassen?“ fragte Cody der nur zögerlich mit Luna an seiner Seite folgte. Hawk wandte kühl ein: „Sie hatte recht, sie gehört nicht zu unserem Rudel. Sie _kann_ machen was sie will.“ Ohne ein Wort zu reden liefen die vier durch den Wald. Die ersten Blätter hatten sie bereits verfärbt und vielen zu Boden.

Nur das Rauschen des Windes war zu hören, als plötzlich auch ein leise zurückhaltende Stimme durch den Wald tönte: „Luna, bist du das?“ „Ivy?“ entgegnete die kleine Hündin hastig. Nur wenige Herzschläger später stolperte Ivy, mit gesenktem Kopf, zu den anderen Wölfen. Bevor Hawk oder Oak, die sich bereits bereit zu genickt haben, etwas sagen konnten fing Ivy an: „Es tut mir Leid,“ Doch Oak unterbrach sie: „Ich erwarte keine Entschuldigung. Wenn du bei uns bleiben willst, dann musst du dich an unsere Regeln halten. Es ist deine Entscheidung, du kannst weiterhin dein Leben als Einzelgängerin führen, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten.“ Kurze Stille kehrte ein. „Du solltest dich Morgen entschieden haben.“

Als Ivy, die die Nachhut der Gruppe bildete, wieder das Lager betrat, wandten viele Wölfe neugierig ihre Köpfe herum. „Unsere Ausreißerin ist also auch _wieder_ da.“ stichelte Sage, die mit Lime an ihrer Seite, am Eingang eines Baues saß. Jedoch ignorierte Oak sie und stapfte in seinen Bau wo er sich in sein Nest fallen ließ.

Der Mond erleuchtete die Höhle, in dessen Zentrum Oak stand. Kein einziges anderes Lebewesen schien sich in der Nähe zu befinden und das einzige Geräusch das er wahrnahm war sein hämmerndes Herz und das Blut das unaufhaltsam durch seinen Ohren floss. „Hallo?“ fragte Oak mit gedämpfter Stimme in die dunkle Nacht. Immer wieder hallte seine Frage durch das Lager und schien mit jedem mal lauter zu werden. Oak trat einen Schritt nach vorne, als plötzlich ein anderes Geräusch durch die Nacht hallte. In einem Satz wand er sich herum, bereit zum Angriff. Vor Oak stand plötzlich ein anderer Wolf, den er nicht erkannte. Sein Fell war dunkel grau was fast mit der dunklen Felswand verschmolz. Das einzige was sich deutlich absetzte waren die leuchtenden orangefarbenen Augen. _Fast wie Alpha,_ dachte Oak der den fremden Wolf mit schräg gelegten Kopf musterte. „Wer bist du?“ fragte er schließlich. „Amber.“ antwortete der Wolf knapp. Plötzlich wurde Oak klar das er sich erneut in einer seiner Visionen befand, denn vor ihm stand Russets verstorbener Gefährte. „Ich habe dir eine Botschaft zu überbringen,“ hob Amber schließlich wieder an. Mit seinen leuchtenden Augen fixierte er den Bau in dem Russet, in der echten Welt, schlief. Er setzte fort: „Grau und weiß blüht der Sturm, aus den weißen Augen unter euch.“ _Was soll das bedeuten,_ fragte sich Oak, während er dem Geist in die leuchtenden Augen sah. Fast hätte Amber Oaks Gedanken gelesen antwortete er: „Halte deine Augen auf…, bevor es zu spät ist.“ Während er sprach lief Amber langsam zum Bau seiner Gefährtin, wobei durch sein Fell mit jedem Schritt mehr Licht schien. Bis nur noch die groben Umrisse eines Wolfes zu sehen waren und seine leuchtenden orangenen Augen. „Halte die Augen auf.“ sagte er noch einmal bevor er verschwand _und Oak erwachte._

Leise lag Beech an seiner Seite als Oak aus seinem Schlaf hochschreckte. Als er aus seinem Bau zum Himmel spähte waren bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu erkennen, die auch in die Höhle schienen. Leise stand er auf und setzte sich vor den Eingang zu der kleinen Öffnung im Stein, seinen Schwanz hatte er ordentlich um seine Vorderpfoten gelegt. Lange lies er seinen Blick über die verschiedenen Baue schweifen, _es ist so friedlich… als wäre die Reise nie passiert,_ dachte Oak als er zurück an den alten Wald und seine Kindheit dachte. Plötzlich tönte wieder Ambers hallende Stimme durch Oaks Kopf, G _rau und weiß blüht der Sturm, aus den weißen Augen unter euch._ _Was soll das bedeuten?_

Langsam erwachte zum Leben. Um Hawk, der die Jäger aufteilte, hatte sich eine Gruppe von Wölfen gesammelt. Während die Grünlinge vor ihren Bauen einen Moosball hin und her kickten. In vorsichtigen Schritten lief Oak auf den Bau zu in dem Luna und Cody schliefen. Vor dem Bau angekommen konnte er allerdings keinen der beiden riechen. Cody hatte sich den Jägern angeschlossen, während Luna sich Reed und Russet anschloss, kranken oder verletzten Wölfen half, oder Kräuter sammelte. „Ivy?“ flüsterte Oak beinahe durch die schmale Öffnung. Bis auf das leise Geräusch eines Kopfhebens folgte keine Antwort, also trat Oak ein. Bevor Oak die Hündin fragen konnte ob sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Ich möchte hier bleiben…, bei Luna.“ Oak nickte kurz und antwortete dann: „Versprichst du _wie deine Schwester_ nach unseren Regeln zu Leben?“ fragte Oak förmlich. Ivy nickte. „Ich verspreche es.“


	18. Chapter 18

Ein Monat war vergangen seit Ivy dem Rudel beigetreten war, die Bäume hatten ihre Blätter fallen lassen und kalter Wind zog über den Wald her. Allein saß Oak am Ufer das Sees am Fuße des Wasserfalls und betrachtete die Reflexion des abendlich rot leuchtenden Himmels auf der Wasseroberfläche. Immer noch dachte Oak über Ambers Botschaft nach, _was soll der Sturm sein vor dem er mich warnt? Und, wenn ja, was hat Ivy damit zu tun?_ Noch einmal murmelte er die Worte des Geister-Wolfes vor sich hin: „Grau und weiß blüht der Sturm, aus den weißen Augen unter euch.“ _Wer sonst kann damit gemeint sein?_ Tief seufzte Oak und blickte zu _seiner eigenen_ Spiegelung hinab und sah sich selbst in die grünen Augen. „Es wird spät, ich sollte gehen...“ murmelte er wieder laut, bevor er sich erhob und wieder auf den Rückweg zum Lager machte.

Der Mond, der nicht breiter erschien als eine Wolfskralle, war bereits aufgegangen als Oak den moosbewachsenen Felsen der Höhle vor sich erkennen konnte. Kurz stoppte er und beobachtete die wenigen Wölfe die sich noch außerhalb ihrer Baue befunden. Luna eilte gerade hinweg von Russets und Reeds Bau, wo sie ihre gesammelten Kräuter abgegeben hatte zu Cody der hinter ihr im Bau der beiden Hunde verschwand. _Wolfshunde,_ erinnerte sich Oak an den neuen Titel den Ivy, Cody und Luna vor einem halben Monat erhalten hatten. Als Oak langsam gen Höhle trottete, zog eine Bewegung am Rande der Höhle seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Nach einem kurzen Moment machte er Ivys grau weißes Fell aus, die sich immer nervös um blickend aus dem Lager schlich. _Wo geht sie so spät Abends noch allein hin,_ fragte er sich als er der _Wolfshündin_ mit den Augen folgte. Noch einmal drehte sich Oak um, um nach Cody oder Luna zu suchen, doch die beiden Wolfshunde hatten sich wie alle anderen Wölfe in ihren Bauen verkrochen um zu schlafen. Wiederholt atmete Oak tief ein als er sich im Lager umsah und beschloss Ivy zu folgen. _Sie hat etwas mit der Botschaft zu tun, vielleicht bringt mich das weiter._

Nach einem langen Marsch durch den dunkeln Wald, auf dem Oak Ivy stets mit genug Abstand gefolgt war machte sie schließlich eine Pause. Zur eine Seite lag eine Lichtung, die von den finsteren Schatten der Bäume beinahe verschluckt wurde, während sich auf der anderen Seite eine mit Büschen überwucherte Erhöhung anstieg. Auf leisen Pfoten suchte sich Oak einen versteckten Platz, von dem er die komplette Lichtung überblicken konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden. Im Zentrum der Lichtung bellte Ivy etwas in den Wald hinein. Immer wieder wurden ihre leisen Worte von den Bäumen hin und her geworfen, so das man sie in einem weiten Umkreis hören konnte, ähnlich wie ein Heulen. „Ich bin da. Allein.“ _Mit wem redet sie da,_ fragte Oak sich der näher an den kleinen Hang gekrochen war. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte Oak die Ränder der Lichtung nach anderen Hunden oder Wölfen ab, doch er fand keine Spur. Weitere Herzschläger der Stille vergangen, auch Ivy schien mit jedem weiteren Moment zunehmend nervöser zu werden. „Hallo?“ bellte sie wieder leise, sodass es durch den Wald hallte. Wieder Stille, die sich fast endloser anfühlte, bis schließlich zwei andere Augen am Rande der Lichtung aufblitzten. Zögerlich trat ein grauer Hündin, mit spitzen Ohren und weißen Flecken um die Augen, auf die Lichtung, Oak kroch wieder vorsichtig zurück, damit niemand sein braunes Fell ausmachte. Was in der Nacht auffälliger zu sein schien als ein Stern. „Läuft alles nach Plan?“ fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Niemand verdächtig irgendetwas, noch nicht mal Cody oder Oak.“ antwortete Ivy während sie versuchte möglichst beiläufig zu klingen. Doch in ihren weiß schimmernden Augen konnte Oak Gefühle sehen. _Trauer, Wut, Enttäuschung?_ Die andere Hündin wollte gerade wieder anfingen zu reden, als Oak, der wieder weiter in sein Versteck kroch, auf einen dünnen Zweig trat. Das sonst so leise knacken hallte in der stillen Nacht genau wie das leise Flüstern von Baum zu Baum und schnell haben auch die beiden Wölfe auf der Lichtung sich herum gewandt und blickten in Oaks Richtung. Beide prüften hastig die Luft bis Ivy flüsterte: „Hier ist jemand.“ Kurz nickten sich die beiden zu und die Fremde verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit, auch Ivy machte sich auf dem gleichen Weg zurück auf dem sie gekommen war. _Ein abgesprochenes Zeichen, sie kennen sich keine Frage._

 _W_ _er war diese Hündin und über welchen_ _ **Plan**_ _haben sie gesprochen,_ Oaks Gedanken rasten als er mit weitem Abstand hinter Ivy her schlich. Fast hatte er das Gefühl das sein Herz stehen zu bleiben schien, als die Büsche neben Oak plötzlich von einem kalten Windstoß geschüttelt wurden. Müde legte Oak seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, doch plötzlich sah er vor sich die Umrisse von _drei_ Wölfen. Eine leichte Welle der Erleichterung strömte durch seinen Pelz als Oak _Pine, Alpha_ und _Amber_ erkannte. _Der Sturm. Halte die Augen auf,_ riefen die drei Stimmen durch einander in seinen Kopf, immer und immer wieder. Mit jedem mal mit dem die drei Geister ihre Warnung wieder holten breite sich ein stechender Schmerz in Oaks Kopf aus, bis er schließlich vor Schmerz zu Boden sank. „Seid ruhig!“ wimmerte Oak leise, nicht bewusst darüber das Oak laut sprach. „Seid RUHIG! SEID RUHIG!“ Und als hätten die Geister, die bis vor wenigen Herzschlägern noch vor Oak standen, auf ihn gehört hätten verstummten die Stimmen. Die nächtliche Stille war wieder zurück gekehrt, bis eine weitere Stimme sie durchschnitt. Oak öffnete seine Augen nicht als sie fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Als Oak nicht antwortet fragte sie erneut, dieses mal noch zurückhaltender als beim ersten mal: „Wie lautet dein Name?“ Kurz zögerte Oak, antwortete dann aber, immer noch seinen Blick vom Boden zu lösen: „Oak.“ Er hörte einen angespannten Schritt zurück, als Oak sich schließlich aufsetzte, blickten aus dem Gebüsch vor dem Amber gestanden hatte zwei braune Augen auf ihn. „Und du bist?“ knurrte er als die Stimme nicht mehr antwortete. „Aika, ist mein Name.“ antwortete sie zögerlich. „I-ich habe nur _jemanden_ gehört und dachte vielleicht helfen zu können.“ „ _Damit,_ kann mir niemand helfen, glaub’ mir.“ seufzte Oak, der immer noch versuchte auszumachen _wer_ mit ihm sprach. Ein Heulen tönte durch den Wald und die Stimme antwortete ein letztes mal: „Ich muss gehen...“ ein Hauch der Erleichterung, aber auch der Enttäuschung lag in ihrer Stimme. „Warte!“ versuchte er noch zu rufen, doch die Hündin war bereits im Unterholz verschwunden. _Wer war das,_ fragte Oak sich als er immer noch an die Stelle starrte wo er die Augen gesehen hatte.

Nachdem Oak sich selbst von dem Ort getrieben hatte, an dem er _Aika_ begegnet war, huschte Oak mit gesenktem Kopf wie ein Schatten durch den Wald. _Warum trifft sich Ivy mit anderen Hunden, über welchen Plan haben sich gesprochen, wissen Cody oder Luna davon,_ es schien als würden unendlich viele Fragen durch Oaks Kopf geistern, als er endlich wieder am Lager ankam. „Bei den Sternen, Oak wo warst du?“ eine Stimme zog den Anführer wieder aus dem Strudel seiner Gedanken. Es dauerte einen Herzschlag bis Oak erkannte das Beech mit ihm sprach. Mit großen besorgten braunen Augen musterte sie ihren Gefährten. _Ich kann ihr davon nicht erzählen,_ sagte er sich bevor er dann log: „Nur ein kleiner Spaziergang, ich konnte nicht schlafen.“ Er bemühte sich so beiläufig zu klingen wie er konnte. Ohne ihren Blick von Oak zu lösen seufzte Beech. „Versprich das du mir erzählst wenn etwas ist.“ sagte sie letztendlich nach einer Pause über die Schulter, bevor sie in ihrem Bau verschwand. Dicht hinter ihr folgte Oak, der sich an ihre Seite schmiegte und flüsterte: „Ich verspreche es.“ Schnell hüllte Oak schlaf ein, gefüllt von Träumen über einen Sturm der durch den Wald zog. Und immer wieder hallte das Echo der Warnung die Amber ihm gegeben hatte durch den Kopf, _Grau und weiß blüht der Sturm, aus den weißen Augen unter euch,_ _Halte die Augen auf._


	19. Chapter 19

Als Oak erwachte lag er allein in Beechs und seinem Bau. Die wolkenverhangene Sonne stand bereits am Himmel und schien auf das Lager hinab, in dem nur noch wenige Wölfe geblieben waren. Die Grünlinge waren mit Hawk und Russet trainieren, Reed und Luna ordneten die neu gesammelten Heilkräuter und die meisten Wölfe waren jagen, nur wenige ruhten sich im Zentrum der Höhle aus. Langsam schlenderte Oak aus seinem Bau, nahm sich ein kleines Stück Beute und setzte sich etwas abseits der wenigen Wölfe am schattigen Rande der Höhle. Immer noch war sein Kopf schwer von den Gedanken an die Begegnung mit Aika, in der letzten Nacht. _Hat sie auch etwas mit Ivys_ _ **Plan**_ _zu tun?_ In Gedanken versunken hatte Oak nicht gemerkt das sich Reed an seiner Seite niedergelassen hatte. „Den ganzen Morgen starrst du schon in den Wald.“ sagte er belustigt, während Reed seinen Vater musterte. „Hat es was mit gestern Nacht zu tun?“ fragte er weiter, als Oak nicht antwortete. „Es ist nur...“ fing Oak an, brach aber ab. „Ich hatte eine Vision.“ seufzte er schließlich. Reeds braune Augen wurden groß. „Und? Was hast du gesehen?“ fragte er aufgeregt. „Ich habe mit einem Geist gesprochen, dem Geist von Amber falls Russet dir davon erzählt hat.“ Stumm nickte Reed. „Er hat mich gewarnt vor einem _Sturm_ der auf uns zu kommt.“ „Ein Sturm? Es ist Herbst natürlich kommen Stürme auf uns zu! Warum sollten dich _unsere Ahnen_ davor warnen?“ erwiederte Reed als sein Vater fertig gesprochen hatte. Oak seufzte und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin mir _ziemlich_ sicher das sie uns nicht vor einem _einfachen_ Sturm warnen.“ _Und Ivy hat etwas damit zu tun,_ fügte Oak still an.

Der Tag verging wie jeder andere, doch die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht hatten Oak stets im Griff. Bis sich schließlich der Mond am Horizont erhob, wieder beobachtete Oak wie Ivy sich heimlich aus der Höhle schlich. Auf leisen Pfoten, vorsichtig nicht gesehen zu werden, folgte auch er der Wolfshündin. Bis eine Stimme ihn zusammenfahren lies: „Wo willst du hin?“ Langsam wand sich Oak herum, um in Hawks Gesicht zu starren. Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und großen grünen Augen musterte er seinen Freund. „Ein _Nachtspaziergang_?“ setzte er ironisch fort. _Er ist mein Stellvertreter… und er weiß es so wie so…_ Tief holte Oak Luft bevor er Hawk von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht berichtete, lediglich die Begegnung mit Aika ließ er außen vor. „Nur damit ich es richtig verstehe, du hast Ivy belauscht die sich Nachts mit _irgendeinem mysteriösen Hund_ trifft _,_ um einen Plan auszuführen. Vor dem dich vielleicht eine Vision gewarnt hat.“ fasst Hawk noch einmal zusammen als Oak sein Erzählung beendet hatte. „Ich weiß es hört sich... _unwahrscheinlich_ an, aber du musst mir vertrauen.“ erwiederte Oak, der sich bereits umwandte um Ivy zu folgen. Mit einem skeptischen Augenrollen folgte auch Hawk seinem Anführer.

Auf dem gleichen Wege wie in der letzten Nacht, folgten Oak und Hawk Ivys Spuren, die jetzt deutlicher zu verfolgen waren. Am Ende der Spur lag wieder die gleiche Lichtung, schnell husten Oak und Hawk zum selben Versteck, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Im Zentrum der Lichtung, hatte Ivy, den Wölfen den Rücken zugekehrt, Platz genommen und suchte die Ränder der Lichtung nervös ab. Mit jedem Herzschlag der verging, stieg die Spannung auch bei Hawk und Oak, bis schließlich wieder die selbe Hündin vom letzten Treffen auf die Lichtung trat. Ihr grauer Pelz schien im nächtlichen Wald mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, nur die hellen weißen Flecken um ihre _braunen_ Augen schimmernden im Mondlicht. Erleichtert war Ivy aufgesprungen und trottete an die Seite der Hündin. „Aika, endlich und ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr.“ _Aika!? Sie ist Aika,_ entsetzt starrte auf die Lichtung hinab. Doch bevor die zwei Hündinen ein Wort wechselten konnten traten noch zwei weitere Hunde aus den Schatten. Ein schwarzer Hund, unter dessen Fell starke Muskeln spielten und ein weiterer brauner Hund dessen gelbe Augen in der Nacht blitzen. Überrascht trat Ivy einen Schritt zurück als die beiden anderen Hunde auf sie zu kamen. „Cliff, was machst du hier?“ fragte sie schließlich. Mit tiefer, ernster Stimme antwortete der schwarze Hund: „Wenn es ist was _du_ berichtest, ist bald die Zeit gekommen… unseren Plan auszuführen.“ Ein unlesbares Grinsen flog kurz über das Gesicht von Cliff. Hawk rückte näher an Oak und flüsterte: „War Cliff nicht derjenige der Ivy damals angegriffen hat, bevor sie zu uns kam?“ Oak nickte nur kurz, ohne seine Augen von Ivy zu lösen. Cliff fuhr fort: „Es gibt nur eine _kleine_ Änderung.“ „Und die wäre?“ fragte Ivy, als der Hund eine Pause einlegte. „Aus deiner Spionagearbeit gehe ich davon aus, das sich die meisten Wölfe _uns_ wohl kaum ~~unterwer~~ -, ich mein natürlich anschließen, werden.“ Verunsichert nickte Ivy. Der braune Hund redete für Cliff weiter: „Deshalb werde ich mit unseren Kriegern, die Wölfe vertreiben die sich uns widersetzen.“ Er blickte Ivy tief in die Augen. „Und was passiert wenn sie _kämpfen_?“ stammelte sie. _Und das werden wir,_ ergänzte Oak für sich. Der braune Hund hob demonstrativ ein Kralle und musterte seine Krallen. „Wir werden tun was wir tun müssen.“ erwiderte er mit einem kampfeslustigen Schimmern in seinen Augen. Ivy trat noch einen Schritt zurück, in ihrem Gesicht war Erschütterung zu lesen. Ohne auf sie zu achten fuhr Cliff wieder fort: „Wir werden in zwei Tagen angreifen, lass dir nichts anmerken.“ Ivy schüttelte sich bevor sie antwortete: „A-aber so war das nicht abgemacht, wir wollten _niemanden_ töten!“ Sie wandte sich an Aika die an ihrer Seite stand. „Aika, du erinnerst dich an den Deal, wir wollten die Wölfe einfach nur aus _unserem Wald_ vertreiben und sie nicht töten, wenn sie sich uns widersetzten.“ Beschämt blickte sie auf ihre Pfoten hinab. „Ja, das war der Deal, aber Cliff hat Recht. Wir können sie nicht _friedlich_ vertreiben.“ Genervt schoss Cliff da zwischen: „Ist dann alles besprochen? Ich habe noch mehr zu tun, als mich um deine Freundschaften zu kümmern.“ Weder Aika, noch Ivy antwortete ihm. Während Cliff sich mit dem braunen Hund um wand rief er noch über seine Schulter: „Aika, komm mit, wir müssen unsere Krieger vorbereiten. Und Ivy, wir sehen uns erst beim Angriff wieder, falls irgendetwas dazwischen kommt will ich es _umgehend_ erfahren, verstanden?“ Eingeschüchtert nickte Ivy, die auf ihre Pfoten starrte, während Oak Hawk zu nickte was so viel bedeutet wie: _Wir müssen jetzt gehen und_ _ **das**_ _den anderen erzählen._

Geräuschlos jagten Hawk und Oak durch den dunklen Wald zurück, bei seinem letzten Blick über die Schulter hatte Oak Ivy erkennen können die, wie angewurzelt auf der Lichtung, auf ihre Pfoten hinunter gestarrt hatte. Kalter Wind fegte durch den Wald und Kälte kroch unter Oaks Pelz bis zu seinen Knochen. Nur ein kleiner Funke der Erleichterung brannte in ihm auf, als er an Hawks Seite wieder das Lager erreichte. „Wir müssen eine Versammlung ausrufen!“ befahl Oak als er die Höhle betrat. „Jetzt?“ fragte Hawk zögerlich nach. „JA, jetzt!“ fuhr Oak ihn an. Unruhig lief Oak im Zentrum der Höhle auf und ab, während Hawk nach und nach immer mehr Wölfe aufweckte. „Was gibt es _so_ wichtiges das du uns _mitten_ in der Nacht aus unseren Bauen holen musst?“ fragte Lime, grimmig aus der Menge der Wölfe, als zwei Wölfe neben ihr ausgiebig gähnten. „Oh glaub mir, es _ist_ wichtig.“ warf Hawk zurück, der sich neben Oak aufsetzte. Er stieß Oak in die Seite und gab Oak mit einem Nicken das Zeichen zu sprechen. Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer begann Oak davon zu erzählen wie er Ivy das erste mal verfolgt hatte und von seiner Vision, die er gesehen hatte bevor er Aika das erste mal begegnet war. Gerade hatte Oak seine Erzählung beendet, als plötzlich Lime, die Luna und Cody nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, dazwischen rief: „Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst, wenn wir _Hund in_ unser Rudel aufnehmen, wird das nur zu Problemen führen. Wer hat auf mich gehört, _niemand!_ “ Lime legte ein Pause ein, während sie Oak aus ihren schmalen braunen Augen einen durchbohrenden Blick zu warf. „Sie hat Cress‘ Tot damals _benutzt,“_ Russet kniff betroffen die Augen und lehnte sich an Reed der neben ihr saß, als Lime den Tot ihres Sohnes erwähnte. „um sich hier einzuschleichen _und jetzt_? Jetzt planen diese _streunenden Köter_ uns zu töten.“ Als Lime zu Ende gesprochen hatte, kehrte Stille unter den Wölfen, nur ein Geräusch war zu hören, das von Pfotenschritten die durch das Lager hallten. Alle Augen waren auf den Eingang der Höhle gerichtet, in dem Ivy stand, die erstarrt war.

„Unsere Verräterin...“ murmelte Lime gerade so laut das man es verstehen konnte. Im gleichen Herzschlag eilte Luna an die Seite ihrer Schwester. „Sag mir das das nicht wahr ist!“ schrie sie, die fest in Ivys, in der Nacht, weiß schimmernden Augen blickte. „Was, ist passiert?“ fragte Ivy als Antwort, doch ihre _unsichere_ Stimme verriet das sie _genau_ wusste was passiert war. Doch bevor sie weiter reden konnte mischte sich Sage ein: „Also spielen wir jetzt die _Unschuldige_?“ Die Wölfin musterte Ivy aus schmalen Augen aus der Mitte des Rudels. _Und ich nehme es ihnen noch nicht einmal übel,_ dachte Oak als er über sein Rudel und die noch immer entsetzten Gesichter sah. „Wir wissen über… Cliffs _Plan_.“ erklärte Hawk, der sich vor Ivy aufgebaut hatte. Mit eingezogenen Schwanz wich sie eine Schritt zurück. „D-deswegen bin ich hier, ich weiß das das was ich getan habe, nicht wieder gut zu machen ist aber,“ fing sie mit zitteriger Stimmer an. „ich kann euch während diesem _Angriff_ helfen.“ „Uns helfen? Nachdem was du getan hast? Woher sollen wir wissen das du uns nicht schon wieder verrätst?“ entgegnete Luna entrüstet. Ein Tumult war unter den Wölfen ausgebrochen, nur mit Mühe brachten Hawk und Oak die Menge wieder unter Kontrolle. „Die Versammlung ist beendet, ihr solltet euch ausruhen gehen.“ Er wandte sich wieder Ivy zu, die allein immer noch am Eingang des Lagers stand. „Um dein… _Angebot_ mache ich mir Gedanken.“ Ohne zu antworten nickte die Hündin, kurz sah sie zu Luna und Cody hinüber, die in ihrem Bau verschwunden waren. Erst sah es so aus als wolle sie ihrer Schwester folgen, doch dann wandte sie den Wölfen den Rücken zu und schritt in die Schatten des Waldes.

Die letzten Tropfen des Regens, der in der Nacht gefallen, war, tropften von den Bäumen, auf das von Tau durchnässte Grass hinab, als Oak mit Hawks an seiner Seite durch den morgendlichen Wald zum Wasserfall streifte. Auf dem See der sich vor den Pfoten der Wölfe erstreckte spiegelten sich die massiven grauen Wolken die am Himmel hingen, die nur von ein paar kleinen Wellen gewölbt wurden. Als Oak sich unweit des Ufers niedergelassen hatte, bemerkte er eine Bewegung in einem der Gebüsche die unweit von ihm wuchsen. Bei genaueren Hinsehen viel ein kleines Stück graues Fell auf, das zwischen den Zweigen durchschien. Langsam schlich er sich an den Busch heran. Nur ein Schritt trennte Oak davon zu erkennen, _was_ sich in dem Gebüsch versteckte. Doch als seine Pfote den Boden berührte, zerschnitt das knacken eines kleines Zweiges die Luft und aus dem Gebüsch schreckte etwas hoch. „WER ist da?“ fragte die Stimme. Einen Herzschlag lang kehrte Stille ein, bis sich schließlich das Gebüsch teilte und _Ivy_ mit hängendem Kopf hervor trat. „Wenn du mich suchst weil du mich verbannen willst,“ fing sie in einem langgezogenen Seufzen an. Hawk sprang an Oaks Seite, als er erkannte wer gesprochen hatte. „ich wollte es gerade schon gehen.“ setzte Ivy fort, ihren Blick stets am Boden. Oak warf Hawk einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ivy, ich habe über... das alles noch einmal nachgedacht. Und ich denke das wir deine Hilfe gebrauchen.“ „Meine Hilfe… Pff! _Ich_ habe euch diesen ganzen Wahnsinn eingebracht.“ antwortete sie. Hawk redete weiter: „Und genau deshalb brauchen wir dich, du kennst sie besser als jeder andere.“ Sie blickte den Wölfen vorsichtig in Augen, ihren Schwanz immer noch eingezogen, wo ein kleiner Funken der Hoffnung aufzuflammen schien. „Weiß der Rest des Rudels das auch schon? Ich glaube nicht das die meisten mir dafür genug Vertrauen und ich kann es ihnen auch nicht übel nehmen.“


	20. Chapter 20

Dunkle Blicke bohrten sich in Ivys Pelz, als sie hinter Oak und Hawk in das Lager marschierte. Doch keiner der anwesenden Wölfe sprach die Gedanken aus, die unübersehbar in der Luft zu hängen schienen. _Was will sie hier? Wird sie bestraft?_ Ohne auf die starrenden Wölfe zu achten, lief Oak gerade zu auf seinen Bau, dicht gefolgt von Hawk und Ivy, unablässig versuchte den feindseligen Blicken auszuweichen. „Ich möchte _alles_ über diese… Hunde wissen.“ fing Oak an, als er sich in seinem Bau aufgesetzt hatte, Hawk an seiner Seite. Ivy schloss für einen Augenblick ihre Augen und holte tief, Luft als wolle sie all ihre Erinnerungen zurück in ihr Gedächtnis holen. Bevor sie begann zu erzählen: „Ihr Anführer nennt sich Cliff, der schwarze, muskulöse Hund, er ist der… beste Kämpfer den ich kenne und er hat die Gruppe in diesen Wald geführt.“ Hawk unterbrach sie: „Warum genau wollen sie uns… _umbringen_ , wenn ich fragen darf.“ Ohne den Augenkontakt den Hawk aufgebaut hatte zu unterbrechen antwortete sie: „Sie sehen diesen Wald als ihren an und sie wollen ihn definitiv nicht mit jemanden teilen. Also haben… _wir_ damals einen Plan geschmiedet um euch zu… vertreiben.“ _Und sie hat dabei geholfen,_ erinnerte sich Oak als er die Hündin musterte, die ihren Blick Schuldbewusst wieder auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Sie setzte fort: „Und jetzt haben sie ohne das ich es weiß die Pläne geändert...“ „Aber du hast ihnen dennoch geholfen, indem du uns ausspioniert hast,“ warf Oak ein, „auch wenn du nie wolltest das wir angegriffen werden, oder?“ Ein Herzschlag der Stille verging, indem Oaks Kopf anfing zu dröhnen und seine Gedanken lauter wurden. Und Ambers Prophezeiung hallte wieder durch seinen Kopf, _Grau und weiß blüht der Sturm, aus den weißen Augen unter euch!_ Als Ivy wieder zu sprechen begann verstummten die Gedankenströme wieder, doch das Dröhnen in Oaks Kopf wurde immer lauter, sodass er nur noch gedämpft verstand was Ivy und Hawk sprachen. „Ja, ich habe für sie spioniert, aber...“ Hawk unterbrach sie erneut: „Du hast für sie spioniert, das reicht.“ Oaks Augen schlossen sich immer wieder und seine Sicht verschwamm, bis er schließlich zur Seite fiel und nur Hawk Nackenfell seinen Fall bremste. Behutsam legte Hawk Oaks auf den Boden. „ Grau und weiß blüht der Sturm, aus den weißen Augen unter euch!“ brummte Oak unkontrolliert, als er Hawk fest in die Augen sah. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Oak?“ fragte er, während er vorsichtig eine Schritt zurück trat. Das Dröhnen in Oaks Kopf war verstummt und er sah wieder klar, kopfschüttelnd rappelte er sich wieder auf seine Pfoten. „ _Was_ war _das_?“ fragte Ivy, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der Abscheu am nächsten kam. „Eine Vision.“ antworte Oak kurz. „Sie verfolgt mich seitdem du bei uns bist und jetzt endlich macht sie Sinn. Der Sturm, das sind Cliff und die anderen Hunde. Und _aus dem weißen Auge unter euch,_ damit bist _du_ gemeint Ivy, weil du sie zu uns geführt hast. Davor wollten die Geister mich warnen...“ „Hat ja seht gut funktioniert.“ murmelte Hawk leise, Augen rollend. Oak ignorierte den Kommentar seines Freundes und fragte weiter: „Ivy, was müssen wir tun wenn sie angreifen.“ Kurz überlegte sie bevor sie antwortete: „Sie werden probieren die Höhle zu stürmen. Und so wie ich Cliff kenne, wird er versuchen so viele von euch _aus dem Weg zu räumen_ wie er kann.“

„Morgen müssen wir alle Grünlinge und alle die sich nicht verteidigen können hier raus bringen.“ ordnete Oak an sich bereits wieder aufgerappelt hatte. „Und was ist mit mir?“ fragte Ivy leise und nervös. „Ich gebe dir noch _eine_ Chance, wenn du bei diesem Angriff beweist das deine Treue bei uns liegt, darfst du bleiben.“ In ihren Augen wuchs Erleichterung und sie nickte dankbar. Hinter Hawk trat Oak aus seinem Bau, vor dem sich die anwesenden Wölfe versammelt hatten. Als sich Oak in der Menge Gehör verschafft hatte, erhob er seine Stimme: „Von jetzt an möchte ich mindestens zwei Wachen haben, die im näheren Umkreis unseres Lagers patrouillieren.“ Hawk ergänzte: „Und Oak oder mir jede Ungewöhnlichkeit melden.“ Cinder, vom anderen Ende der Menge, meldete sich zu Wort: „Ich und Shrew übernehmen die erste Schicht!“ „Sehr gut!“ antwortet Hawk nickend. Nachdem die Wachen verteilt waren, löste sich die Menge wieder auf.

Der Tag verging weithin wie jeder andere auch, als die Jäger zurück kehrten hatte sich das Rudel gemeinsam im Zentrum der Höhle versammelt um zu fressen. _Niemand hatte von der Gefahr über unseren Köpfen gewusst, wäre ich Ivy nicht gefolgt,_ dachte Oak als sein Blick zu Ivy schweifte die allein am Rand des Lagers saß. Die abendlich rote Sonne schien in die Höhle hinein und das komplette Rudel war im Zentrum versammelt. Als Oak langsam aufstand, fühlte er wie immer mehr Blicke zu ihm wanderten, auch wenn er die Wölfe nicht ansah. Stille war eingefallen, als der Anführer seinen üblichen Platz für Reden, vor seinem Bau, eingenommen hatte. Erwartungsvolle Augen kamen Oak entgegen als er sich dann vor seinem Bau herum wand um sich der Menge zuzuwenden. „Nachdem ich heute, mit Hawk und Ivy über Cliff und die anderen Hunde gesprochen habe, die diesen _Angriff_ planen.“ fing Oak an, während er sprach lösten viele ihre neugierigen Blicke von Oak und warfen stattdessen misstrauische Augen auf Ivy. Ohne sich davon ablenken zu lassen sprach Oak weiter: „Sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das wir _alle_ Grünlinge und die Wölfe die nicht kämpfen können in Sicherheit bringen müssen.“ „Und _wo_ sollen wir uns vor ihnen verstecken, wenn ich fragen darf?“ meldete sich Cody zu Wort der Oak mit besorgten Augen festhielt. Sage ergänzte: „Richtig, seitdem wir hier Leben haben wir _keine einzige Spur_ von diesen Hunden bemerkt die offenbar probieren uns _zu töten,_ die kennen diesen Wald besser als _jeder_ von uns!“ Wildes, fast schon panisches, Gemurmel brach aus nachdem die Wölfin zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Nur mit Mühe sorgten Oak und Hawk wieder für Ruhe. „Oberhalb des Wasserfalles.“ fing Hawk an zu erklären während ihm die Menge mit den Augen folgte, als er nervös auf und ab lief. „Dort werden sie als letztes suchen, morgen früh werden Oak und Ich alle Wölfe die nicht kämpfen können und die Grünlinge zusammen mit Russet dort hin bringen.“

Als sich die Menge wieder aufgelöst hatte, schienen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in den Bau hinein. Dicht neben Beech lag Oak und blickte zur untergehenden Sonne, er spürte den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus in dem sich Beechs Flanke, im Schlaf, hob und senkte. Sorgen riefen allgegenwärtig durch Oaks Kopf, seitdem er von Cliffs Plänen erfahren hatte. _Wann werden sie angreifen? Werden sie jemanden töten? Wen? Müssen wir_ _ **wieder**_ _fliehen?_ Erst als der Mond am Himmel stand und das komplette Lager in Schatten gehüllt war, fand auch Oak in den Schlaf.

Oak öffnete wieder seine Augen und fand sich im Zentrum der Höhle wieder, geräuschloser Regen schien im Mondlicht vor dem Höhleneingang. Nur das Geräusch eines einzelnen Tropfens, der vor Oaks Pfoten in eine Pfütze stürzte. Langsam senkte er seinen Blick, hinab zur Pfütze, von der ein stechender Geruch ausging. Ein weiterer Tropfen fiel von der Decke, dieses mal direkt auf Oaks Schnauze. _Das ist Blut,_ realisierte Oak als der Tropfen in die Pfütze tropfte. Erschrocken trat er eine Schritt zurück und fing an sich umzublicken und die, in ihm aufsteigende, Panik zu unterdrücken. Als er schließlich, mit dem Rücken an einer Felswand, hinaus aus der Höhle spähte erkannte er plötzlich die Umrisse eines anderen Wolfes. Angespannt tappte Oak einige Schritte auf die Silhouette zu, auf dessen Rücken der Regen unentwegt ohne jedes Geräusch prasselte. Die Gestalt bewegt sich nicht, auch nicht als Oak näher kam. _Ein Hund_ , erkannte Oak schließlich als er die braunen Augen betrachtete, aus denen er ihn musterte. „Hallo, Oak.“ antwortete er plötzlich, in dem Moment in dem Oak erkannte wer vor ihm stand. _Cliff._ Einen Herzschlag später, wurde die Höhle und alles andere um Oak herum schwarz. Und einen weiteren Herzschlag später schreckte Oak aus dem Schlaf.

„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte Beech, die ihn aus besorgten Augen musterte. „Du hast die ganze Nacht geredet und gestrampelt, als würdest du laufen.“ „Es war nur ein-“ _Eine Vision oder ein Traum,_ fragte Oak sich selber. „Nur ein schlechter Traum mehr nicht.“ „Hawk wollte schon ‘mal anfangen die Gruppe aufzuteilen die mit Russet beim Wasserfall bleibt.“ erzählte sie weiter, als Oak mit immer noch steifen Gliedern aus der rastlosen Nacht, hinter ihr aus dem Bau trottete. Eine nervöse Spannung lag über dem Rudel, was sich bereits versammelt hatte, als Oak aus seinem Bau trat. Die Grünlinge, die sich bei Versammlungen meist versteckt hielten, hatten sich nun zusammen mit Russet bereits in einer Gruppe versammelt. Hawk stand vor der Menge und überflog sie noch einmal mit seinen Augen. „Gibt es noch irgendjemanden der nicht kämpfen _kann_ oder _will_?“ fragte er. Die Menge schwieg und Hawk nickte zufrieden. „Also dann, alle die zum Wasserfall gehen werden, warten bis Oak und ich bereit sind und alle anderen gehen zu ihren eingeteilten Aufgaben.“ beendete Hawk die Versammlung, bevor er sich zu Oak herum wand. „Hast du das alles allein organisiert?“ fragte Oak als er den wechsel der Wachposten beobachtete. „Ich hatte ein bisschen Hilfe.“ er nickte kurz zu Beech hinüber, bevor er weiter sprach: „Das ist jetzt aber unwichtig, wir sollten die Grünlinge hier raus schaffen.“


	21. Chapter 21

„Wie lang‘ müssen wir eigentlich laufen?“ stöhnte Primrose, ein kleine hellgraue Wölfin, vom Ende der Gruppe. „Wir sind gerade erst gestartet, du kannst das Lager sogar noch _sehen,_ Primrose!“ antwortete Leaf, ihr Bruder, der vor ihr lief. „Warum müssen wir überhaupt _gehen_?“ fragte wiederum Bilberry, der größte der drei Grünlinge, dessen hell graues Fell in der frühen Sonne glänzte. Russet seufzte genervt, bevor sie antwortete: „Darüber _mindestens ein hundertmal_ gesprochen, Bilberry, es ist zu gefährlich für euch.“ Leaf mischte sich wieder ein: „Ich wette ich könnte diesen Kötern _ganz allein_ das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!“ Bilberry rollte kurz mit den Augen, während Primrose hinter ihm in einem lauten Lachen ausbrach. „DU? Sogar ein blindes Eichhörnchen könnte besser kämpfen als _du_!“ „Oh, ich werde dir schon zeigen wie gut ich kämpfen kann!“ schoss Leaf zurück, bevor er sich mit einem spielerischen Knurren auf seine Schwester warf. „Leaf, Primrose, das reicht!“ erteilte Russet, die sich zwischen die zwei raufenden Wölfe gestellt hatte. „Ja, Russet.“ sagten die zwei Grünlinge, mit gesenkten Köpfen. Zufrieden marschierte Russet wieder ans Oak Seite, Leaf und Primrose liefen jetzt schweigend mit Bilberry in der Mitte. „Waren wir damals genauso?“ fragte Oak, der zwischen Hawk und Russet lief. „Lime war unsere Lehrerin, also, _nein._ “ antwortete Hawk. „Und wer unterrichtet die drei _jetzt_?“ stachelte Russet, die zu Hawk hinüber sah. „Bei ihrem Training benehmen sie sich eigentlich nicht _so_!“ der über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern zurück blickte. „Sie sind wahrscheinlich einfach nur aufgeregt…“

Der morgendliche Himmel wurde nur von ein Paar Wolken bedeckt, als die sechs Wölfe den Wasserfall erreicht hatten. „Wir müssen _da_ hoch!?“ rief Primrose als Russet und Oak die Steigung an der Seite des Berges ansteuerten. „ _Da oben_ sind wir am sichersten.“ erkläre Russet, mit einem gereizten Unterton. „Können wir nicht hier _unten_ am Wasserfall bleiben, das ist sicher genug!“ argumentierte Primrose weiter, auch Leaf stimmte mit ein: „Ja! Warum sollten diese Hunde _überhaupt_ nach _uns_ suchen? Wenn sie unser Rudel vertreiben wollen dann greifen sie _euch_ an!“ Hawk seufzte tief und antwortete dann: „Wir wollen sicher gehen das euch nichts passiert. Ivy hat erzählt das sie vielleicht probieren unsere Welpen gefangen zu nehmen, damit sie ein Druckmittel haben.“ Bilberrys Augen wuchsen angstvoll und auch über die anderen Grünlinge fiel stille. Oak war es der für seinen Freund weiter sprach: „Und damit das _nicht_ passiert bringen wir euch mit Russet in Sicherheit.“ „Hat jetzt noch‘ jemand Beschwerden?“ fragte Russet die auf die kleinen Wölfe hinab sah. Alle schüttelten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe. „Also gut, los!“

Der Boden des Weges hinaus auf den Wasserfall war bereits von gelben und braunen Blättern bedeckt und die Bäume, die dessen Blätter sonst den Blick versperrten, waren jetzt kahl sodass man den moosbewachsen Felsen über der Höhle jetzt von der Spitze des Wasserfalles erkennen konnte. „Und du brauchst wirklich keine weitere Unterstützung?“ fragte Oak Russet als sie das Versteck erreicht hatten. Es war ein Felsen der von den dicken Wurzeln eines Baumes so gehalten wurde das sich unter ihm eine kleine Höhle gebildet hatte. „Nein, Oak. Und wenn irgendetwas sein sollte kann ich immer noch heulen, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das man mich da unten hören kann.“ „Und wenn sich hier auch nur _einer_ dieser _Köter_ hin traut kämpfen Bilberry und ich, oder?“ prahlte Leaf, der dem größeren Grünling leicht in die Seite stieß. „Ja.“ antwortete Bilberry hingegen kurz mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. „Also gut, dann müssen wir wohl wieder gehen.“ seufzte Hawk. „Ich hole euch ab sobald es unten wieder sicher ist.“ Russet nickte nur kurz als Antwort und blickte besorgt hinunter ins Tal. Als sich Oak und Hawk dann herumwanden um den Rückweg anzutreten rief Primrose ihnen noch eine Verabschiedung hinter her, die von einer kalten Windböe zu ihnen getragen wurde.

Am Horizont, wo der Felsen des Lagers über die kahlen Bäume ragte, erkannte Oak einen Punkt der auf sie zu raste. _Ein Hase?_ Immer schneller schien der graue Punkt auf Hawk und Oak zuzukommen, bis Oak schließlich das lange graue Fell von Cinder erkannte, der auf sie zu rannte. Nur knapp kam er, erschöpft hechelnd, vor ihnen zu stehen. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Hawk. „Die Wachen… wir haben einen… von diesen Hunden… gefunden… Ich wollte euch berichten!“ keuchte er schließlich. „Sehr gut!“ gab Hawk wieder kurz als Antwort. „Kannst du mit uns mithalten?“ fragte Oak, den erschöpften Wolf. „Ich probier‘ mein bestes. Aber rennt schon mal vor ich komm‘ nach.“ antwortete er. Mit einem Kopfnicken übernahm Oak die Führung, die zwei anderen Wölfe dicht hinter ihm. Die Gedanken tosten durch Oaks Kopf als das Lager vor ihm zu erkennen war.

Um einen Bau in de Höhle hatten sich beinahe alle Wölfe versammelt, versuchten immer wieder neugierig hereinzuspähen und reichten wilde Theorien über den Hund _im_ Bau weiter. Als Oak die Höhle betrat wandten sich ein paar der Wölfe um, beachteten ihren Anführer aber nur kurz und fingen dann wieder an zu plaudern. „Ich glaube ich weiß wo… _dieser Hund_ ist.“ bemerkte Hawk an Oaks Seite, der auf die Menge blickte. Erschöpft keuchend erreichte auch Cinder das Lager und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. „Sie ist da hinten in deinem Bau Oak.“ brachte er noch hervor und wies mit seiner Schnauze an Oak vorbei auf den Bau um den die Menge versammelt war. „Ich brauch jetzt eine Pause.“ schloss er noch leiser an. Langsam schob sich Oak durch die Masse zu seinem Bau, vor dem Shrew saß. Mit ernster Mine starrte er Richtung Himmel und versuchte die Fragen von den Wölfen um ihn herum auszublenden. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als Oak vor ihm stand, machte dann aber den Weg frei. In der hintersten Ecke des Baues erkannte Oak, nach einem Augenblick, das graue Fell von der _Hündin_. So klein wie sie sich machen konnte, hatte sie sich an den Fels geschmiegt und ihre Pfoten über ihre Ohren gelegt. Als Oak einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu trat, schreckte sie plötzlich, lautlos, hoch, wie aus einem Albtraum. „O-Oak, oder?“ fragte sie, mit nervöser, zitteriger Stimme. Er nickte kurz. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die weißen Flecken auf, die um ihre Augen verteilt waren. _Wer ist sie, sie kommt mir so bekannt vor!_ „Wie ist dein Name?“ fragte er schließlich, um die Stille zu brechen die eingekehrt war. „Aika.“ antwortet sie nach einer weiteren Pause. Überrascht trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück. _Natürlich!_ „Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen.“ ergänzte sie. „Und was machst du _hier_?“ fragte Oak dessen Stimme harscher geworden war. „Was?“ fragte Aika wiederum, die auch zurückgewichen war. „Wir wissen wer ihr seid. _Ich_ weiß es. Ich habe euer _Gespräch_ im Wald gehört. Wir wissen auch wer Ivy ist. Also, was hast du hier getan?“ forderte Oak. Aus ungläubigen Augen starrte sie Oak an. „In der Nacht in der du mich gesehen hast, habe ich euch _gehört_. Wie du mit Ivy geredet hast und wir wissen von Cliffs _Plan_.“ erklärte Oak weiter, als Aika nicht antwortete. Sie holte tief Luft, ihr Blick war auf ihre Pfoten gesunken und antwortete schließlich, zögerlich: „Ich sollte beobachten ob einer der Wölfe _unserem_ Lager zu nahe kommt oder ob es gewisse Routinen gibt.“ Sie blickte wieder auf tiefe Reue in ihren Augen. „Was habt ihr mit mir vor?“ Kurz dachte Oak nach, _Vielleicht weiß sie etwas was wir gebrauchen können…_ „Es kommt darauf an.“ fing Oak an, Aika hörte aufmerksam zu. „Weißt du wann der Angriff stattfindet?“ Sie nickte kurz. „Um Mitternacht.“ antwortete sie knapp, nach kurzem Zögern. „Heute?“ fragte Oak. Wieder nickte sie.

„Wo gehst du hin?“ fragte Aika, die immer noch in der Ecke des Baues saß. „Ich muss jemanden holen.“ antwortete Oak, der aus dem Bau trat, vor dem sich immer noch Wölfe versammelt waren. „Hawk?“ fragte Oak in die Menge. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Stellvertreter an Oaks Seite stand. „Und was hat sie dir erzählt?“ fragte Hawk. „Sie weiß wann der Angriff ist.“ Auffordernd nickte Hawk. „Heute. Um Mitternacht.“ schloss Oak schnell an. Leise murmelte Hawk für sich: „Alle sind in Sicherheit die es sein müssen. Wir können kämpfen. Und Reed hat alle Heilmittel die er braucht.“ Laut sagte er wieder: „Alles was wir vorbereiten können, ist bereit.“ Tief holte Oak Luft. „Dann müssen wir wohl warten. Sag‘ noch den Wachen Bescheid, sie sollen hier bleiben, bis sie angreifen möchte ich das wir uns ausruhen und uns vorbereiten.“ Oak legte eine kleine Pause ein und blickte zum Himmel hinaus. „Wenn sie angreifen, soll niemand erschöpft sein.“ „Was machst du mit… _ihr_?“ fragte Hawk, der auf Oaks Bau nickte. „Sie kann gehen, wenn das alles vorbei ist.“ antwortet Oak.

Mit einem Heulen rief Oak das Rudel vor sich zusammen, um Aikas Informationen zu verkünden. Es dauerte nicht lang bis sich die Wölfe vor Oak, mit Hawk an seiner Seite, eingefunden hatten. Stille war über das Lager gefallen als alle darauf warteten das Oak zu sprechen begann. „Ich habe mit der Hündin, die unsere Wachen hier her gebracht haben, gesprochen.“ fing er schließlich an. Es fühlte sich so an als würden sich die Augen seiner Rudelmitglieder, die zu ihm starrten, in sein Fell brennen. Was nur noch mehr Wellen der Nervosität und des Unbehagens durch Oaks Fell laufen lies. „Wenn es stimmt was sie erzählt hat werden Cliff und der Rest der Hunde, uns heute um Mitternacht angreifen.“ Weiterhin blieb die Menge still. „Wie Hawk wahrscheinlich schon angeordnet hat werden _keine_ Wachen mehr losziehen, ich möchte das ihr den Tag so normal wie möglichst verbringt. Damit niemand erschöpft ist wenn…, es wichtig ist.“


	22. Chapter 22

Rastlos lief Oak am Höhleneingang auf und ab, als die Sonne sich dem Horizont langsam näherte. Auch andere Wölfe, saßen vor ihren Bauen und blickten mit leeren Blicken in den immer dunkler werdenden Wald. Eine Spannung lag über allen, wie über den Wolken kurz vor einem Sturm. _Der Sturm,_ dachte Oak, der sich an seine Visionen erinnerten. _Das ist der Sturm vor dem Alpha und Amber mich warnen wollten._ Das Rascheln der Bäume, die vom unaufhaltsamen kalten, Wind geschüttelt wurden war das einzige Geräusch das am Abend zu hören war. Kurz fuhr Oak zusammen als er neben sich plötzlich eine Stimme hörte: „Oak, du musst dich ausruhen.“ sagte die Wölfin, die er erst nach einem Herzschlag als Beech erkannte. Hawk, die neben ihr stand, ergänzte: „Du hast selbst gesagt das wir uns ausruhen sollten.“ „Aber was ist wenn...“ fing der Anführer an, doch Hawk unterbrach ihn wieder: „Besser als _jetzt_ sind wir auch nicht dran wenn du dir am Eingang der Höhle deine Pfoten wund läufst. Setzt dich noch ein bisschen zu uns,“ er blickte kurz zu Beech, „ich glaube es wird dir nur gut tun.“ Widerwillig folgte Oak seinen Freunden, als sie wieder zu ihrem Platz, im Schatten eines kleinen Vorsprunges an der Höhlenwand, vor Hawks Bau marschierten.

Mit einer Pfote schob Beech Oak einen Hasen zu. „Du solltest noch was fressen, bevor… es los geht.“ Auch wenn es sich so anfühlte als hätte sich Oaks Magen gedreht und er sich so fühlte es müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben, nahm er einen kleinen Bissen. Eine Eiseskälte lief durch ihn als er noch einen weiteren Bissen hinunterschlang und plötzlich von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde Oak schwarz vor den Augen. Nur zwei Punkte stachen aus der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, heraus. Zwei braune Punkte, die Oak verfolgten egal was er tat. Die ruhigen Geräusche der Bäume waren verstummt, stattdessen schien es so als würde ein Sturm direkt neben Oaks Ohren tosen, auch hörte er eine Stimme die etwas zu flüstern schien was allerdings von den Geräuschen des Regens übertönt wurde. Doch mit jeder Sekunde die Oak länger in der Schwärze gefangen war schien die Stimme lauter zu werden, bis sie schließlich zu schreien schien: „RENN‘, SOLANGE DU NOCH KANNST, OAK!“ Als sich die Schwärze, die Oak umgab lüftete und die Stimme verstummte, fand er sich wieder in der Höhle, an Hawks und Beechs Seite wieder. Nicht mal ein Herzschlag schien in der realen Welt vergangen zu sein. Ein ängstlicher Schimmer durchfuhr Oaks Fell, als er die Gedanken schnell aus seinem Kopf schüttelte. _Wir werden uns nicht verstecken,_ versuchte er auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu antworten, als wäre es jemand der neben ihm stehen würde. Doch es blieb still, nur die Gespräche der einzelnen Wölfe und das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Bäume im Wind, war in der Höhle zu hören.

Langsam erhob sich der Mond am Horizont, mit jedem Moment der verging schien die Stille, die sich über das Rudel gelegt hatte, nur unaushaltbarer zu werden. „Hörst du das auch?“ hörte Oak hinter sich einen Wolf flüstern. „Da kommt jemand.“ antwortete eine andere Stimme, die Oak als Reed erkannte. Und tatsächlich, in der Ferne waren leise Pfotenschritte zu hören die, langsam, aber sicher, näher zu kommen schienen. Blitzschnell rappelte sich Oak auf, Hawk an seiner Seite und sie stellten sich in die Mitte des Eingangs zum Lager. Die anderen Wölfe taten es ihnen gleich, ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wurde, sodass innerhalb weniger Herzschläge der komplette Eingang aus einer Reihe von Wölfen versperrte wurde. Doch als die Verteidigungslinie am Lagereingang bereit stand, waren die leisen Schritte im Wald verstummt. Nervös blickte Oak, aus der Mitte des Höhleneingangs, in die finsteren Schatten die den Wald verhüllten um die Hunde zu erspähen. Doch zwischen den Sträuchern und Bäumen, die in undurchdringbarer Schwärze zu wachsen schienen, erkannte nichts was einem Hund nur nahe kam. Das Geräusch von Kieseln, die direkt vor Oaks Pfoten auf dem Boden landeten, brachte ihn jedoch schnell davon ab. Hawk war es schließlich der Oaks Gedanken aussprach: „Über uns! Sie sind über uns!“ Ein dumpfer Aufschlag unterbrach ihn schließlich. Außerhalb der Höhle rollte sich eine braun schwarze Gestalt, von einem Sturz ab. „Ganz richtig beobachtet. Hawk, oder?“ fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Als Oak erkannte wer nun vor ihnen stand, gefror ihm fast das in den Adern. Er musste sich zwingen nicht vor dem muskulösen Hund zurückzuweichen. _Cliff._ Mit seinem Schwanz gab der Hund ein Zeichen, ohne sein Blick von den Wölfe vor ihm zu lösen, auf sein Zeichen hin sprangen immer mehr Hunde vom Felsen oberhalb hinab. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und mit vor Wut brennenden Augen, stellten sie sich hinter ihrem Anführer auf und warteten auf Befehle. Mit seiner tiefen Stimme sprach Cliff, bevor einer der Wölfe etwas sagen konnte: „Ich gebe euch diese eine Chance den Wald zu verlassen. _Für immer. Ohne_ das wir kämpfen müssen.“ Er nickte kurz zu einem Hund der neben ihm stand, der erwiederte das Zeichen und nickte zurück. Was so viel zu bedeuten schien wie, _Sind wir bereit?_ Oak trat einen Schritt nach vorn, auch wenn alles was in ihm steckte dagegen zu wehren schien. „Wir werden garantiert nicht vor _euch_ den Schwanz einziehen.“ erwiderte Oak, der sich zwang Cliffs Blick stand zu halten. „Warum genau greift _ihr_ eigentlich _uns_ an?“ fragte Beech, die hinter Oak stand. „Wer sind _d_ _ie_ überhaupt?“ fragte eine andere Stimme. Cliff lächelte vielsagend über die Fragen, bevor er antwortete: „Habe ich ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen? Wie unhöflich! Meine Name ist Cliff und meine Freunde hinter mir, sind meine Armee.“ Er legte eine Pause ein und blickte zu den ordentlich auf gestellten Hunden hinter sich. Er setzte fort: „Und _das_ hier ist _unser_ Wald und wir haben _kein_ Interesse daran ihn mit einem Haufen von _unzivilisierten Wilden_ zu teilen.“ Er ließ seinen dunklen Blick über das Rudel schweifen, während er geradewegs auf Reed und Shrew zu lief die am Rand der Höhle standen. „Und es hat wirklich keiner Interesse uns bei zu treten?“ fragte er, als er vor den zwei jüngsten Wölfe angehalten hatte. Mit seinen dunklen schimmernden braunen Augen musterte er die beiden von Kopf bis Schwanzspitze. „Ich bin mir sicher wir könnten aus einigen von euch _ausgezeichnete_ Krieger machen, wenn ihr es zu lassen würdet.“ Er blickte wieder zu Oak hinüber und seufzte künstlich. „Ich sehe schon, da wird sich wohl nichts ändern.“ Als er den Satz beendet hatte, kam sein schelmisches Grinsen wieder. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande…“ Über seine Schulter warf er Shrew und Reed wieder einen Blick zu, der dann schnell zu seiner _Armee_ wanderte. „ _Angriff!“_

Auf Cliffs Kommando hin stürmten die Hunde auf einmal die Höhle. _Der Sturm beginnt,_ dachte Oak als er seinen Blick von den Angreifern löste und ein letztes Mal über sein Rudel schweifen lies. Direkt neben ihm donnerte ein dumpfer Schlag am Boden, als Hawk von einem massigen braunen Hund umgeworfen wurde. Nicht einmal ein Herzschlag verging bis auch Oak angesprungen wurde, kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, bis er schließlich Cliffs Silhouette erkannte, die sich vor dem Mondlicht abzeichnete. Mit wutentbrannten Augen blickte der schwarz braune Hund auf Oak hinab, der seine Pfoten über Oaks Kopf zog, die eine brennende Spur hinterließen, die beinahe wieder Oaks Sicht raubten. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf die Pfoten, als Oak Cliff mit einem Tritt von sich warf. „ _Warum_ greift ihr uns am?“ fragte Oak, außer Atem, während er und Cliff sich gleichzeitig umkreisten. Ein leises Kichern war die einzige Antwort, die Cliff von sich gab. Bis er schließlich antwortete: „Weißt du? Dieser Wald gehörte schon immer _mir_. Wir sind vor den Menschen und _vor allem_ vor den anderen Hunden geflohen. Wir haben auf ein besseres Leben gehofft, ohne das jemand hungern muss, ohne das jemand stirbt weil er zu schwach ist. Ein Leben in dem wir alle gleiche Chancen haben.“ Oak unterbrach ihn: „Und ein Leben in dem alle die nicht auf _dich_ hören, ausgestoßen werden?“ Bis auf ein kleines, fast schon stolzes Grinsen, ignorierte er Oaks Kommentar und fuhr fort: „Und jetzt? Seit _ihr_ hier. Ihr stehlt uns _unsere_ Nahrung, _unseren_ Wald. Und weil ihr euch uns wohl kaum anschließen werdet, gehen wir eben… diesen Weg.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürzte er sich wieder, mit gefletschten Zähnen, auf Oak.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Oak, als er erneut von Cliff zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Dieses mal war die Wut in seinen Augen nicht nur _sichtbar_ , es fühlte sich beinahe an als würde sie Oaks Pelz verbrennen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Oak, das sein Angreifer wieder mit seiner Pfote ausholte. _Warte bis zum letzten Moment,_ Limes Stimme aus Oaks Grünlingszeit hallte wieder durch seine Erinnerungen und _stoßt dann den Angreifer von euch!_ Wie Oaks es in seinem früheren Training gelernt hatte, trommelte er einen Herzschlag bevor Cliffs Pfote ihn berührte mit seinen Hinterbeinen gegen den leicht verletzlichen Bauch seines Angreifers. Mit einem Schrei, der gleichermaßen aus Schmerz und Überraschung bestand, taumelte der braun schwarze Hund zurück. Einen Augenblick rang er um Luft, was Oak die Möglichkeit gab sich schnell wieder auf seine Pfoten zu rappeln und sich im Lager umzusehen. Überall in der Höhle kämpften Wölfe und Hunde gegeneinander. In dem Tumult aus Fell, erkannte Oak als erstes Beech. Aus einer tiefen Wunde an ihrem Bein tropfe Blut auf den staubigen Stein am Boden, doch ohne die Verletzung wirklich zu beachten, stürzte sie sich auf einen der angreifenden Hunde vor ihr. Hawk, weiter hinten, kämpfte gegen gleich zwei Hunde. Erst als Oaks Blick Cody flankierte, wurden ihm die wahren Ausmaße des Kampfes, sein goldenes Fell war mit roten Blutflecken überseht. Noch einmal musterte Oak die komplette Umgebung. _Bitte lass niemanden sterben,_ flehte er in sich hinein. Seine Innereien fühlten sich an als würden sie sich umdrehen als er einen Körper, in der Nähe des Einganges der Höhle entdeckte. Aus einer tiefen Bisswunde an der Kehle, des Rüden wie es schien, floss stetig neues Blut, was sich am Boden zu einer Pfütze angehäuft hatte. Die Augen des schlanken, jungen Hundes blickten leer zum Horizont hinauf. Eine Welle der Trauer überrannte Oak, selbst wenn er ihn nicht kannte, selbst wenn er wusste was er hatte tun wollen, als er sich selbst eingestand, _er ist tot._

Als Oak seinen Blick wieder von seinen kämpfenden Rudelgefährten löste, begegnete er wieder Cliffs Augen, die immer noch voll mit Wut loderten. Seine Schritte halten, wie Donner bei einem Sturm, als er auf Oak zu rannte. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf den Zusammenstoß mit Cliff vor, biss die Zähne zusammen, schloss die Augen und machte seine Pfoten für den Angriff bereit. Das nächste was er fühlte war Cliffs Kopf, der ihn von seinen Pfoten riss. Mit einem wütenden Knurren hinterließen die Krallen des Hundes brennende Spuren an Oaks Bauch. Doch plötzlich spürte, trotz geschlossener Augen, wie das Gewicht von ihm gerissen wurde. Als er seine Augen wieder, blickte Ivys Augen, die im nächtlichen Licht, weiß leuchten zu schienen. Das nächste was er hörte, war Cliffs wütende Stimme: „Ivy! Bist blind? Du musst _ihn_ angreifen!“ Sie blickte weiter aus leeren Augen auf ihren Anführer hinab, eine Pfote an seiner Kehle. „Ich _war_ blind, das stimmt.“ Sie sprach langsam, Kälte lag in ihrer Stimme, die Oaks Fell fast zum aufstellen brachte. Sie seufzte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe zu dir aufgeschaut, Cliff.“ Mit jedem Wort das die Hündin sprach, wurde ihre Stimme brüchiger. „Und wofür? Damit du uns _benutzt,_ wir sind dir gefolgt damit wir bessere Leben führen… _friedliche_ Leben. Und JETZT?“ „Ivy… was?“ fing Cliff an, doch wurde von Ivy unterbrochen: „Jetzt stehen wir hier greifen _unschuldige_ an, meine Schwester. Und das alles nur wegen deiner _machtgeilen_ Pläne. Ich werde mir das nicht länger tatenlos mit anschauen!“ In Cliffs dunklen Augen flackerte das erste Mal eine neue Emotion auf. _Angst?_ „W-was hast du vor?“ stammelte er, Ivys kalten Blick versuchte er auszuweichen. Auch Oak wollte etwas sagen, doch nicht nur seine Verletzungen, sondern auch etwas anderes hielten ihn an ab und nur ein heiseres Krächzen entfloh seinem Maul. Auch Cliffs Stimme war verstummt, als Ivy den Druck mit ihrer Pfote auf die Kehle des Hundes erhöhte. Wild strampelnd rang der muskulöse Hund um Atem, die Angst in seine Augen war verschwunden, stattdessen blickte er Ivy mit der allgegenwärtigen Wut entgegen, die in seinen Augen loderte. Doch plötzlich, von einem Herzschlag auf den anderen, erschlaffte er. Blut begann das Fell des dunkeln Hundes zu tränken, als Ivy ihre Pfote wieder hob. Cliffs Kopf schwanke zur Seite, Blut quoll auch aus seinem Maul, mit leeren Augen schaute er an Oak vorbei in die Höhle, wo Hunde und Wölfe immer noch unaufhaltsam kämpften.


	23. Chapter 23

Die Welt um Oak herum begann zu verschwimmen, als er auf Cliffs leblosen Körper, der vor ihm lag, hinab blickte. Ein kalter Schauer zog durch Oak, als er plötzlich Pines Stimme neben seinem Ohr hören konnte. Ihre Stimme schien aus allen Richtungen durch Oaks Kopf zu hallen, _der Sturm ist vorüber gezogen…_ Regungslos hielt Oak Cliffs leeren Blick stand, bis das Echo in seinem Kopf verklungen war. Ungläubig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und wich einen Schritt zurück. _Das ist nicht das Ende… das kann es nicht sein!_ Eine Stimme holte Oak schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. „CLIFF!“ schrie eine Hündin die vom anderen Ende des Lagers an Ivys Seite geschossen kam. Es dauerte einige Herzschläger, bis Oak das graue weiß gefleckte Fell von Aika erkannte. „WAS HAST DU GETAN!?“ schrie sie der anderen Hündin ins Gesicht. „Das richtige...“ sagte Ivy, die ihren Blick von ihrem früheren Anführer gelöst hatte. Eine Mischung aus Reue und Zuversicht lag in ihren weiß schimmernden Augen. „Wir sind ihm gefolgt um friedlich zu leben“ setzte Ivy fort. „Und jetzt? Schau dich um, Aika, was tun wir hier?“ Entgeistert erwiderte Aika, Ivys Blick und beide ließen ihre Blicke durch die Menge schweifen. Die Nachricht über Cliffs Tod schien sich bereits verbreitet zu haben, denn überall begannen Hunde _und_ Wölfe ihre Kämpfe niederzulegen. Die vielen, durch dringlichen Blicke lagen allesamt auf dem leblosen Körper von Cliff der immer noch zwischen Ivy und Oak lag. Eine Pfütze aus Blut hatte sich mittlerweile um den Hund gebildet, über sein komplettes braun schwarzes Fell waren rote Bluttropfen verteilt, die im Mondlicht leicht funkelten. Aika öffnete ihr Maul um auf Ivy zu antworten, doch schloss es sofort wieder. „Wir greifen _Unschuldige_ an, Aika.“ Ivy wandte sich herum, um die andere Hunde anzuschauen. In den Gesichtern der Hunde waren viele Emotionen zu sehen, von _Wut_ über _Entsetzen_ bis hin zu _Erleichterung_. „Wir kämpfen hier, weil wir _alle_ blindlings Cliff gefolgt sind und weil wir unsere Augen verschlossen haben vor dem was er vor hatte, von Anfang an.“ Betroffenen Stille kehrte ein. Sie wandte sich Oak zu, der immer noch sprachlos hinter der Hündin stand. Mit respektvoll gesenkten Kopf sprach sie: „Ich weiß das ist _viel_ zu fragen, mehr als nur das, aber ich bitte darum das alle diese Hunde, nicht bestraft werden für das was _wir_ getan haben. Es ist meine Schuld, sie wurden alle nur von Cliff _und_ mir dazu gebracht, diese… _Dinge_ zu tun.“ Für viele Herzschläge, die sich für alle unendlich lang anfühlten, starrte Oak in die Augen der Hündin. Tiefe Schuld und Trauer lagen in ihrem Blick. „Lasst sie gehen…“ befahl Oak in einem langen Seufzen, zu Hawk nickend. Ohne wider Rede traten die Hunde den Rückzug an. Die meisten von ihnen wichen den Blicken der Wölfe, mit gesenkten Köpfen und eingezogenen Schwänzen aus. Gemeinsam traten die Wölfe einen Schritt zurück und stellten sich wieder in einer Reihe auf. Das Zeichen für ein friedliches Ende eines Kampfes.

Genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, sind die Hunde wieder in den Schatten des Waldes verschwunden, alle bis auf Ivy und Aika. „ _Was_ wollt _ihr_ noch hier!?“ rief Luna, aus der Reihe der Wölfe den beiden Hündinnen entgegen. Ivy trat einen Schritt auf ihre Schwester zu, bevor sie zögerlich, mit zitteriger Stimme anfing zu sprechen: „ _Luna_ … e-es, ich weiß nicht was ich tun kann, d-damit du mir j- _jemals_ wieder in Augen schauen kannst, _ohne_ die _Schwester_ zu sehen die dich immer wieder im Stich lässt. Ohne die _Verräterin_ zu sehen, _die ich bin_.“ Eine lange Stille kehrte ein, in der sich die Schwestern, lange und durch dringlich in die Augen schauten. Bis Luna schließlich antwortete: „Ich auch nicht…, ich hab‘ gerade angefangen dir wieder zu vertrauen. Ich dachte du hättest dich geändert und das hast du auch, du bist nicht einfach nur _abgehauen_ du bist daran Schuld, das diese Meute hier eingefallen ist und fast meine _Freunde umgebracht_ hätte.“ Die kleine Hündin blickte zu Cody, der neben ihr Stand und zu stimmend nickte. Ivy blickte beschämt zu Boden, aber keinen Widerspruch. Cody sprach weiter: „Ich schätze es ist besser, wenn du den anderen Hunden folgst, wer weiß ob sie vielleicht schon Rache planen...“ Auch Aika trat an Ivys Seite, selbst wenn alle Wölfe ihre Augen auf die Hunde gerichtet hatten, wagte es niemand etwas zu sagen. „Sie haben recht Ivy, wir sollten nach den anderen suchen. Wir brauchen dich!“ ergänzte auch Aika. „Mich?“ erwiderte Ivy, die die Hündin entgeistert anstarrte. Aika nickte als sie antwortete: „Ja, Ivy. Wir brauchen einen Anführer und ich kenne keinen Hund der dieser Aufgabe besser gewachsen ist als du.“ Obwohl ihre Stimme ernsthaft klang, blickte die graue Hündin nervös zu Cliffs Körper, der immer noch regungslos am Höhlenrand lag. Sie setzte fort: „Ich hab‘ darüber nachgedacht was du gesagt hast und du hast recht.“ Sie nickte zu Cliff, dessen Fell dunkles Fell von einem schwachen Wind, wie Grass auf einer Wiese, in Bewegung gesetzt wurde. Sie seufzte noch einmal tief, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Auch wenn ich es nicht wahr haben _wollte_ , er hat uns kontrolliert. Und jetzt… wenn er nicht mehr da ist,“ Ivy schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Wollen das auch die anderen? Nachdem was ich getan habe…“ „Wenn du ihnen zeigen kannst das du das _richtige_ getan hast, wie hier, dann bin ich mir sicher.“ Ivy zögerte immer noch. „Nein, Aika, das kann und _verdiene_ ich nicht. Ich habe nicht nur meine Schwester verraten, sondern auch unsere Rotte. Ich verdiene es nicht bei einem von den beiden zu leben.“ Mit hängendem Kopf, wand sich Ivy schließlich herum und schritt langsam Richtung Höhlenausgang, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. „Warte!“ rief Aika, Ivy hinter her. Sie drehte sich ein weiteres mal herum, ihre Zähne gefletscht. „ _Du_ , solltest die Rotte anführen!“ Sie zog wieder weiter, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. „Ich bin jetzt eine Einzelgängerin, nichts anderes.“ Zögerlich folgte Aika der Hündin hinaus, während die Wölfe auf ihren Plätzen verweilten. „GEH! Du hast einen Platz an den du gehörst, sie brauchen dich.“ knurrte sie, bevor sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung abbog und in den Schatten des Waldes verschwand. Aika stand wie eingefroren an der Stelle und blickte mit großen Augen den Pfad entlang den Ivy eingeschlagen hatte.

Kurz folgte angespannte Stille, bevor Hawk ein Siegesheulen anstimmte. Oak blickte sich in der Höhle um, Reed war gerade auf dem Weg um die Verletzten zu versorgen. „Hawk, such dir einen anderen Wolf und geh‘ Russet und die Grünlinge hohlen.“ befahl Oak, Hawk nickte als Antwort gehorsam und verschwand. _Pine, Alpha, seht ihr das,_ fragte Oak in seinem Kopf. Langsam näherte sich Oak Reeds Bau, in den sein Sohn gerade Beech gebracht hatte. Beinahe zuckte Oak zurück, als er seine Gefährtin am Ende des Baues liegen sah. Die Blutung an ihrem Bein war zwar durch einen Kräuterbrei von Reed gestoppt worden, doch Beech schien immer noch der Schmerz zu plagen. Doch als sie Oak sah, entflammte in ihren Augen neue Flamme der Hoffnung. „Wir haben es geschafft!“ sagte sie mit gebrechlicher Stimme. Oak ließ sich neben sie fallen und antwortete: „Ja, das haben wir.“


	24. Epilog

Bilberry ließ das Bündel Kräuter fallen das er für Reed gesammelt hatte. Noch einmal ging er in seinem Kopf die Liste durch, die Russet ihm diktiert hatte, _Kerbel, Ampfer… sollte ich Lavendel mitbringen!?_ Reeds Stimme holte Bilberry schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Alles ist da. Sehr gut!“ sagte der braun graue Wolf, der im vorbeigehen auf den kleinen Haufen blickte. „Kann ich noch mit irgendwas helfen?“ fragte der Bilberry, der sich in der Gegenwart seines Mentors immer noch etwas unwohl fühlte. Direkt nach dem Angriff der Hunde hatte er das Training bei Russet und Reed aufgenommen, seitdem sind bereits mehr als sechs Vollmonde vergangen. Kurz blickte Reed aus dem zum Himmel hinaus, der das Lager bereits in rotes Abendlicht hüllte. Er lächelte ihn an, als er antwortete: „Du hast heute schon genug gearbeitet, geh‘ was mit den anderen Grünlingen fressen, ich räum die Kräuter heute alleine weg.“ Schnell bedankte sich Bilberry und verließ den Bau. Neben dem Eingang, auf einem schmalen Sonnenstreifen lagen Cody und Luna, die dem Himmel entgegen blickten. „Hast du sie _jemals_ wieder gesehen?“ fragte Luna Cody leicht bedrückt. Cody seufzte tief bevor er antwortete: „ _Niemand_ hat Ivy danach wieder gesehen Luna und ich weiß auch nicht wo sie hingegangen sein könnte.“ Kurz blieb Bilberry erstaunt stehen, als er hörte das niemand wusste wohin Ivy verschwunden war. Als er jedoch bemerkte das Cody sich herum gewandt hatte, lief er schnell so unauffällig wie möglich weiter. „Wir haben extra was‘ für dich aufgehoben, Bilberry.“ rief Leaf ihm zu, an dessen Seite ein kleiner Hase lag. Schnell ließ sich Bilberry neben seinem Freund fallen. Er wusste nicht _warum_ aber in seiner Gegenwart fühlte er sich gleich weniger nervös, als er sich in der Gegenwart von irgendeinem anderen Wolf fühlte. Er bewunderte Leafs selbstbewusste Art. _Vor_ _ **dem**_ _Angriff,_ immer wenn Bilberry an den Hundeangriff zurück dachte lief ein Schauder durch ihn, selbst wenn er sich nur mit Russet und den anderen versteckt hatte, _meinte er immer er sei der beste Kämpfer… und selbst jetzt kurz vor seiner Prüfung ist er nicht mal_ _ **ansatzweise**_ _nervös._

Ein Heulen hinter den versammelten Grünlingen holte Bilberry erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Auch der Rest des Rudels versammelte sich schnell, um Oak, der langsam aus seinem Bau schritt, Hawk an seiner Seite. Immer wenn Bilberry seinen Anführer ansah, musste er an die Reise zurückdenken auf die er sie geführt hatte. _Wie sich seine Visionen damals wohl angefühlt haben,_ fragte er sich als er Oak in die Augen blickte. Auch wenn mehrere Narben sein braunes Fell bedeckten, blickte er seinem Rudel zufrieden entgegen. Als es leise genug war damit man ihn versteht erhob Oak seine Stimme: „Ich habe euch hier versammelt, um eine…“ er hielt kurz inne und schluckte noch einmal nervös bevor er weiter, sprach „Neuigkeit zu überbringen. Ich habe viel mit Hawk und Beech diskutiert und meine Entscheidung steht jetzt fest.“ Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und blickte Hawk in die Augen, dieser erwiderte und nickte bestätigend. „Ich werde von meinem Amt als Anführer dieses Rudels zurücktreten.“ Geschockt legte sich eine Stille über die Menge. „W-was!?“ stammelte Reed, der sich in Bilberrys nähe einen Platz gesucht hatte. Er trat langsam einen Schritt zurück, während er mit großen geschockten Augen zu seinem Vater aufsah. Langsam sprach Oak weiter: „In der Nacht des letzten Vollmondes habe ich mit…“ wieder zögerte Oak „habe ich mit Pines Geist gesprochen.“ Auch wenn Bilberry Gerüchte darüber gehört hatte, das die Anführer mit Geistern kommunizieren konnten, erstarrte er vor Schock. _Was hat sie erzählt,_ fragte sich Bilberry, traute sich aber nicht die Frage auszusprechen. Doch anhand der Gesichtsausdrücke der Wölfe um ihn herum, schien es ihnen genauso zu gehen. „Sie hat mir davon erzählt das _meine Sonne bald untergehen würde_. Ich gehe davon aus das sie damit meint das meine Zeit _hier_ bald enden wird und die Zeit _die mir noch verbleibt_ nicht mit dem Druck verbringen dieses Rudel zu führen. Es war mir eine Ehre, uns durch viele schwierige aber viel mehr schöne Zeiten führen zu dürfen. Doch von nun an werden Hawk und Cinder diese Ehre vorführen dürfen.“ Bilberry, der Oak immer noch anstarrte, bemerkte die Erleichterung die sich in die Augen des ehemaligen Anführer gelegt hatte. „Danke…“ seufzte Oak, der noch einmal seinen Blick über das Rudel schweifen lies…

**Das Ende...**

© Joel G. 2019


End file.
